


Online Chat

by Levioto_Michi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, How did it end up like this?, Kissing, Lots of Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, POV Third Person, Pining, Romance, Sasuke is a Mess, Sasuke is a pining mess, Sexual Content, Sports, Unrequited Love, Warning: Cringe Attacks May Happen, Yaoi, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levioto_Michi/pseuds/Levioto_Michi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Start chat with PinkBunny8:<br/>OrangeSpiral9: Heyyyy<br/>PinkBunny8: Hey, a/s?<br/>OrangeSpiral9: 17 male, what about you?<br/>PinkBunny8: OMG I'm a 17 female. Send me a pic will you?<br/>OrangeSpiral9: Eh, do you just want to talk first?<br/>PinkBunny8: You suck<br/>PinkBunny8 logged off</p>
<p>Start chat with RedEyedRaven13:<br/>OrangeSpiral9: Hey<br/>RedEyedRaven13: Hey, what's up?</p>
<p>Or, in which Naruto, all alone, finally meets an online friend named RedEyedRaven13 that he can finally connect with while he's dealing with everyday life getting bullied. </p>
<p>AU SasuNaru ShikaKiba ItaDei Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Start chat with PinkBunny8:

OrangeSpiral9: Heyyyy

PinkBunny8: Hey, a/s?

OrangeSpiral9: 17 male, what about you?

PinkBunny8: OMG I'm a 17 female. Send me a pic will you?

OrangeSpiral9: Eh, do you just want to talk first?

PinkBunny8: You suck

PinkBunny8 logged off

It sucks to suck, doesn't it? Naruto can't even make a friend on a stupid online chat. This is his fourteenth try on his school's online chat and as one can see, he sucks. He got somewhat far with conversation in some of the chats today, but they all wanted either a photo or a name. If they knew who he was, they would definitely log off after spewing some nonsense...

Slouching against his back board, Naruto let's out a deep sigh, the warm breath collecting intensely in his lungs before rolling out in invisible puffs. His tan fingers stretch out, slowly tracing over the keys before swiping over the mouse pad. One more chat.

Start chat with RedEyedRaven13:

OrangeSpiral9: Hey

RedEyedRaven13: Hey, what's up?

OrangeSpiral9: Nothing much, listening to some music. You?

RedEyedRaven13: Hanging out with some friends. We're playing an annoying game called Truth or Dare. Heard of it?

OrangeSpiral9: Uh, yeah. I thought that was a pretty common game?

RedEyedRaven13: .....I was being sarcastic. Sorry, thought my sarcasm was pretty evident.

OrangeSpiral9: Oh, that makes more sense! Ah ha ha, sorry. I'm such an idiot sometimes. Anyway, what's the current dare?

RedEyedRaven13: It's fine. My best friend just dared this really annoying girl to come over and see what I'm doing.

OrangeSpiral9: Ummm won't she see this then?

RedEyedRaven13: Damn, that bitch can punch really hard.

OrangeSpiral9: Ow, that's rough. Kind of your fault though....

RedEyedRaven13: That's true.

OrangeSpiral9: So hows school coming along?

RedEyedRaven13: Ah, I forgot this was a school chat for a second. It's alright I guess. There's too much damn homework.

OrangeSpiral9: Hell yeah! It's like teachers forget that we have other homework. Can't help it though.

RedEyedRaven13: Yeah. Hey, it's my turn to dare. What should I dare my best friend? 

OrangeSpiral9: Hmmm.... Oh I got it. You should dare him to go up to a random person and ask them to spank his ass.

RedEyedRaven13: That might just work. I told him to ask my older brother. He's so gonna die. It's honestly the best dare of the night. Thanks

OrangeSpiral9: Ah ha ha. It's nothing really. I bet it'd be super funny to watch. Is your brother really that scary?

RedEyedRaven13: Uh, kind of. You could call him a demon of sorts. Hey gtg, my friend started screaming. See ya.

RedEyedRaven13 logged off

Blinking at the chat screen, a small smile curves itself on Naruto's plush lips before a grin consumes him. I actually made a friend! I can't believe this has happened to me and to top it all off, he seems like a nice person. Well I think it's a he. Whatever, I made a friend! Those last two words sealed the deal.

Leaping off of his bright orange bed, Naruto digs his heels into the soft carpet, toes curling and knees bending, before dashing out of the open door into the expansive hallway almost colliding into an unsuspecting maid. He apologize quickly, head bowed and tan fingers ruffling his blonde locks. He walks down the rest of the hallway nodding to each butler and maid he passes making sure not to get in their way.

A smile graces his lips as his blonde butler, Deidara, turns from scrubbing a porcelain plate a little too hard. "Ah, hows it going Deidara? Working tonight?" Naruto questions as he looks through the fridge for something nice to drink. His eyes brighten to a summer ocean blue as he grasps a can of grape crush.

"Hello, little master. Yes, I'll be staying over tonight. Your mother wanted me to make sure that you've started your homework already. Also, her and your father will be going on a date tonight and they're not expected to return until tomorrow. I will have dinner done in a while," the blonde informs with a creeping smile displaying on his half hidden face. 

"Oh.... Ew, that's gross. You could have left that out, idiot," he trails off grabbing a bag of bugles from a cabinet before waving to the chuckling butler. Pouting with his bottom lip jutted out, the teen makes his journey back to his tangerine room.

Naruto takes a second to plop down on the sinking mattress, eyes fluttering closed and muscles relaxing into the abyss, until he sits up and heaves his backpack from the ground to his bed. Shuffling through the neatly ordered pocket with folders labeled in order of his classes, he takes out the closest folder, PreCalculus, and sets it on his bent knees. Scanning through today's notes, little comments written all over the page, Naruto starts immediately on his homework, all other thoughts completely removed from his mind for the time being. 

...

Locking his shoulders, Naruto stretches his long arms above his head, his orange T-shirt riding up slightly, and bends his back like a cat after a long nap. He let's out a yawn before collecting his papers and gently placing them in his Japanese folder.

Naruto trudges down to the kitchen trying to rub the endless sand out of his drooping eyes. Smiling politely to the old chef as he peeks into the warming tray, he blinks as hot pockets of steam flows up from his favorite food: Ramen. Bouncing on his heels slightly, stars dazzling in his sapphire orbs, Naruto gently takes the bowl of goodness from its iron cage.

Rushing up the boundless stairs, the blonde stares intently at the swishing broth and the swirling noodles, over analyzing my every small, but quick steps. Naruto sighs breathlessly as he sets the tantalizing temptation next to his laptop on the neatly ordered desk. He twirls once in his chair before rolling in place in front of the screen buzzing to life, a blinking blue box grabbing Naruto's attention.

Message from RedEyedRaven13:  
My friend turned out to be unharmed... I guess I'll talk to you later.

Giving a small laugh, he holds his cheeks in his palms as he reads over the message a couple times, ingraining it into his mind forever.

Start chat with RedEyedRaven13:

OrangeSpiral9: Hey, I'm glad that your friend is all right. Ah ha ha.

RedEyedRaven13: Ah ha, yeah. It was enough vengeance for me.

OrangeSpiral9: Ha, so what's up?

RedEyedRaven13: Nothing much. I just finished my homework. It took longer than I thought it would. You?

OrangeSpiral13: Me too. Now, I'm eating my favorite food in the entire world!

RedEyedRaven13: Which is?

OrangeSpiral13: Ramen! 

RedEyedRaven13: Oh, ew. That's really bad for you. Do you eat that daily?

OrangeSpiral9: Of course I do! It's so delicious! What about you? What's your favorite food?

RedEyedRaven13: Tomatoes.

OrangeSpiral9: Ah ha, really? Is that something someone can just take a bite out of?

RedEyedRaven13: Don't be ridiculous, of course you can. It's just like an apple.

OrangeSpiral9: No it's not! It's so much softer. Ew, I can't even imagine taking a bite of a full tomato.  
RedEyedRaven13: Hmmm, I guess. Hey, I've got to go to bed. My brother is nagging me. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night

OrangeSpiral9: Night

RedEyedRaven13 logged off

Naruto weaves his fingers in his soft blonde locks as his cheeks glow a scarlet red, his eyes staring at that last word for a couple moments. His heart explodes from his chest as a knock sounds from his door and a blonde haired butler peeks in.

"One sec Itachi. Good evening my little master. I'm here to make sure that you're getting ready for bed," Deidara implies peering at Naruto's not-so-bed-ready appearance with gleaming eyes and a smile sitting devilishly on his lips.

"Uh, I was just about to do that. No need to check up on me. I'm not some some child," Naruto breathes out, brows furrowing above his glaring eyes. Closing the laptop with trembling hands, tremors slowly but surely fading as he faces his long time butler and friend.

"I know that, little master. Your mother worries, so I try to ease her as much as I can. Did you finish your homework? Eh, Itachi will you be quiet? Oh sorry, I thought you were talking to me. Tell your little brother that I say hi, alright? Ah ha ha, he's too adorable- oh, are you good, little master?" Deidara asks, his eyes gazing at Naruto as he holds the phone a little bit away.

Rolling his eyes at the blonde, he nods and waves him good night. He's pretty obsessed with his boyfriend, isn't he? He seems like a pretty kind and caring person though. Gah, I wish I could have someone like that!

Settling in the sea of orange, Naruto pulls the covers over his shoulders effectively surrounding himself in its warmth and security. Radiating a small smile, he gradually recedes to his dreams, the moon being the last thing to fill up his thoughts... and the raven slowly but surly consuming him. 

Next Day

Relaxing his muscles, Naruto steps back, each step small and calculated, as he watches all of the students exit the crowded train, their attention entirely entrapped on the latest gossip and trends. He focuses his glasses-covered eyes to the little screen displaying the current song as he trudges through the bustling station. The familiar, yet unfamiliar faces pass on by; their eyes trained to look past him; their voices strained to never reach him. 

He stumbles a couple steps as a particularly bombastic teenager rushes past him to catch up with his friends, his head never turning back. Sighing under his breath, the blonde meekly pushes up his thick-framed glasses, his eyes turning to his shoes as they clack against the assault, echoes resonating in deaf ears.

"Hey, I heard that kid is cursed. Don't talk to him," a student behind Naruto whispers as a silent break in the songs occurs making him quickly turn off the volume as the next song came blaring through the small portals. He chews his lip as the students continue their gossip even though he knew it wouldn't help to listen to those idiots.

"Really? The one with the blonde hair? He doesn't look too threatening," the other student whispers back, a small amusement lacing her voice. 

"Yeah. People say if you get too close to him, you'll become a ghost. People won't look at you or hear you. Isn't that scary?"

"What? That's super scary. I'd hate to be partners with him for a project."

Listening to the girls gossiping, he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings and gasps as he suddenly bumps into a menacing brunette. "Sorry, Kiba-san. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking," Naruto apologizes softly, his head lowering in a bow. 

He winces as the brute strikes his chest taking a fist full of Naruto's sweater and bringing his face close to his. Slamming against the wall, he holds his breath. "Who the hell do you think you are? You looking for a fight?" Kiba whispers steadily, his sharp canine tooth jutting out threateningly as his black eyes shrink in his glare.

"N-No, Kiba-san. I'm sorry," Naruto quivers looking to the side, eyes unfocused and tears welling up at the corners. He keeps quiet as student after student walks past barely giving them a glance before continuing on their normal, bully-free day.

"Come with me, trash," the brunette snarls, yanking him from the wall and towards the boys bathroom. Tumbling to the tile floor from his harsh push, the blonde teen watches as all the boys escape to the hallways, his hands and knees throbbing with a dull pain.

He takes the punch to the face, his fist connecting with a horrendous crack to Naruto's left temple. Breathing with staggered breaths and eyes blurry, his mind goes blank as Kiba puts one foot crushingly on his lithe chest, his heel grinding between Naruto's rib cage.

"Loser, fork over the stupid English paper," Kiba growls as he bends down, his foot still settled on the shaking abdomen. "Now."

Nodding his head eagerly, Naruto silently scrambles to his backpack, making sure to keep his head down. Filing through his folders, his fingers trembling, Naruto takes one of two English essays out and hands it to the bully. Thank god I made two. "Make sure you read it over so you can answer questions about it. You wouldn't want Kakashi making a comment about it-"

"You think I'm stupid, brat? Shut the fuck up!" Kiba growls before kicking him in the stomach, his force crushing any air left in his lungs. "Know your place, loser." Kiba huffs before turning away and making his exit.

Letting a sigh escape his trembling lips, Naruto hauls himself up before resting against the sink. His eyes look into the mirror and flinches slightly at the quickly developing shiner on his left temple. He hastily takes out his concealer and applies it to the bruise trying to cover it as much as he could. Pouting slightly, Naruto shrugs at the poorly concealed bruise and makes his way to his homeroom.

... 

Stretching after the bell rung, the class immediately bursts out into talking as everyone waits for the next Sensei to come and start class. Naruto sleepily turns to look out the window, the skies' bright blues clear and inviting.

"Hey Naruto, how have you been," giggles a pink haired girl as she sits at the empty seat to the right of him. She twirls her hair and smiles as her blonde friend sits on her desk.

"Yeah Naruto, hows the loser life?" the blonde laughs, quickly joined by the pink haired girl's giggles. Instead of pleasing them with a remark, Naruto chooses to ignore them, his eyes trained on the trees slowly waving in the wind.

It was only until the bell rang that Sakura and Ino left him alone, their laughs ringing in his ears. That bell is my saving grace. The class keeps their chatter to a low level as the Sensei is still absent. 

It wasn't until fifteen minutes had past that the door finally opened revealing Kakashi-Sensei reading his usual book. No one really knows what's in the book, but they could tell it's not school appropriate from his occasional blush. "Sorry for my tardiness. I discovered a kitten stuck in a tree and so of course I had to save it. It's alright. The kitten is safe now."

"Which tree was it in?" Kiba barks from the behind him, his seat directly behind his. The class snickers at his question, their ears waiting patiently for his answer.

"Anyway, we'll begin class with collecting your essays. I expect a lot from this class," Kakashi dead pans, totally ignoring Kiba's question making the class laugh at his antics. 

Naruto smiles as his teacher hands out the top of the stack expecting him to place his paper on the top. They both smile at each other, one with their lips, the other with their eyes. The masked teacher stops at Kiba's desk, his eyes not leaving his book in the other hand.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you didn't do homework, Kiba-"

"You're wrong! I did it this time," Kiba exclaims, his lips pouting at the silver Sensei. Handing him the essay, Kiba glances momentarily at Naruto before grinning up at Kakashi.

"Hmmmm... So this essay has nothing to do with the beautiful bruise on Naruto's left side?" Kakashi assumes as he looks at the reflection of the window, the purple flesh standing out like a beacon. 

Before Kiba could make an idiot out of himself, Naruto speaks up, his voice soft and calm. "I got this when I slammed into a door. I wasn't looking where I was running and went straight into the door." 

Kakashi hums before looking over the two teens once more and continuing to collect the papers. Feeling a set of eyes on his back, Naruto sighs before looking at the reflection of Kiba staring at him, his eyes squinted and his brow furrowed. 

The rest of the class went on as Kakashi's voice droned on about the latest reading. When the bell rung, the chatter started once again and the class period before completely forgotten to the students waiting for the next class to start. 

As everyone moved about to talk with their friends, the lone blonde starts silently on the next reading, his crystal blue eyes scanning over the numerous pages. It's not until the next period began that he noticed the folded piece of paper on his desk. Opening up the note, Naruto felt the eyes on him once again.

After school. Train Station. Boys bathroom. 

...

Letting out the hundredth sigh, Naruto looks around the train station, his eyes scanning for the brunette bully. "Hey, loser," whispers Kiba, his voice right next to Naruto's ear. Heart jumping out of his chest and eyes slightly widening, the blonde leaps away, his protective shell on. "Relax, I'm not gonna harm you. Get in," Kiba laughs motioning towards the boys bathroom.

Relaxing slightly, Naruto follows the brunette into the bathroom, tensing only slightly as everyone quickly files out, their heads low. "Uh, did you need something, Kiba-San?" He asks, his own eyes downcast and his fingers playing with the hem of his sweater.

They stand in silence, neither looking at the other. Naruto didn't know whether to speak again or keep quiet. Just as the train buzzed from a distance, Kiba glances at the blonde. "You're really smart, right?"

Taken aback by the strange question, Naruto proceeds cautiously, his words slow. "Ummm, I guess. I study pretty hard... Why?"

Another silence consumes the two teens as Kiba looks off to the side again, his brows furrowed like before. "I... I need a tutor, so..." Kiba trails off, his glare set on the unsuspecting teen that entered. 

When the teen left, Naruto spoke up hesitantly, "So? Do you want me to be your tutor?" Finally looking at the brunette, Naruto smiles to himself at the light blush set on his cheeks.

"You better not tell anyone or I'll seriously beat you up... Got that?" Kiba growls as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. Upon Naruto's nod, Kiba relaxes and looks to the door as the train horn blares upon arrival. "Um... Whats your address?"

Blinking at the sudden question, Naruto furrows his brow before it suddenly clicked. "Oh, uh, you're friends with Hinata, right? Well, I'm right next to her. It's the house left of hers if you're looking at-"

"Yeah, I got it. See you at 4:30" Kiba snaps before rushing out of the bathroom, his shoulders hunched. 

Pouting slightly, Naruto follows after and seats himself on the train, locking eyes with Kiba momentarily, before looking off to the side. The horn blasts once more as the scenery begins to flash past them.


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing once more at the scenery rushing past, Naruto sets on reading the rest of his assignment for the day. It isn't until a couple stops had past and the crowd lessens that his book is stolen from his grasp eliciting a gasp from the unsuspecting teen. Looking up momentarily, he looks immediately to his lap, his glasses sliding down at the quick motion. A slow terror begins to grasp onto him, its claws cold and sharp.

"You couldn't wait till you got home to geek out, loser?" Neji scoffs. Smirking at the silence greeting him, the long haired brunette flips through the book before throwing it over his shoulder, the thump not sounding as expected.

Looking over Neji's shoulder, Naruto cringes away from the glare directed at the both of them. "What the hell, Neji?" the ice prince, Sasuke Uchiha, growls before stomping over here, his black orbs seeping an unknown darkness. 

"Sorry Uchiha, I wasn't really looking where I threw that shit," Neji smirks with his hands up as Sasuke grabs Hyuuga's shirt. "Won't do it again, princess," Neji jokes, his sly smirk widening at Sasuke's glare.

Pushing his friend away, Sasuke looks down at Naruto, his glare now blank and his lips turned to a frown. Placing his foot on the seat next to Naruto's, Sasuke leans forward, sending a tremble through the blonde. "Don't help that idiot. We don't want any misunderstandings," Sasuke whispers referring to Kiba before leaning back and taking the whole of Naruto's shaking form. Keeping on his blank mask, Sasuke retreats without further conflict.

Naruto purses his lips, his mind reeling at the anti-climatic threat. Naruto couldn't fathom the reason that he had gotten off without a mere scratch. Sasuke was so... so passive. After all of these years of torture and torment, Sasuke just happened to decide he would let up? He didn't think so. No way would a bully's personality change for no reason, but to Naruto's utter surprise, the train ride went without incident.

Naruto glances at his book at the feet of their group, their ignorance of the book a mockery to him. They all continue their talking as if the it were of little disturbance to them. Looking over the cheery group once more, Naruto packs up his bag and waits for his stop, it's long distance annoying at times.

The first of that group to leave is Ino and Sakura, the bitches from earlier. Thank the lords that they live no where near him, so seeing them is put to a minimum. Still, between the two best friends, they can drive anyone mad with their gossip and bitchy remarks.

The next to get off the train is Karin and Jugo. They're friendship is kind of weird, but sweet at the same time, if that could be said. Jugo is actually pretty nice compared to those jerks, but he's super quiet, so Karin speaks up for him most of the time. They've actually known each other for quite some time.

Getting off at the next stop is Suigetsu, Sai and Gaara. They're a really weird bunch. It's mostly just Suigetsu and Sai talking about pervy things and Gaara just ignoring them. It's actually kind of comical.

"Let's go, Kiba," Shikamaru yawns as he slings his backpack over his shoulder, his eyes lazily looking back at the brunette as their stop comes up next.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh hey, I've got a date later today so I can't come over. Sorry Shika," Kiba laughs, missing Shikamaru's frown masked in another yawn.

"When did you get a girlfriend?" Their voices fade away as the doors close and the train continues on, leaving only a couple people from their friend group: Hinata, Neji and Sasuke.

The three rarely talk at this time, none really feeling the need to fill the void. Flipping his luscious hair, Neji smirks as he exits the train with Sasuke, purposely stepping on the book. Naruto sighs before collecting his damaged book and sitting next to the sweet Hinata, exhausted.

"I'm sorry for not grabbing it sooner. Neji was glaring at me before I could even reach for it," Hinata whispers, her gentle smile apologetic as her lilac eyes look away slightly.

"It's okay, Hinata. It's not that big of a deal. It's only a book," Naruto laughs trying his best to dismiss her concern. Sliding his glasses off, he shoves them in his sweater jacket as they both exit the train. "Doing anything this weekend?" Naruto asks, a warm smile beginning to appear on his lips.

"Hmm... I've recently got a job, so I'm probably going to work most of tomorrow. It's that ice cream shop down the street, you know that one," Hinata offers, her sweet voice calm.

"Oh, sweet! Way to go, Hinata. Congrats... Maybe I should get a job," Naruto ponders as they close in on their homes. "Well, anyway, see you Monday," he says as he waves at the gentle Hyuuga before entering his home.

Smiling to himself, he walks down the many halls of his mansion, to his parents' study room. "Hey Naru. How was school?" Kushina greets taking the time to look up from her work to smile brightly at her son. "Come, sit down," she invites, gesturing to the leather chair in front of her desk.

"Thanks mom. Uh... It was okay. Turned in my essay. Kind of nice to get that turned in and done with," Naruto laughs, relaxing slightly in the comforting aura of his mother.

"Yes, I know that very well, ha ha," Kushina giggles emphasizing her own work in front of her, piles of a million different papers spread all around. Since she's a bestselling author, she is constantly writing down every idea that comes to her mind and ta-da, this mess is made. 

Glancing at his mother, her attention is already back on the screen, eyes flicking over every detail. "Oh, I wanted to tell you that I'm having someone come over to study with. He's not really a friend of mine-"

"Oh my god, Naruto! What happened to your face? That looks awful!" Kushina gasps, her motherly protectiveness coming full force. Completely forgetting her work, the red head rushes around the desk inspecting every inch of his face.

"Mom, calm down. I got up late at night and went to get a glass of water and accidentally fell and hit my head on the counter. It's fine, really," Naruto sighs, swatting away his mother's insistent fingers ghosting over his bruise. Feeling guilty at her worried frown, he gave her a hug, their warmth relaxing each other.

"Well... If you say so," Kushina huffs, a sad smile featuring on her lips as she pulls away and returns back to her desk, her eyes lingering for a couple more moments on her son. "What were you saying? A friend is coming over? What time is he coming over?" 

As if on cue, the doorbell rings, it's echo chilling. Residing to his fate, he waves to his mother before trudging to the door and revealing a fidgeting Kiba. "What took you so long? I almost thought I got the wrong house. It's not what I expected..." Kiba trails off seemingly trying to get over his irritable mood.

"Sorry," Naruto states simply biting his lip before directing the brunette to his room, it's orange color definitely getting some weird looks. "Uh, we can sit at that table," he gestures towards the low table in the middle with four orange cushions, one on each side, for sitting.

Getting a nod from Kiba, Naruto took this chance to take his glasses out of his pocket and put them in their case on his dresser. Looking into his mirror, he frowns at the darkening bruise, it's pain throbbing as he thinks about it. 

Naruto quickly pushes those thoughts out of his mind before hanging up his yellow sweater and throwing his tie next to his glasses' case. Plopping down across from Kiba, he didn't know how to start their session. He's never tutored anyone let alone talk to Kiba normally.

"Uh, so how does this work? Like studying or whatever that shit is," Kiba growls glaring at the table, obviously frustrated. Smiling at his little dilemma, Naruto starts to relax.

"Well it's kind of nice that we're in the same class. It helps to know the material. So, before we study or 'whatever that shit is', let's do our homework," the blonde jokes not expecting to get the full out laugh from the teen across from him.

"Ha ha ha! You're a funny kid..." Kiba trails off chuckling to himself before he started to take out his homework... Well, he actually took out all of his folders and notebooks. "So... This is going to sound stupid, but I've been trying to get myself organized this past week, but it's really turned into a disaster, ah ha," Kiba laughs weakly gazing at the mess of papers, it's mass monstrous and impending.

Smiling a little bit, Naruto goes to his closet and brings out five folders for each of their classes: PreCalculus, Biology, English, World History, and Japanese. "Alright, let's get you organized first. Let's start by diffusing this bomb, ah ha. Put each subject into a different pile and we can try to put the old stuff in the back and the newer stuff in the front," Naruto suggests, a satisfactory smile evident on his lips when Kiba nods, his eyes downcast.

A comforting silence shrouds them, the only sound is the crunching of papers as they place them in each respective pile. Naruto began to think about all of the times that Kiba had beaten him up, all the way to the first grade. It really was unpleasant to think it had gone longer than a decade and now they were calmly sorting papers together. Kiba even laughed at one of his jokes. It was surreal. He didn't know if this could become a regular thing.

A couple gentle knocks sound at his door before his mother pushes it open, a full tray balancing dangerously on her one arm. Before her own son could get up and help, Kiba was already up and and saving the tray from a massive fall. 

"Oh, thank you dear. I thought I could whip something up and bring it up for you guys. It's not very often that Naruto has guests over. What is your name dear? It's nice to finally meet one of his friends." Kushina politely says as she tucks a piece of her blazing hair behind her ear.

"Oh, um I'm Kiba Inuzuka. It's a pleasure to meet you, Uzamaki-san. I didn't know you had such a beautiful sister, Naruto," Kiba laughs as he shakes her soft hand.

"Oh, you're so sweet. I'm his mother, Kiba-kun," Kushina blushes as she holds her face. She laughs at Kiba's own blush as the realization sinks in. "Well, I'll leave you two with..." she pauses, her ocean eyes scanning the mess of papers, before continuing quizzically, "you're work?" 

They both laugh deciding not to give her an explanation. They both pause momentarily in their sorting to pick at the assortment of chips and dips crammed on the tray along with two lemonades. "Man, that was so embarrassing. She's so young looking, I totally thought she was your sister. God, I was totally hitting on her. Ugh," Kiba muses, his cheeks blushing once again at the memory.

"It's okay. We get that all the time when we go out," the blonde dismisses laughing as he bites into a tortilla chip piled with guacamole. They both smile at the notion, before putting the food to the side and starting on the sorting once again, the pile seemingly manageable now. It was kind of nice to have the professional aspect to their interaction. It's a good fall back when they don't know how to act with one another.

After another couple minutes of their sorting, they got everything in order and put neatly in their place. "Thanks man. It looks so much nicer now," Kiba grins, his friendliness taking Naruto by surprise. "So what you want to start with?"

"Hm... Well, from what I saw... You have a lot of make up work, right?" Naruto asks, his words cautious as he peers at Kiba, not really knowing what to expect.

He sure as hell didn't expect the scarlet blush on his cheeks. He'd expected an outburst at least or some other explosive defense mechanism, but not such an honest, reserved reaction. "Well, yeah. That's why I need a tutor... And preferably someone who isn't my friend. I don't want my friends making fun of me or something..." Kiba trails off, his dark eyes off to the side and glaring at the floor.

Smiling at the crimson student, Naruto starts shuffling through the more recent things trying to dispel the awkward aura. "Let's start with the homework for the weekend and then we can work our way back. Wanna start with Japanese?" Naruto suggests, smiling at the perk in Kiba's nod. It should be the easiest to start with after all.

...

Spending a couple hours going through homework with someone else never felt so... Frustrating. Kiba is actually one of the biggest idiots in the entire world. Sure, Naruto hasn't taught anyone before, but come one, this is not normal. He doesn't even know what units they were on! But even through all the frustration, it was kind of nice to have someone in his room for once in his life. 

"I've been meaning to ask... Do you have colored contacts on or something?" Kiba asks, glancing at his blue eyes as they head for the front door.

"No? I've always had them, ah ha," Naruto laughs awkwardly not really knowing how to answer the sudden question. They've know each since first grade and he didn't know that he had blue eyes? That's kinda...

"Well, you know, you always keep your head down and shit. Plus you can't really see much with those glasses covering your eyes..." Kiba snaps looking off to the side, his small eyes glaring at the door.

"Hmmm... I didn't notice," Naruto hums, shrugging at his observations. Hmmm... Does he really look down that much? He guesses it's a defense mechanism of sorts. "Well, I guess I'll see you Monday. Have a fun weekend," Naruto says opening the door.

"You know... You're not as much of a loser as I thought, Naruto," Kiba manages out before giving a small wave and ducking into the cool night.

Closing the door slowly, Naruto stands there for a couple minutes, not quite processing those final words. He furrows his brows and reels his mind for some common sense. Mom's cooking must have gotten to him or something, Naruto reasons as he heads back upstairs, his body suddenly getting heavy as if weighed down by lead.

Finally getting a break, Naruto snuggles into his bed, sleep slowing pulling him in until a beep rings from his computer effectively pulling him back. He groans to himself as he literally rolls off his bed and crawls to his desk, heaving his heavy body into the chair. He blinks his sapphire eyes as the screen lights up, momentarily blinding him.

A message from RedEyedRaven13:

Hey, how was your day?

Smiling at the small message blinking on the screen, Naruto opens up a chat with his new friend.

Start Chat with RedEyedRaven13:

OrangeSpiral9: It was pretty good! What about you?

RedEyedRaven13: Hmm... It was okay. I hung out with my brother today for a change. 

OrangeSpiral9: Yeah? Sounds like fun. What did you do?

RedEyedRaven13: We played some video games and just talked. It was nice.

OrangeSpiral9: Awww... Now I wish I had an older brother!

RedEyedRaven13: Eh, he's only okay some of the time.  
So you don't have any siblings? Not even a sister?

OrangeSpiral9: Nope, just some doting parents, ah ha.

RedEyedRaven13: So what did you do tonight?

OrangeSpiral9: I studied with a friend of mine. Kind of lame, but he really needed my help. He's kind of an idiot sometimes, ah ha.

RedEyedRaven: Yeah, there's some real idiots at our school...

OrangeSpiral9: Ah ha ha, yeah. So what grade are you in? I'm a senior.

RedEyedRaven13: Senior. I should've asked this before, but you're a guy, right?

OrangeSpiral9: Yeah! You too?

RedEyedRaven13: Yeah.

Naruto furrows his brows at the screen, not quite knowing what to say next. What questions can he say that's not too intruding? As the seconds tick on by, his heart starts to race and his skin starts to heat up. What does he say?

RedEyedRaven13: So what things are you into? Other than Ramen.

OrangeSpiral9: Ah ha ha, well Ramen is pretty important to me. Let's see... Well I mentioned studying before. I also like basketball. I play here and there. Oh, I also really like music. If you ever need any song suggestions, hit me up! What about you?

RedEyedRaven13: I'll keep that in mind for future reference. I hang out with my friends a lot of the time. I also play basketball sometimes. Ever think about trying out for the school team?

OrangeSpiral9: Eh... I don't think I'm that good. Plus it's Senior year. I don't think I could just waltz in now and claim a spot :/

RedEyedRaven13: You don't know till you try. Also, I heard from a friend that's on the team that they have some open spots on Varsity. Not that I'm doubting your ability or anything.

OrangeSpiral9: Hmmm... I don't know. Maybe. What about you? Are you trying out for the team?

RedEyedRaven13: Nah, I really don't have time for a sport. Though I recommend it. My friend seems to really like it.

OrangeSpiral9: I'll think about it. Hey I've got to get to bed. Super tired :)

RedEyedRaven13: Alright. Seriously think about it though. Night.

OrangeSpiral9: Yeah. Night.

You logged off.

Stretching his arms above his head, Naruto feels sleep slowly take him, the hours of tutoring wearing him thin. Naruto yawns, his mouth stretching wide, before closing his laptop and trudging over to his bed, his movements like that of a zombie. After his long journey of ten feet, he collapses onto his bed, his face instantly sinking into his pillow almost knocking him out there and then. It takes all of his strength to get his body under his covers. Fuck the idiot that is Kiba Inuzuka.

...

Jumping up and down, his legs warm and straining at the constant movement, Naruto focuses on the black orbs staring back at him, their depth unknown. Suddenly ducking low, he tucks his body tight before exploding up, every muscle in his body tensing, every nerve spasming. The satisfying crunch of the nose beneath his fist, blood splurging everywhere, gave him a buzz. It's dark essence reflects in Naruto's eyes. 

The high that he gets from the simplicity of putting one fist after another in front of himself, his flesh connecting with the soft surface, was just electrifying. Feeling as the bones snap and crack under the direction of his fists is pure satisfaction, his anger of the past decade fueling his blinding strength and stamina. Knowing that Sasuke Uchiha is suffering, his pretty face a bloody mess, his bones destroyed and his throne seized, is enough for Naruto.

Or so how he'd imagine Sasuke's suffering and pain would be if it were up to him. Everyone is allowed to have their dreams and fantasies. Naruto is no different from the rest of the world.

But what Naruto loves about Saturday mornings is his intense workout. And when he says intense, he doesn't mean workout-till-you-drop intense. He doesn't mean run-till-your-legs-fall-off intense. No he means drain-all-your-emotional-stress intense. Sure he likes to spend some time lifting weights and running on the treadmill, but his pride and joy is his punching bag.

It isn't any ordinary punching bag. No, it sure isn't. Sasuke's face is imprinted on the bag, his face worn from the constant bombardment of punches, his fury never really doing a justice. But for Naruto, it was enough enduring the week and knowing come Saturday morning, it would all be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmmm... I'm tired, Naruto. I wanna sleep some more," Deidara moans, his face snuggling into Naruto's torso and his arms tightening around the teen's hips. 

Naruto could only laugh at the blonde butler, his groggy form always amusing on Sunday mornings. Sundays are Deidara's day off so he sometimes spends Saturday nights at the Uzumaki's and spends the next day with Naruto, but it's been less and less that it happens ever since Deidara got a boyfriend. 

"Come on Deidara, let's get up," Naruto encourages as he tries to unwrap the tan arms from his hips, but with no success. Sighing, he just flops back down, a gentle smile pulling at his lips. It's been so long since the last time Deidara could put away the butler facade and just hang out like this. Ha, when was the last time they shared a bed? They used to do it so much when they were younger.

"What time is it, Naruto?" Deidara groans before tracing circles around Naruto's belly button, the trail leaving goosebumps on his skin.

Laughing and shivering at his antics, Naruto peeks at the alarm clock. Before he could say it was around eight, his door swings open hitting the wall behind it. He blinks at the tall raven huffing at the door, his cold eyes set into a glare.

"Mm, what are you doing here, Itachi? Don't you have a younger brother to annoy?" Deidara growls looking away from the bristling male. Naruto blushes slightly as the butler starts to kiss his neck sensually and intertwine their legs together.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Itachi growls, his black holes shrinking and intensifying as he takes slow and calculated steps towards the two blondes. "How dare you cheat on me," Itachi whispers, his voice shaking, as he stops at the end of the bed.

"He-he didn't! We didn't do anything!" Naruto yelps, his face turning crimson as Deidara palms his starting to form erection. "Deidara!" He gasps, his body shivering, his toes curling, and a moan escaping his lips.

"Ah ha, you're so innocent, Naru," Deidara purrs before going in for a kiss on the lips effectively jump starting the younger blonde.

"No!" Naruto yells before pushing Deidara off the bed and covering half his face with the covers. "Sorry... But I haven't even had my first kiss..." Naruto trails off, tears hanging at the corners of his eyes as he looks away. Trembling slightly, Naruto blushes at the giggle that erupts from Deidara's mouth.

"No way... That's too... That's too adorable! You're such a cutie. I just want to gobble you up!" Deidara exclaims laying his head on the bed and peering at Naruto, a seductive smirk on his plush lips and his long hair framing his face.

Gulping, Naruto looks away and glances at his boyfriend, now calm and giving him his own smirk. Fuck, ravens are so sexy and god, Deidara has good taste. "Mmmmm... You've got such a cutie here, Dei. You know how I love blondes," Itachi whispers crawling on the bed and towards the trembling teen.

Gasping, eyes glazed and heart beating, Naruto stares into the dark pools, getting lost. Itachi grabs the covers and whisks them off, revealing the withering teen, his sweatpants hanging low and obviously tented. His tank top rides up revealing luscious tan skin and quivering abs. "Stop..." Naruto whispers tilting his head back and looks up at the looming raven holding his hands above his head, his ocean eyes lidded. 

Chuckling at the weak attempt, Itachi kisses the hot flesh, his smirk running shivers through Naruto. "How about we have a threesome? We'll make it worth while, right Dei?" Itachi asks looking over at Deidara, his arms covering half of his blushing face. 

"You guys are so sexy," Deidara breathes out before climbing onto the bed and claiming his boyfriend's lips, their tongues immediately clashing. Groaning into the kiss, Deidara starts to unbuckle Itachi's belt, his hands clumsy and fast.

"Stop it!" Naruto yells as he pushes the lovers away from each other, a string of saliva connecting them for another second. He tries to catch his breath, hot clouds rolling out. "If you guys wanna do that stuff then please do that in Deidara's room. I want nothing to do with that," Naruto growls as he rearranged his clothes to hide more of his hot flesh. "I just met you..." 

"Ah, ha ha. We were just messing with you, Naruto. Uh, this is my possessive boyfriend, Itachi. No way was he gonna let us have a threesome, ha," Deidara giggles, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"No one touches my blonde," Itachi says leaning back and licking his lips, his sexiness oozing out. "Mmm... Your name sounds familiar. Naruto Uzumaki..." Itachi ponders, a knowing smirk playing on his lips. 

"Your brother and Naruto are in the same class," Deidara offers plopping right next to the stiff teen, his erection still ready to go. "You need to fix that?" Deidara suggests effectively gaining a glare from Naruto.

"Can you guys please leave... I, um..." Naruto asks quickly closing his shaking legs and looking off to the side. 

"Sure. We'll leave so you can masturbate... Ah, I didn't know the only heir of the Uzumaki clan is gay and a neko to boot. Interesting," Itachi smirks before climbing off the bed and rearranging his suit into an orderly fashion. "Don't worry, I won't tell." 

Naruto has to bite his tongue, so he wouldn't orgasm just at the raven's leathery voice and seductive wink. Fuck, Deidara is so lucky. No wonder he spends so much time with him. He can't blame him. 

"Come on Dei. Let's leave him to his pleasure... I have to punish you anyway. You left me all alone last night for a boy. You're not going to gain my forgiveness so easily," Itachi growls, his black eyes gaining a malicious tint. The way he pulls a totally willing Deidara out the room just made the whole demand that much sexier. 

Groaning, Naruto felt embarrassed to pull down his sweatpants knowing that his friend was half the reason he needs to relieve himself and the other half was his friend's boyfriend. Naruto tries to put those thoughts away as his cold hands clash with his hot, straining manhood. Hissing at the contrast, Naruto starts to quickly pump his dick, his hand gliding effortlessly from the base to the top.

Naruto stuffs his face into his pillow, his hot breaths short and making his throat dry. Toes curling, the blonde moans into the pillow as he plays with his tip, his hips bucking at the action. Feeling the familiar coil in his stomach, precum starts to ooze out of his cock, but the release stays away from his grasp, his hand not quite doing the job. 

Lathering his left fingers with the white substance, Naruto enters his ass, his fingers being consumed in a hot cavern. Moaning with each thrust of his fingers, Naruto's eyes become heavy as his dick begins to twitch, his release close. The blonde teen has to bite into the pillow to snuff out the loud moan as he comes onto his sheets, the indecent liquid shooting out in long, pearly white streams. 

Huffing out ragged breaths, Naruto lays back and stares at the white ceiling, basking in the aftermath. Fuck, that was one of the best orgasms he's had in awhile. 

...

Feeling refreshed after a quick shower, Naruto hurries down to the basketball court in his backyard. Smiling at one of the landscapers, he grabs a basketball and dribbles down the court for a quick lay-up. He grins to himself at the little satisfaction he gets from making such an easy shot. He spends the next two hours practicing his dribbling and long distance shooting. After such an intense workout, Naruto smiles tiredly to himself before gulping down an entire bottle of water.

He jumps slightly, sweat gliding down his sun-baked skin as his cell goes off in his black basketball shorts. Quickly wiping off his face with his orange jersey, he answers his cell forgetting to look at the caller ID. "Hey."

"Uh, hey. I was wondering if I could come over to work on some of my late work. I need to get some of it done," the voice from the other end suggests, his voice shaky. It took Naruto a second to realize that it was Kiba.

Pausing for a second, Naruto glances at the basketball laying innocently at his feet. "You're on the basketball team, right?" Naruto asks hesitantly, again glancing at the basketball as he sits on the bench.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Kiba questions.

Sighing, Naruto stops to think his plan over again. Does he really want to do this? He sighs again as he continues, "Uh, I was actually thinking of trying out for the team tomorrow. I was wondering if you could practice with me for awhile and then we can also work on some of the late work after-"

"Ha, that's funny. I'll be over in twenty," Kiba laughs before hanging up abruptly, his laughs ringing in Naruto's ears. What's funny? He doesn't get it.

Glaring at the basketball, he suddenly stands up and kicks it as hard as he can, his toe punting it far into the garden. "Fuck!" Naruto growls as his toe throbs in pain from kicking something heavy and hard. Swearing once more, he grabs another basketball and charges towards the basket and dunks the ball with all his strength, the rim dipping slightly despite his smaller size.

Breathing heavily, Naruto grasps the bouncing ball, his eyes slightly red, and goes for an easy two pointer, the ball crashing against the backboard before sinking into the net. Naruto continues his rampage, a mix of energy draining dunks and two pointers, his proximity close to the basket at all times.

By the time half an hour rolled around, Naruto had made over three hundred shots, his close proximity letting him get in many shots. Sitting down of the court, Naruto let's out hot breaths, his eyes back to his normal blue. He has barely enough strength to look up at his brunette student as he stops in front of him.

Humming, Kiba squats down next to him. "That was really good. I can totally see you making the team," Kiba encourages as he sits down, not quite ready for the glare.

"Fuck you. You were the one who laughed at me even suggesting that I was gonna try out," Naruto growls, his fists clenching tightly as he glares at the dumbfounded basketball player.

Kiba's eyes light up as he smiles at Naruto, his glare ineffective. "Oh, you've got it all wrong. I thought it was funny that you would think we would play basketball before doing my late work. It's kind of priority, but since you're already practicing, we could do that first," Kiba shrugs off as he takes off his shirt, his abs defined and tan. 

Pouting at Kiba's explanation, Naruto still wasn't thrilled. How dare he think that he's more of a priority then Naruto? He doesn't have to help that idiot with his work. Staring down the taller teen, Naruto forces the ball against the court, the sound of the ball smacking the court loud as he twirls past Kiba, his body low. A smirk plays on the blonde's lips as he watches the ball swish into the net.

Kiba blinks at the bouncing ball, before smirking challengingly at Naruto. "You're on, nerd," Kiba barks before taking the ball to the top and getting low, his body tense and ready for a lay-up. To Naruto's surprise, his blue eyes wide, he watches as the ball travels from the three pointer line and into the basket. Their eyes clash and they both smirk.

...

Yawning, Naruto smiles at Hinata, her dark hair waving gently in the spring breeze as she waits for the train. "Hey, Hinata. How was your weekend?" Naruto offers as he stands next to her.

She smiles back at him, her cheeks slightly pink. "It was good. I worked all of Saturday and Sunday. Sakura and Ino visited on Saturday and Sasuke and Suigetsu visited me at work on Sunday, so that was nice," Hinata answers, her smile becoming fond as she twirls her hair, completely missing Naruto's distaste at the names. "What about you? Did you do anything?"

Pausing slightly as they enter the train, Naruto sits next to Hinata as he answers her, "Mmmmm... I practiced some basketball. I was thinking of joining the team actually. Try-outs are today," Naruto sighs out glancing at the beautiful Hyuuga. Naruto kind of expected her surprise.

"Are you sure Naruto? A lot of my friends are on the team..." Hinata trails off in a whisper, her cheeks blushing slightly at her insinuation. Naruto blinks at her, completely thinking that she was going to undermine his basketball skills. No... Hinata isn't like that.

Smiling at her, he tilts his head and gives her a huge grin. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I've got this. I'll be fine," Naruto reassures her before switching his seat to across from her. He smiles at her once more before putting his headphones in and sliding up his glasses. 

Perching his foot on the seat, Naruto sets his bag on the seat next to him and turns on his music. His eyes begin to get heavy, yesterday's activities starting to wear him out. His head falls onto his knee as his arms wrap around the perched leg. By the time the next stop came, Naruto was snoozing lightly, his mouth hanging ajar and his glasses falling down, the bridge barely hanging on the tip of his little nose.

Walking into the train, Sasuke isn't expecting to see something so cute so early in the morning. His heart begins to race and his palms become sweaty as he sits in between the Hyuugas. He glances at the cute, little blonde sleeping so defenselessly across from him. His eyes widen for a second before he glares at the floor, slightly mad at the line of thought he just had. As more of his friends enter the train, he couldn't help, but take one more glance before the blonde was completely concealed by the bustling train.

It's been a year since he finally realized why he picked on his blonde classmate and since then he's barely said a couple sentences to Naruto. He can't even look at him, without pain clutching at his chest. He's seriously the biggest idiot in the entire world. 

He's madly in love with Naruto, the one he's hated since first grade. 

He actually hasn't physically tormented Naruto, but he's said some pretty harsh things to his love. Now, he doesn't speak or look at the blonde, but it doesn't seem that the blonde has noticed this shift. It doesn't seem that anyone has noticed this shift... Well, Suigetsu has. Sasuke has actually told him about his crush after Suigetsu cornered his best friend into spilling it out. To say it was embarrassing is an understatement. 

The biggest surprise wasn't that he had feelings for Naruto, but how he discovered these feelings. One night, Sasuke had the best wet dream his young mind has ever had... and it included a panting blonde. He's never thought of a guy like that before, let alone a girl. He's never really been interested in the girls that hang on him, but he never fathomed that he was gay. It's not like he's against it or anything. His brother is gay.

But Sasuke is not gay. He can't be, but after that experience he started to realize that guys made him excited, thrilled. He started to notice that muscles, lean and sweaty, made him want to kiss the nearest guy, but he's an Uchiha, not some homo. Sure, his brother could get away with being gay, but he is a very successful CEO. He's some high school brat who bullies the one that he loves.

It's one thing to think about kissing, fucking some blonde haired perfection, but to actually go out there and take ahold of his sexuality, Sasuke wouldn't even dream of it. That's not even an option. The Uchiha name is at stake. But that didn't stop Itachi and Deidara's teasing. It was only given that they would find out. It wasn't hard for them to notice his pent up frustration. It was quite the awkward talk. It was even worse finding out that Deidara works under Naruto. 

The good side of all this was that he got to hear insider info on his little blonde. Well, he actually only got info when he does things for the two, but never the less, he gets the info. It's quite surprising to know that Naruto sleeps fully clothed. Actually quite a dimmer on his fantasies. Oh, he also has the most amazing smile apparently. That's the thing he wants to see the most.

Sighing, Sasuke grabs his bag and exits with the rest of his friends. He frowns seeing Suigetsu's knowing smirk, his tooth shinning in the spring sunlight. Nudging the water lover, he bites his lip to stop the oncoming smile, but it didn't stop his best friend from wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Glaring at the ground, he tries his best to prevent his blush from showing, but it's damn impossible with his skin being so pale.

"You're seriously the cutest little thing ever. I can't believe I'm giving you to blondie. I'm so jealous," Suigetsu pouts, his purple eyes leering at his best friend.

Instead of punching the idiot, like he should, Sasuke ducks out of the hold and marches in front of everyone, his eyes glaring at the ground and his ears a bright crimson. Poor kid never had a chance.

...

Naruto widens his eyes as some kid backs into him, his bag smashing into his healing bruise. Glaring at the spooked kid, Naruto gets his stuff ready, his sapphire eyes gazing out the window and at the blue sky, clear and bright. The train slows quickly and Naruto is one of the first to leave the bustling train.

Keeping his head down, it was no wonder that someone would knock into him. Eyes widening and heart jolting, Naruto tumbles to the ground grasping onto anything that he could, which was his attacker.

Naruto cringes slightly before opening his innocent eyes to the dark ones of his enemy. Instantly holding his breath, Naruto waits on edge, trembling, watching as Sasuke slowly realizes what happened, a blush oddly on his pale skin. Why is he blushing? Naruto felt his own blush take form as Sasuke's blush darkens upon looking Naruto in the eye. What the hell?

"Uh, sorry, Naruto," Sasuke chokes out before he picks himself up, his eyes averted to the side. Naruto cringes away instinctively before realizing that the thing in front of him was a helping hand, not a punch. Eyeing the outstretched limb, he takes the cold hand and pulls himself up.

"Um, thanks Sasuke. It's not a big deal-" Naruto tries, before staring at Sasuke's retreating back, his hands fisted tightly in his pockets. Grabbing his bag, Naruto starts again for school, his mind full of Sasuke's blush now. 

What the hell would make Sasuke blush? 

Shaking his head, his blonde hair waving gently, Naruto swaps his outdoor shoes with his indoors shoes and heads for his classroom. He tries his best not to glance at the raven, but it was hard not to. But now Sasuke was sitting normally in his desk only two to the right of him, his eyes trained on his cell phone, not even a glance spared in his direction.

Filing it as some freak incident, Naruto unpacks his own things and stares out the window, almost apprehensive about this afternoon's activities. Will he be good enough? Glancing at Sasuke, the school's basketball captain, Naruto couldn't even imagine that he would willingly put him on the team. Never the less, that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Smiling as he doodles a basketball on his PreCalculus notebook, he didn't see the raven seated two over, only an empty desk in between them, gasp quietly at the smile, a light and almost unnoticeable blush consuming his face.

Naruto will be the death of him, Sasuke declares as he stares at the unaware blonde, his smile creating flutters in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto jumps in his seat, the final bell ringing in his ears and startling his heart. An ominous aura looms over him like that of an impending cloud. His body feels heavy and slow, but his heart is thumping against his chest, it's pace dangerously fast. Gulping, Naruto resigns to his fate and shuffles into the locker room, immediately getting blatant stares.

Ignoring the many eyes glued to him, analyzing him, Naruto tries to change steadily, not too fast and not too slow. It's not the first he changed in front of people, but it is the first time he's changed in front of the basketball team. He tries to manage his breathing, but his breaths become short and thick as he slowly pulls his orange jersey over his chest. Biting his lips, Naruto hesitantly places his glasses in the locker, his blue eyes glancing over it.

Quickly trudging into the gym, water bottle firmly in hand, Naruto searches for the Varsity area. His eyes become big as he searches through the crowds, his heart racing as he tries desperately to find something familiar to latch onto. His heart nearly explodes when there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you trying out for the team, Naruto?" Kakashi inquired peering over his orange book at the petrified teen. He smiles with his eyes as Naruto relaxes and nods at his Sensei. "That's great! Head over to the main court. That's where the starting line up is trying out. Good luck."

Naruto gulps down the huge lump in his throat, before managing a weak smile. Fidgeting with his armband, Naruto steps onto the main court, a new air seemingly taking a hold of him. He stands there awkwardly, no attempts to talk to the other seniors and no attempts from the seniors to talk to him. Once in awhile, Naruto and Kiba would make eye contact, but they would both look away. Only now, when he stood to one side and the rest of the team on the other, he thought maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe this was a mistake. It is a mistake. He should leave.

A whistle suddenly blows from behind him, effectively gaining the attention of everyone on the main court. Before he could whip around and confront the person with the whistle, Sasuke brushes past him and struts to half court. Naruto quickly scrambles to make a semi-circle around Sasuke, all obviously used to his instructions. 

Sasuke stands in front of all of them, his form pristine as his eyes graze over all of them, stopping momentarily on Naruto. The blonde teen gasps quietly, his legs shaking under the direct and intense stare. Keeping his back straight and eyes connected with his mortal enemy's, Naruto let's out a sigh when Sasuke looks away and back at the group as a whole. Point one for Naruto, he thinks to himself, a smirk teasing his lips.

"Welcome to tryouts. Just because you're in this group does not mean that you will end up on the starting line up. Everyone who doesn't make it will become a part of the cheering squad until they prove during practice that they are good enough. I want to say good luck to all and make sure you try your best. We're going to start with a warm-up. Run around the courts twice and meet back here," Sasuke asserts, his voice steady and stern.

Naruto let's out another sigh, his nerves beginning to stabilize as he strides around the courts. He keeps his eyes down as some of the guys glance at him and then at Sasuke, and then at him again. It's fine, it's not like he can help that Sasuke is the captain. He'll just have to deal with it. Yeah, he can deal with it. He can do it.

After finishing the laps, they spend the next portion of tryouts shooting with a partner... Picked by Sasuke. Naruto glances at Kiba as he passes the ball to the brunette and jogs to a different spot by their basket. They continue in silence, it's substance thick and drowning, neither looking at the other for too long.

This is the first time that they have had to interact with each other after the weekend. He didn't think it would be this hard to pretend that this past weekend didn't happen. How did he used to address Kiba? Did he ever talk to him?

Gasping, Naruto chases after the ball after a bad shot, the ball bouncing with terrifying force into another court. Naruto's sapphire eyes widen and begin the shake as it rolls into someone else's foot. Looking down at the still basketball, Sasuke glances at the frozen blonde before bending down and picking it up. He looks away only for a second to make sure that Neji gets his shot before directing his intense gaze back to Naruto.

"Here you go, Naruto," Sasuke utters, his words soft in spite of his intense stare. Naruto nods and takes the ball, he actions hesitant. His muscles tense as he reaches forward, their proximity too close for comfort. He flinches violently as Sasuke lunges forward and grasps Naruto's wrist as Naruto turns away to leave. "Um, are you and Kiba getting along?" Sasuke inquires as he stares deep into his eyes, waiting for an answer. An answer seemingly more important than the fate of the world.

"Ah, yeah, of course!" Naruto quickly answers, but immediately starts to backtrack at the raven's glare. "Well, you know, it's better than usual. We're not talking..." Naruto trails off before buckling under the stare and looking away. Point one for Sasuke, he thinks bitterly almost frowning at the imaginative taste.

"Un," he shortly replies and let's go of Naruto's wrist, going back to his own court where Neji was waiting with his foot tapping against the court violently.

Biting his lip, Naruto dribbles the ball away and back to his brunette student. Kiba looks at Naruto from the corner of his eyes before setting up under the basket. Naruto let's out a nervous breath before shooting a perfect three pointer, his form shaking slightly. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he jogs to a different spot waiting for Kiba's shot.

As Kiba sets up for his jump shot, Naruto glances over at the other court containing the raven captain, and widens his eyes. They stare at each other, their eyes locked. It seems like hours, before they both turn away to get a rebound. Looking back, Naruto furrows his brows at the raven's back.

After three days of tryouts, all of their bodies were exhausted and on the brink of breaking down. Not only did they have to endure the rigorous running and constant drills, but they also had to perform under the scrutiny of the coaches and the captains.

It is now as they all sit there, sitting against one wall, silence consuming them, that their thoughts engulf them. Did they do their best? Did the coaches notice them? Did they notice their mistakes? Did they make it?

Huffing out slow, shallow breaths, Naruto hangs his head between his knees, his mind buzzing. He stares at the floor beneath him, it's blankness soothing his racing mind as he waits, and waits and waits. It never seems to end. Glancing over all the players standing, sitting, lying, he tries to determine if he did better than them, if only slightly.

Steps echo in a distance, the only sound in the silent court. All eyes snap to Kakashi, the head coach, as he walks forth with a single piece of paper waving gently in the wind created by Kakashi's lazy steps. Kakashi stands in front of them, his single eye peering at the list, not daring to look at the one hundred sets of eyes hungrily sinking into him.

"Sasuke Uchiha... Kiba Inuzuka... Shikamaru Nara... Neji Hyuuga... Gaara Sabaku... Sai... Rock Lee...." Kakashi drums on, his steady voice slowly fading away as Naruto's hopes begin to dwindle. He didn't do it.

...

A half an hour earlier

Steadying himself into the chair, Sasuke peers at his other conspirators, before looking at the roster, a particular name darting out at him. Without saying a word, they all circle the ten that they felt most confident in on their sheets of papers. Sasuke hitches his breath silently as he circles that name with the black and permanent ink. He did it.

It's not like he's showing any bias, Naruto did do really well. It was relieving that he has talent, or he wouldn't be confident like he is now. Waiting for the other two to finish, Sasuke stares at the name and tries not to remember the incident on the first day, his eyes locking with those ocean blues. They are memorizing.

Kiba sets down his pen, his tongue retreating to his mouth after thinking hard on the last two names. They all glance at each other, before they slide the papers forward, the names and the circles exposed. Sasuke immediately, instinctively searches, longs to see the ink surround that name and... He blanks out for a moment, his mind not quite registering what he saw.

"The hell Sasuke? You circled Naruto's name? B-but you hate him!" Kiba indignantly sputters, his hands flying into the air wildly. 

Sasuke pauses, this outburst catching him off guard and honestly a little hurtful. He shouldn't really be surprised though. Despite all of his hard work this past year, not much progress has been made. Maybe... He has to be more direct.

"Have I ever stated that I hated Naruto?" Sasuke asks, his cool eyes looking back down at that name.

Kiba sighs exasperated, his lips pouting as he sinks into the chair. After a moment of ridiculous silence, Kiba groans before sitting back up again. "No! Well, I'm sure you've alluded to it... Or something... Fuck-"

"Language," Kakashi buds in from behind his book.

"You've definitely... Like... You've been mean, I mean right? I mean, not really recently... Well, you know, it's common knowledge!" Kiba rationalizes, his voice getting louder with every word before he slams the table as to emphasize his point.

Pursing his lips, Sasuke felt like the entire year had been wasted. Is it really common knowledge? Is it so common that it would be almost near impossible to eradicate? "Well, for clarification...," Sasuke pauses, his throat constricting slightly, the permanence of his next statement terrifying. "I don't hate him..."

The three of them sit there in silence, all trying to comprehend the magnitude of the statement. Sasuke Uchiha, the one who started it all, doesn't hate Naruto? What?

"Wait a minute, Uchiha! You're trying to tell me that you don't hate Naruto? I know I may not be the smartest guy ever, but I'm not that stupid!" Kiba exclaims, his arms crossing each other in protest.

Sighing, Sasuke looks sleepily at the lists, that name circled on all three of them. "I'm not here to debate on where I stand with Naruto. And It seems that he's going to be on the starting line up anyway, so we might as well drop it."

"Seems like we agreed on everyone for the most part, so let's get out there before they end up worrying their precious little heads off," Kakashi mumbles finally joining into the conversation.

"Wait," Sasuke calls out startling the other two. "Did Kiba use the word allude? Do you even know what that means?" Sasuke jokes, a smirk devilishly playing on his lips. 

"Shut up Sasuke! Of course I know what that means!" Kiba growls, a crimson blush shining brightly on his lips. It's not like he would ever tell Sasuke that he learned that word over the weekend from Naruto. Pointedly glaring at the smug captain, Kiba marches out of the room, his obligation done for the day.

Vengeance is sweet, Sasuke thinks to himself as he follows Kakashi to the gym, all of their eyes immediately on them as they make their entrance. As Kakashi reads out the names, all enclosed with a terrifying silence, Sasuke waits for that name to be called, it's permanence the only thing he wishes for. A smile almost creeps onto his face thinking about all the time that they would spend together, communicate together. Maybe in time they can even be friends...

"...Naruto Uzumaki... That is all. The rest of you are on the reserve team until you prove that you are ready for the starting team. I wish you all luck. Practice tomorrow is after school. Please be there on time. You’re all dismissed,” Kakashi finishes before finally peering at his audience. He sighs and turns away slightly from the frowns and tears hugging at their eyes.

Naruto stares wide-eyed at the ground, his mind turning blank, his heart skipping a beat. He did it? He made the team? Somewhere deep inside of him this bubbling sensation erupted, its force consuming him whole until it pushed itself out in a form of a smile. It wasn't a grin, but more of a subtle smile. It was content brimming with this bubbling sensation.

Sasuke stares at Naruto pack up his stuff for a moment more before turning to his teammates and friends. He stays quiet as they chatter to themselves, his hands quick to pack up and sneak one more glance at the exiting blond. At the same time, Suigetsu walks in, his hair plastered to his head and a towel thrown over his bare shoulder.

“Sui, how many times have I told you that you’re not allowed to wear just your swim trunks at school? You’ll get in trouble,” Sasuke reminds his best friend before throwing him an extra shirt. He growls at the open grin he receives.

“Thanks Sasuke. Totally forgot to bring an extra shirt.” Smirking at the raven, his canine jutting out, Suigetsu jumps Sasuke effectively getting the captain wet. “Oops. Sorry, Sasuke,” Suigetsu feigns innocence before dodging the half-hearted punch.

Softly glaring at his friend, he starts toward the exit, his best friend following him with bouncing energy as he puts on the shirt at the same time, his arm getting stuck for a moment. They walk in silence through the bustling streets before getting into quiet neighborhood streets.

“So… Foxy blonde looked happy leaving the gym. Did he make the cut?” Suigetsu infers, his jab eliciting a growl from his raven friend.

Looking away for a second, Sasuke thinks back to the few times that he saw his blonde smile and was a little jealous that Suigetsu saw such a rarity. “Yeah, he did. It was kind of surprising that Kiba approved of him. Not complaining or anything.”

Chuckling softly, Suigetsu wraps his arm around Sasuke and messes with his hair. “You’re so cute and innocent, Sasuke. Oh, I know! Let’s go to our favorite burger place! It’s celebration for the end of try-outs, okay?” Suigetsu cheers before he starts dragging Sasuke around.

Upon entering the restaurant, Sasuke immediately focused on three customers. “Why is my brother having dinner with Naruto?” Sasuke whispers, his eyes wide and his mind reeling to make sense of this fucked up situation. Why does his brother get to eat a meal with his blonde perfection before he does?

“Well… Let’s go and see!” Suigetsu exclaims before dragging the spaced out raven. “Hey guys! I didnt know that you all knew each other. You guys don’t mind if we sit here, do you? Cool, thanks,” he decides quickly and without their permission before ramming into Itachi forcing him to scoot over in the booth.

Pouting to himself, Sasuke silently curses Suigetsu for forcing him to sit next to Naruto. Dammit, he wanted to look at Naruto’s face! He sighs silently, before sitting down next to the stiff blond. “Naruto. Itachi. Deidara,” Sasuke greets, a small nod to each of them.

Naruto stares blankly at the two new intruders, not quite expecting this new development. How the hell do they know Deidara and Itachi? At first, he was only expecting to eat out with Deidara, but then Itachi showed up as well, that possessive boyfriend. He’s not quite over their first meeting. Naruto shivers, his memories making him blush slightly.

“So, how does everyone know each other?” Naruto dares to ask, a creeping suspicion starting to form when looking at Sasuke and Itachi in one place. Wait, what is Itachi’s surname? It can’t be, can it?

“Sasuke is my little brother,” Itachi answers, his charcoal eyes peering at the blond, it’s intensity suffocating. “You guys are in the same grade, right?” The two in question sit there for a moment, neither looking at the other, before they nod stiffly, their legs hitting each other in the process.

Sasuke has to bite down on his tongue not to say or do something completely reckless, but dammit, this is the closest he has been to his blonde. He surprisingly smells like oranges. Is that his shampoo or does he eat a lot of oranges? That kind of goes with his obnoxious obsession of the color orange. God, he so perfect. Wait! What the fuck is he saying? Naruto is a guy and well, Sasuke is not gay. He would never be gay-

“Sasuke! Earth to Sasuke? Sheesh, you dreaming about something naughty or something?” Suigetsu laughs before turning away from the Uchiha glare. “Just kidding, sheesh. You gonna order?”

Sighing, Sasuke quickly orders a cheeseburger, a light blush dusted on his pale skin. He’s going to fucking kill Suigetsu and nothing will stop him. Glaring once again at his best friend, he finally drops it and tunes in on the conversation at hand. 

“Now that you’re paying attention, Sasuke, Deidara asked you how tryouts went?” Itachi offers before wrapping his arm around said boyfriend, his fingers trailing under his shirt and playing with his hip. “You’re so fucking cute,” Itachi growls before kissing Deidara, a blush clearly visible on the blonde’s tan skin.

Waiting for the lovebirds to quit making out, Sasuke finally answers, a glance thrown to Naruto, “It was good. Naruto actually tried out and made the team as well-” was all he could get out before Deidara squealed.

“What? How could you not tell me?” Deidara exclaims, his high pitched squeals obnoxious and gaining unwanted attention. “I thought we were best friends…” he trails off, his blue eyes sparkling and his plush lips pouting with a tremble.

Naruto furrows his brows and looks at his blonde friend with a frown. He is so fucking cute… Dammit! “Well, I wanted to tell you, but what if I didn't make the team? That would have been so embarrassing…” Naruto trails off before looking over to Sasuke, startling the raven. “Uh, thanks for having me on the team, Sasuke. I’ll make sure to earn my place.”

By the end of Naruto’s declaration, Sasuke was frozen in place, his black orbs small and shaking; his hands are trembling and his teeth are sinking into his tongue. What the fuck just happened? Trying not to short-circuit in front of his long time crush, he did the only thing that his mind would allow: a nod.

Thank god the waitress chose now to serve their food. Silence is completely acceptable when there is food present. Yeah, he didn't have to answer… Glancing at Naruto, he could feel a blush lightly consuming his pale cheeks. He could barely contain himself watching his love lick the juices from his hamburger off of his lips. Dammit, stop thinking about those things!

Back to the topic at hand. He should respond, right? That must have took Naruto a lot of courage to say, right? But what should he say? Ugh, this is so frustrating, but he needs to start off slow. He doesn’t want to scare-

“Hey guys! We saw you guys from the street so we decided to stop by,” Kiba exclaims with an exasperated Shikamaru dragging behind him, before he rams into Sasuke effectively scooting his two teammates to the side. Shikamaru opts to bring over a chair.

Now squished between his vice captain and his crush, Sasuke’s heart was almost beating audibly. Shit, this is too much. His side is literally flush against the blonde’s side. This is too much. Glaring at his friend, Sasuke decides to eat instead of chewing out his friend. Should he really complain? He’s always wanted to be this close with Naruto. He should be grateful.

“So Kiba and I are going to look at some basketball gear. Do you two wanna join us?” Shikamaru offers with a yawn to the other two basketball players. “Oh, Suigetsu, you can join us as well if you would like.”

“Yeah, thanks jerk,” Suigetsu pouts before turning to Sasuke and Naruto, each in mid bite. Laughing slightly at their predicament, Suigetsu takes a sip of his water.

“Well Naruto kind of needs new basketball shoes, right? He’s had those ragged things for a couple years now,” Deidara laughs upon the other blonde’s glare. “Sasuke, help this poor soul, please? His mom pretty much buys all of his stuff. He would have no idea what to buy.”

“Deidara! What the hell? My mom doesn’t buy all of my stuff…” Naruto trails off, his shoulders tense and a crimson blush spreading from the tip of his ears to his neck. Can Naruto get any cuter? 

“Sure, thanks for dinner, Itachi,” Sasuke nods before pushing Kiba out of the booth, a smirk dancing on his lips. Ignoring Kiba’s curse and Itachi’s glare, he immediately misses Naruto’s warmth. What is his problem?

Once hitting the spring night air, Kiba and Suigetsu start chattering about a tv show they're both watching. Apparently there are lot of boobs. The other three walk in silence, none really inclined to fill the silence.

Sasuke pushes his hair back only for it to fall back in place. Shit… He forgot to say something to Naruto. Well now it's way too late. Sighing, Sasuke glances over to his sweet blonde, Naruto’s eyes looking his way. Gasping, Sasuke holds Naruto’s stare, his breath stolen away and his throat constricts. Naruto’s sapphire eyes glisten in the moonlight and his pout define his plush lips.

They finally disconnect their eyes upon getting to the sports shop, both letting out a small sigh. They both head over to the shoe section while the others disperse through the store, each needing their own sports attire. “Uh… these shoes are really durable, but flexible. I think they would be your best bet…” Sasuke trails off before sitting down on a nearby bench.

Watching Naruto look through the different styles before trying out a pair with an orange and black swirl design, Sasuke tried his hardest to calm his racing heart. Naruto is going to wear something that he picked out? This is unreal. It’s like they’re on a date- Woah, hold up. Stop thinking about that! They will never date. Naruto will never like him back… It’s not possible.

Sasuke has to take short and silent breaths to calm his constricting throat. Come on, he knew that Naruto would never like him in that way. It’s probably impossible to become friends with him in the end as well. Looking off to the side, it was hard for Sasuke to keep a passive look on his face. He needs to drown these feeling or it’ll seriously rip him apart.

“Hey… Are you okay, Sasuke? You look down about something,” Naruto inquires not quite looking at Sasuke. He’s crouching down in front of the raven, his slender fingers playing with his shorts.

That was all it took to jump start the raven. “No, I’m fine… Thanks for asking,” Sasuke dismisses suddenly standing up and taking a few steps away from the blonde. With his back to Naruto, Sasuke turns back and sees that he had chosen which shoes he had wanted.

Nodding towards the register, they head over to the front, both not looking at the other. After paying for the shoes they sit outside on a bench waiting for the rest of them to finish their shopping. The silence is suffocating… They’re no talking at all! 

Fidgeting with his dark locks, Sasuke wracks his mind to talk about something. Why is this so much more awkward? He’s always fine with not talking- oh. He’s never been alone with Naruto before. Once this fact was present, Sasuke couldn’t think about anything else. God, he just wants to kiss those plush lips and make him his. 

Looking off to the side, Sasuke sighs, his breath shaky. He needs to just say it. It’s now or never. Okay. One. Two- “Uh, you don’t have to thank me. You earned your spot on the team,” Sasuke whispers, his breath coming out wispy.

Naruto stares wide eyed for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing. Sasuke couldn’t fathom what could be so funny that Naruto would be clutching his sides as he doubles over laughing his lungs out. “Ah ha, I can’t believe that you’ve been thinking about that this entire time. I’ve been trying furiously to think what could be going on in your mind,” Naruto chuckles trying his hardest to calm himself.

Before Sasuke could say anything or even try to think of anything, the rest of their group peeks their heads out of the store, all of them giving a weird look towards the laughing blonde. “What’s so funny?” Suigetsu asks cautiously hoping he hadn’t walked on any eggshells.

Finally only down to a smile, Naruto turns to Suigetsu after another glance at the frozen raven. “Nothing. Sasuke is just being cute,” Naruto giggles, his tan fingers immediately coming up to play with his hair.

Recoiling, Sasuke’s charcoal eyes widen as a crimson blush consumes his face like how a drop of water spreads on a paper towel. His throat constricts painfully, his words trying to fight their way out, but their attempts are futile against the blonde’s sparkling gaze. His stomach is fluttering like he’s on a roller coaster, but it isn’t unpleasant. It’s stirring up his insides. It’s doing something weird. Sasuke Uchiha does not have butterflies in his stomach. He can’t. He’s an Uchiha.

As sudden as that comment had been, Sasuke bolts up and starts walking towards the train station, his hands fisted in his pockets. “We should head home. It’s getting late,” Sasuke calls out to the frozen group effectively jump starting Suigetsu to race after him, swinging a wild arm around the hunched raven.

Naruto follows after next, a reminisce of a smile dazzling on his lips. Shikamaru and Kiba stay back, both looking at the other, their minds racing to catch up with the situation. Slowly following the trio, they stare at the tense back of their captain. “Sasuke likes Naruto?” Kiba whispers, his mouth gaping. How could it be?


	5. Chapter 5

A nice breeze rustles Naruto’s blonde locks as he gazes up at the glistening moon and stars, a reminiscence of a smile lingering on his lips. He really didn’t expect this day to turn out like this. Naruto has to glance at his companions to make sure they are still there, some of them murmuring to each other. Who would've thought that he would be standing at the train station with them, a part of them?

He didn’t. Not in a million years.

Honestly, Naruto can barely wrap his head around this. He actually laughed at Sasuke and didn't get punched. His chest hurts at the memory. He doesn’t know why. It just does. Maybe because this barrier that has separated them seemed to weaken if only for a moment.

A gust of wind bats their hair in every which direction as the train gently passes them until the last car stops in front of them, their signature spot. It was instinct for Naruto to head across the aisle, but being so late, there is only a couple people in the car. Before he has to decide which side to sit on, there is a small tug at the end of his shirt.

Naruto stares at Sasuke, his back to him, but a pale hand obviously tugging him towards their side. His mouth gapes open slightly as he lets himself get pulled over, sitting down next to Sasuke, his eyes looking away from Naruto. Instead of questioning the raven captain, Naruto stays quiet as the rest of them talk quietly, their voices like a lullaby. 

Watching as the scenery passes them by, stars turning into blurs and dark, luminous clouds blotching the sky periodically, Naruto feels himself blink slowly, his eyelids heavy. As darkness consumes him, he feels his head nodding until he leans to the side, his head finding something comfortable to lay on.

Sasuke jumps slightly, his black orbs immediately staring at the mop of blonde hair on his tense shoulder. A light blush warms his cheeks as his mind goes blank. What is Naruto doing? Sasuke was just about to question the blonde before hearing the quiet snore. His blush intensifies knowing that his blonde is so vulnerable in front of him. 

A small chuckle from his other side startles him and reminds him that the two of them are sadly not alone. Glaring at Kiba, the offender, he wills the blush to go away. “What?” Sasuke bites out, his voice a little softer to not wake up his sleeping fox. He glares harder upon another chuckle from the brunette.

“Sorry, it's just, you guys look really cute right now. You always push us away when we want to sleep on your shoulder. I didn't think it would look so cute,” Kiba gushes, his smirk stretching even more at Sasuke’s blush. “I can see what Naruto was saying earlier, Sa-su-ke.”

A deep growl rumbles from the bottom of his throat as he tightens his jaw and clench his fists. “I am not cute,” Sasuke empathises with a scowl. After another chuckle from the brunette, Sasuke opts to look out the window. 

It’s a really clear sky out tonight. Sasuke wonders for a moment if maybe the two of them can sit under a sky like this in the future. Just him, his blonde, and the starry night. Glancing at the still blonde, Sasuke couldn’t help the small flutter in his chest. That’s impossible, isn’t it?

Sighing under his breath, Sasuke waves to his best friend as he gets off at his stop. Suigetsu gives him a cheeky grin and a wink before ducking out into the night. What a bastard, Sasuke thinks to himself. Kiba and Shikamaru murmur to themselves, something about Kiba’s dog. 

Sasuke takes this small moment to look down at his resting blonde. He hadn’t noticed before, but Naruto’s eyelashes are so long. They’re beautiful. On further inspection, Sasuke notices the slight curve in his nose that makes it adorably small, but enough to keep his glasses hanging on. Speaking of which, his thick framed glasses bounces slightly as the train jumps from a bump.

Acting instinctively, his heart jumping out of his chest, Sasuke brushes his fingers against the tan skin of his beloved. Sasuke can’t move. He won’t move. Heart beating out of his chest, Sasuke holds the glasses in place before regretfully pulling his hand away from the angel’s soft skin and stuffing the glasses in his coat pocket. He has to steal himself away so that he wouldn’t reach up and brush against him again.

Blinking suddenly, Sasuke directs his attention to the two best friends as they get up for their stop. He feels his heart tighten painfully as they give him smug smiles. He doesn’t get it. Why would they smile? Shouldn’t they be confused? Mad? Why would they give a look just like Suigetsu? They can’t….

They know that he loves Naruto.

How could they? Is he so obvious about it? Who else knows? Have they told anyone? What are they going to do? As Sasuke panics, his mind swirling in a whirlwind of chaos and insanity, Kiba and Shikamaru gives Sasuke a clear thumbs up before making their exit into the night.

Sitting there, his blonde still with his eyes closed and his head atop of his shoulder, Sasuke sighs to himself. He doesn’t think they’ll tell anyone. Yeah, they’re good people. Finally relaxing, Sasuke looks down at his blond once again and smiles, a very rare thing for the Uchiha. Giving into the temptation, with no one around, Sasuke brushes his fingers into the soft locks. Sasuke’s heart almost immediately explodes when his stop is announced.

Shit.

What does he do with Naruto?

He guess he could wake him up and tell him to be up for his stop… or he could carry him to his or Naruto’s house and sleep there… No, he should just wake him up. That would be the normal thing to do even though he looks too cute to wake up… dammit!!

“Hey, Naruto. Wake up. It’s my stop,” Sasuke growls unintentionally as he shakes the blonde’s shoulder gently. When he doesn’t get a response to his efforts, he shakes him harder…. and harder…. and why won’t he wake up? Growling from the pit of his throat, Sasuke shakes him ruthlessly still with no result. “Are you serious?”

A small blush spreads on his cheeks in a crimson conquest, as he decides in a split second to mount his blonde on his back and rush out onto his stop, the train doors almost closing on his passenger. Ignoring some weird looks from passerbyers, Sasuke makes his way through the suburban streets, his blonde on his back and their bags held tightly in his left hand.

He tries to ignore his crimson face and his racing heart and his swirling stomach, but he can’t. He has to face the facts. He loves Naruto. He doesn’t like Naruto. He loves Naruto. Sasuke feels his chest sting at the thought, because he knows deep down in his heart that it will never be reciprocated. Never. What is he doing feeding these feelings? He needs to tear these feelings out and burn them. 

There are no need for these useless feelings. They’ll only hurt him in the long run.

Walking up the winding driveway, Sasuke sighs, his obsidian orbs staring, focusing on the light gushing out from the second floor window, two figures peering out from it. He watches as they disappear for a minute or two and reappear at the front door as he and his passenger approach it.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Itachi taunts from the opened front door, his strong back leaning against the frame and his muscular arms crossed in front of him.

Ignoring Itachi and Deidara for a second, Sasuke halts in front of them, his eyes downcast. “He fell asleep on the train ride back….” Sasuke trails off, his eyes coming to meet their peering eyes.

“Hmmmm… Naruto tends to stay asleep once he does. It’s really cute. Right, Sasuke?” Deidara gleams with his lips trying to conceal an obvious smirk. Deciding to ignore the devils of destruction, Sasuke brushes past them heading for his room. “Oh, I’m taking the guest bedroom so Naruto will have to sleep in yours!” Deidara exclaims with a grin obviously plastered on his lips now.

Turning around, Sasuke knows that Deidara has no intention of using the guest bedroom, but it is only a mere excuse for Sasuke to use the next morning. Sasuke has to shake his head to keep his smile from blowing up to a facing-eating grin. God, Deidara is so stupid, Sasuke growls to himself.

Sasuke sighs a breath of relief as he sets the blonde on his king sized bed. “Phew, you’re kind of heavy for a small guy,” Sasuke chuckles before putting the covers over the resting angel. Just as he is about to pull away, a small ring erupts from the blonde’s bag. What the hell? Getting over his mini heart attack, Sasuke searches the bag and extracts the phone from the side pocket.

What the hell?

From Kiba:

[Hey, Naruto! I’m leaving my house soon. I’ll be over in about 20. See ya.]

What the fuck? Why the hell would Kiba be going to Naruto’s house? Is he going to tell Naruto about his love for him? Why is he so familiar with him?

Sasuke waits silently, the phone ringing in his ear. He gently sits down on the bed, his charcoal eyes glancing down at his lovely blonde.

“-Hey Naruto! Did you get my text? I was just about to leave.”

“... Why are you going to Naruto’s house, Kiba?” Sasuke asks, his voice calm and his tone steady, but inside a raging storm was brewing.

“S-Sasuke? Why do you have Naruto’s phone?” Sasuke could hear the panic rising in the dog lover’s voice. What is he hiding?

“Hn. Well, Naruto wouldn’t wake up so I brought him back to my house. I’ve explained myself, so explain, mutt.” Sasuke couldn’t help the insult from spilling through his lips. He wants to throw up at any explanation that Kiba would give him.

“... Uh, this is kind of embarrassing… Naruto is tutoring me…” Kiba trails off before coughing awkwardly into the phone.

“... Oh, I see,” was all that Sasuke could manage as he stares intensely at Naruto. He was jealous over some tutoring? God, he needs to get his head straight. “Well, I’m sorry that it will have to be cancelled for tonight. Naruto is dead asleep.”

“Yeah, thanks. See you tomorrow…” Kiba trails off once again before hanging up, a small sigh cut off at the end.

Sitting on his bed, his sleeping angel so close, Sasuke gently sets the phone down on the covers. He wants to crawl across the expansive bed and capture Naruto under his body, his fingers finding those soft locks. His lips finding the blonde’s before he devours him completely. He unconsciously licks his dry lips, his eyes becoming dark and his hands beginning to tremble. A little taste won’t hurt anyone…

The door suddenly opens and Deidara pops his head in, a grin plastered on his lips. “Hey Sasuke, I had someone bring over a change of clothes for Naruto. Do you mind changing him and putting his clothes outside your door so I could wash them for tomorrow?” 

Eyes widening, Sasuke sighs before turning to Deidara, only a slight blush on his cheeks alluding to his thoughts. “Um, uh, sure. I’ll get them out right away…” Sasuke trails off, his black orbs swallowing Naruto whole. Can he really hold back?

“... If you can’t hold back, Naruto will never forgive you,” Deidara whispers in the raven’s ear before walking out and closing the door, his blue eyes never looking back at the younger Uchiha. 

Breathing slowly and shallowly, Sasuke gently pulls back the covers and reveals the loose orange jersey and the black basketball shorts sliding down his tan hips. It took all of Sasuke’s strength not to rip off that clothing. “Oh god,” he whispers out as he gently sits on the blonde’s torso. His dark eyes stare intensely at his blonde as he slowly pulls the orange jersey over his blonde head, his tan arms rising up.

He couldn’t help the small gasp that is yanked from his throat as Naruto lays under him, his slender sun-kissed arms above his head and his surprising abs quivering in his sleep. Sasuke didn’t think of Naruto as a masculine man, but these slender muscles are very pleasing. He always thought of his blonde as a small, defenseless animal, preferably as a small bunny, but these tempting abs said another thing entirely. 

Sasuke has to take small breaths to endure this torture and grasp one slender arm after another, each going into their spot through the loose white t-shirt sleeves. Moving off of Naruto’s torso and onto the bed, Sasuke groans at the movement. “Fuck,” Sasuke hisses as he stares down at the evident bulge in his basketball shorts. His heart stops for a moment when Naruto moans and changes his sleeping position slightly. 

Only after a couple minutes does Sasuke move again, his straining manhood tensing in rage as he hovers over his angel. He feels a heavy blush consume his face as he slides down the loose shorts from his tan hips and then his muscular legs. Licking his lips once again, it takes him all the strength and resistance he has left to look away from the tight boxer briefs and grab the sweat pants next to him. At least they weren’t just briefs, but god do they leave little to imagine. He doesn’t even know how he manages to get the sweatpants up to cover his blonde.

Covering Naruto with the white sheets, Sasuke feels a tinge of pain as he walks into the bathroom, the orange jersey held tightly in his palm. Sasuke immediately moans as he palms his straining length, his entire body tensing at the pleasure. Sitting down on the covered toilet, Sasuke yanks his shorts and briefs off and quickly pumps his standing erection. “Ah, Naruto,” Sasuke moans softly before covering his mouth with the orange jersey. Naruto’s sweaty scent fills up his nostrils as he grasps his penis harder and quickens the pace.

His toes curl and his back arches as his climax comes closer and closer, his stomach coiling and his breaths becoming rugged. A silent moan leaves his mouth wide open as he cums onto the white tile floor, his cum thick and plentiful. Panting there for a couple moments, his obsidian orbs glazed over and his muscles twitching, Sasuke basks in the aftermath, his brain thinking only of his blonde. 

“Ah, uh,” Sasuke moans as he tries to move his hand away, but his manhood twitches again at the movement. “Fuck.” Touching himself once again, Sasuke puts the orange jersey over his shoulders and wears it like a scarf, the scent consuming him once again. Now with both hands free, Sasuke uses his other one to fondle his swelling balls. Sasuke moans and groans openly now as he sets out on a fast pace, his slender fingers stroking him from the base to the dripping tip. A particularly loud moan escapes his plush lips as he plays with the tip, its precum being slathered all around.

He once again goes silent as the strips of white shoots out, most of the thick substance ending up in his palm this time. He feels his eyelids go heavy as he sits on the sticky toilet, his muscles trembling violently and his palm holding his pulsating dick. Shit, this feels way too good. It takes all his strength to pull off his shorts completely and wash his hands off before finally taking off the orange jersey, its scent lingering slightly. 

Standing in the shower, the water coming down on him, Sasuke thinks back to the couple of days leading up to this moment. He thinks about the stares that they held and the couple good moments of conversation they had. He thinks back to the moment where he picked out Naruto’s basketball shoes and where Naruto laughed at him, his smile brilliant. 

It wasn’t until then that Sasuke feels a little bit of hope for the future to come. Maybe if he didn’t hold back, he could actually have a relationship with Naruto. Maybe he can hold his blonde in the future, his smile directed at Sasuke for no other reason than just being together. Sasuke has to breathe out a painful breath as he clutches as his chest. What’s stopping him from his happy ending? The only one that is stopping him is himself. All these years he has sabotaged himself, no one else.

But if he does go after Naruto, he has to do it right. No more of these sneaky pleasures or secret stares. If he wants his love then he’ll have to be patient and smart. There are no more hiding his feelings. There are no more excuses. Sasuke Uchiha loves Naruto Uzumaki. 

Stepping out of the shower, Sasuke wraps a towel around his pale waist and strides out of the bathroom taking the orange jersey with him. His cheeks immediately blush a bright pink staring at Naruto cuddling into one of his pillows. Shit, it’s so much harder to control his emotions when he finally accepted his feelings for his blonde crush. 

He shakily takes the cold basketball shorts and toss them out the room along with the jersey. Walking towards his blonde with the intent to climb in bed with him was making his heart pound and his fingers shake. Before climbing into the bed, he had enough sense to dry his hair and put a pair of sweatpants on himself. He usually only wears his underwear, but he’ll be a little decent for his blonde.

With a king sized bed, it is easy to put a great distance between them. Even though they are at least a couple of feet apart from each other, it didn’t do anything to calm his beating heart. Sasuke could only sleep at the thought that tomorrow is a new day and with that new day, he can go after Naruto with full confidence in his resolve.

“Night, Naruto.”

…

Groaning, Naruto snuggles more into the object that gave him a comforting warmth. A content smile teases his lips as he feels strong arms grasp tighter around him. It was only a couple blissful moments later that his mind starts to catch up with the situation. Why is Deidara in his bed? Isn’t it a school day? Wait, when did he get home? Isn’t it Deidara’s night off?

Naruto’s mind starts to short circuit and his body tenses in the other’s arms. He dares to open his sapphire eyes and stares blankly at the pale chest in front of him. Blinking, Naruto realizes that this is definitely not his best friend’s chest. Now fully panicking, Naruto starts to untangle himself from the muscular man that he was just snuggling with.

He feels his heart stop as he stares down at his basketball captain and classmate, Sasuke Uchiha. His pale skin glows in the morning sunlight and his usual cold facade is completely replaced with a soft vulnerable look. A small blush taints his tan skin as Sasuke opens his eyes, their eyes connecting immediately.

Neither of them move for a couple moments, their eyes intensely searching each other for answers, and unrealized by the both of them, their legs are still tangled with each other. It wasn’t until the door was opened that the trance is broken and they blink.

“Oh do pardon me if I am interrupting something,” Deidara chuckles slyly, a smirk teasing his lips as he turns to leave.

“W-wait! Where am I, Deidara?” Naruto finally speaks, his heart beginning to settle once seeing his best friend. Deidara wouldn’t let anything happen to him. There is nothing to worry about- “What the fuck? Why am I in different clothing?” Naruto exclaims as he fully untangles himself from his raven classmate.

Before Deidara can answer his blonde friend, Sasuke speaks up, “Uh, this is my room, Naruto, and Deidara changed you. Um, you fell asleep on the train ride home and since it was impossible to wake you up, I, uh, I brought you here to sleep…” Sasuke looks away from Naruto, his slender fingers coming up to brush through his messy, dark locks. Sasuke’s bed hair is actually kind of cute…

“Did I really have to sleep in your bed and why were we, uh, um, you know?” Naruto manages to get out before covering his face and the consuming blush.

Sasuke gapes at Naruto for a couple of moments before clearing his throat and answering, “Well, Deidara told me he was taking the guest bedroom and well, I don’t know. I put you on the other side of the bed. You must have, uh, traveled your way over here or something…”

Now completely mortified, Naruto buries his head in the silky pillow. He isn’t really surprised. Deidara has told him that he is the heaviest sleeper in the world and that he will cuddle anything near him. He is so fucked. “I am so sorry, Sasuke. I can’t believe that I have infringed on you so much-”

“It’s fine, Naruto. We need to get ready or we’ll be late for school,” Sasuke curtly cuts Naruto off before climbing out of bed and removing his sweat pants, the article of clothing tossed right next to Naruto on the bed.

Naruto could only gape at Sasuke’s bare bottom, his gay mind short circuiting and his face flushing completely. He went to bed without underwear?!? Watching Sasuke as he searched through his underwear drawer, Naruto couldn’t take his eyes off of his beautiful, muscular ass. He gasps as Sasuke pulls up a pair of dark blue briefs and turns around to the scarlet blonde.

“Are you gonna change or just stare all day?” Sasuke asks, his eyes staring at him without relent before turning back to his dresser to search for his uniform. 

Naruto trembles a little as the sudden image of the bulge in those tight briefs flashes to his swirling mind. This is too much, Naruto thinks as he searches the room for his bag containing his dirty uniform. He’ll have to deal with it.

“Oh, I washed your uniform and your basketball clothes for you last night. Here you go,” Deidara explains as he walks into the room and sets the stack of clothing on the bed. “I’ll see you downstairs, Naruto.” Deidara nods to Naruto before exiting and closing the door behind him.

Naruto takes a silent breath before climbing off the massive bed and slowly undresses himself. His chest tightens painfully and a crimson blush spreads on his cheeks as he stands with his back to his host only in his underwear. He takes quick work in putting on his pants first and then his short sleeved button-up shirt and finally his yellow vest. It wasn’t until he turns around to look at Sasuke that he realizes that he doesn’t have his glasses on. He instinctively reaches up to the bridge of his nose to push up his glasses.

“Why do you wear fake glasses?” Sasuke asks, his black orbs staring intently in his blue orbs. Naruto gapes slightly, his plush lips open and his eyes widening for a second. When Naruto doesn’t answer, Sasuke picks up the pair of glasses from the dresser and looks up at the blonde once more before snapping it in half. “You look better without them,” Sasuke concludes as he drops them in a trash can.

“What the fuck, Sasuke?” Naruto growls, his voice weak from the shock of Sasuke’s actions. 

Sighing, Sasuke walks over to Naruto, his eyes tired. “I’m not going to apologize. If you want a new pair then I’ll pay for it, but I honestly think you look better without them. I can see your eyes easier,” Sasuke explains before walking out of his room, his hands immediately going in his pockets.

All Naruto could do is stare at the ground, his heart beating a million miles per second. Did Sasuke just compliment him? Did he insinuate that he wanted to see his eyes? Does that mean he can meet Sasuke’s eyes? Have they somehow became equals of sorts?

Naruto slowly moves his feet as he follows out the room where a butler is waiting to show him to the kitchen where the entire Uchiha family is bustling around. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha are sitting at the table, Mr. Uchiha reading a newspaper and Mrs. Uchiha flipping through a magazine. Sasuke is at the counter lazily eating a bowl of cereal. Deidara is also at the counter chomping on a delectable strawberry, while Itachi is on the other side smirking at the blonde butler.

“Ah, father, mother,” Sasuke addresses his parents, effectively getting their attention. “This is Naruto Uzumaki. He’s a friend of mine that stayed over last night.” Sasuke looks over to the blonde before munching on his cereal once again.

Bringing his attention to Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, Naruto blushes under their stare. “Uh, it’s a pleasure to meet you both. Sorry for intruding on you without notice,” Naruto apologizes with a bow to the both of them before shaking each of their hands.

“Oh dear, I guess you don’t remember us. You were only just a baby. We are good friends with your parents, Minato and Kushina. It looks like they raised you to be a nice and polite boy,” Mrs. Uchiha smiles, a slight blush on her cheeks. “Help yourself to some breakfast, Naruto.”

Bowing to them once again, Naruto walks dazed over to the counter where he stands between Deidara and Sasuke. He grins as he steals a strawberry and plops it into his mouth where it explodes its great flavor.

“Hey!” Deidara gasps before devilishly wrapping his legs around Naruto’s thin waist and brings him flush against him. They struggle for a minute with each other wrestling their hands to try and gain some advantage. “Heh, don’t think you’ll leave without a punishment,” Deidara smirks.

“Stop fooling around, Deidara,” Itachi sighs as he looks on with slight amusement as he slathers bread with butter. His amusement didn’t last long.

Deidara finally over power’s his best friend and tugs him close enough for Deidara to plant a big kiss on Naruto’s forehead effectively gaining a crimson blush from him. After that, everything went in slow-mo as Sasuke yanks Naruto from Deidara’s clutches just in time to dodge Itachi’s fist. The force of the pulling sent the two to the floor, Sasuke’s head colliding with the wall.

“Itachi!” Deidara gasps as he grabs his lover’s shaking hand. “You need to apologize right now!” he exclaims as he stares down Itachi, their glares clashing against each other. 

Groaning, Sasuke blinks his eyes before heaving the stunned Naruto and himself up. He glares at his brother before grabbing some toast and exiting without a word, his blonde love dragging behind him.

They walk in silence for awhile, the morning light bearing down on them. It wasn’t until they approach the train station that Sasuke finally speaks up. “I’m sorry about my brother. He’s very possessive over Deidara… Um, this toast is for you,” Sasuke offers, his dark eyes peering over at Naruto.

Naruto couldn’t help the smile that forms on his lips as he takes the bread from his raven companion. As he munches on the bread, a comfortable silence consumes them as they wait for the train to arrive. They did leave a little early.

Naruto was about to turn to Sasuke and thank him for the delicious bread when he meets eyes with Neji. Oh shit. He tenses as the angry brunette marches up to them. As if Sasuke could sense his uncomfort, Sasuke finally sees Neji and steps in between them, his eyes turning into a glare.

“What the fuck is Uzumaki doing here?” Neji hisses as he matches Sasuke’s own glare, the air suddenly becoming denser.

“He stayed over last night,” Sasuke explains curtly, his black orbs challenging Neji to say something, anything. Neji miraculously turns away and waits silently for the train to approach and stop in front of them.

Naruto feels as if his his chest is being squeezed by the mighty hand of god as he walks towards the last train car. What is he supposed to do in this situation? Where is he supposed to sit? Is he supposed to look at Sasuke for reassurance?

As all of last night finally came back to Naruto, he feels a small tug on his vest as he is pulled over to their side where he sits in between Sasuke and Hinata. His eyes meets with Sasuke’s eyes as he realizes what was said during breakfast. 

Sasuke said he is his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke has to bite his tongue as Naruto leans over him for the millionth time that night to look at his math problem. Sasuke swallows the little spit in his dry mouth, his constricting throat protesting the action. It is then that Naruto leans back and starts on his own problem, his luscious tongue sticking out.

Sasuke regretfully looks away and brings his attention to the other two in Naruto’s room, Kiba and Shikamaru. After finding out that troublemaker, Kiba, was studying with his Naruto, he just had to intervene into that recipe for disaster. So of course Shikamaru also had to follow to look after his puppy as well.

“Hey, Naruto. What did you get on problem 45?” Sasuke asks monotonically, his dark eyes looking anywhere but his math homework. 

“Mmmm, three,” Naruto answers, his attention barely strayed from his current problem. 

“Oh, yeah. Me too,” Sasuke grumbles as he starts to work on the next problem, a sharp pain in his chest making him cringe. After these three weeks together and all he accomplished was a steady friendship only fueled by basketball and studying. It’s pathetic really.

If he confessed his feelings now, he would only get a rejection and an end to their friendship, but at this point he’ll stay in the friend zone forever! Biting his lip again, he wills his blush to go down before starting his daring move.

“Hey, Naruto. I finished my math homework. Need any help?” Sasuke asks as he leans closer to peer at Naruto’s paper, his breaths purposely hitting Naruto’s neck. Sasuke almost smiles as Naruto shivers, his neck raising goosebumps.

“Uh, actually yeah. I’m not quite sure how to figure out 51,” Naruto whispers, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Is he embarrassed?

Taking this chance opportunity, Sasuke reaches an arm around Naruto and starts on problem 51 effortlessly. Sasuke knew it's obvious to the other two what he is trying to do, but hopefully it isn’t for Naruto. He’s actually kind of concerned that Naruto would just allow anyone to wrap their arms around his waist and breathe down his neck.

“Do you understand now, Naruto?” Sasuke manages without groaning as he pulls back from Naruto, the pink blush still on his cheeks. Does Naruto like him? It can’t be that easy, can it?

“Yeah, thanks Sasuke! It’s so embarrassing that I needed help on such a simple problem,” Naruto smiles gently before going onto the last problem, his attention completely off of his raven companion.

Of course it can’t be that easy, Sasuke groans internally as he scrolls through his phone to try and distract his beating heart. Getting all bothered by himself is really pathetic. Sighing, he resigns his efforts for the night.

Kiba sighs once again as he looks at the math problem in front of him. Having no idea how to figure it out, he peers from the corner of his eye to stare at his best friend, Shikamaru. They’ve known each for as long as they can remember and have been best friends for just as long, but something dark and evil started to come in between them.

It was sometime in their last year of middle school that Kiba realized that he had feeling for his lazy friend. They were having a sleepover at Shikamaru’s place, so Shikamaru took a shower just like he had many times before. He doesn’t know why, but this time seeing his best friend in just a towel made him really horny. Maybe it was the start of puberty or the fact that he looked extra good that night, but those feeling had stuck with Kiba since then.

Before it was just sexual attraction, but being best friend’s, his attraction manifested into full blown love. He is completely in the grasp of Shikamaru and he couldn’t love it anymore. He knows that his best friend isn’t gay, so following these feelings would only end their relationship. He was not going to let that happen.

So as he sits there, studying with Naruto, Sasuke and his beloved, Kiba could only try to help his friend out. Maybe it was boredom or the frustration of his own situation, but he became annoyed with Sasuke and Naruto’s relationship. It’s obvious that Sasuke has been trying to slowly gain Naruto’s trust through basketball and their time here, studying and making small talk, but it’s going too slowly. It’s kind of pathetic.

It’s already been three weeks since Naruto first joined their group of friends. It was weird for most of them, but faded away quickly. The first to talk him was Hinata. She was more than glad to jump on that boat. They have been childhood friends for a long time anyway. Everyone else kind of followed. How could anyone make Hinata sad by being mean to Naruto? Well, Neji, Ino and Sakura have no qualms with making their disgust with Naruto apparent.

He doesn’t really mind because they’ve always been kind of annoying anyway. They can go suck it, because Naruto is actually a kind of cool kid. He’s super smart and he makes a good joke here or there. He’s also pretty easy to look at. It wasn’t until basketball that he realized that Naruto is pretty fit. He could have definitely taken a number on him if only he’d fight back in their earlier encounters.

Kiba tries to swallow the guilt he feels as he stares at his new friend. To repent for these years of pain, Kiba has determined that he will get his friend someone that truly loves him from the bottom of his heart. But in order to do that, they’ll need a little bit of a push.

Sorry Naruto. 

“Hey Naruto,” Kiba calls out, his eyes lidded and his body leaning forward, his elbows on the table. With Naruto’s sparkling eyes giving him his full attention, Kiba asks simply, his voice and eyes steady, “Will you go out with me?”

While Kiba stayed still, his mind completely still, three sets of eyes widen, their bodies frozen in their spots. Kiba expected a subtle glare from Sasuke, but what hurt more was the pained expression that he got instead. He has to bite his tongue to not go back on his decision.

“What do you mean, Kiba? Is there a place you would like to go?” Naruto manages out, his voice raspy and his ocean orbs looking to the side.

Sighing, Kiba reaches across the table and capture’s the blonde’s hand in his own. “I meant, would you be go on a date with me?” Kiba breathes out, his sharp eyes unmoving from the blonde’s widened ones. All Kiba wants to do is see what Shikamaru is doing. Is he disgusted with Kiba? Will they not be able to be friends anymore?

He waits there, the silence slowly chipping away his resolve. Naruto will definitely say yes… Does he need a push? Just as Kiba was about to speak again, Naruto looks at him, an adorable blush soiling his cheeks.

“W-why would you ask me that? It’s not like I’m gay or anything,” Naruto starts, his blush and raising voice not convincing to the brunette.

Humming, Kiba painfully turns his head towards his bed. He could feel Naruto start to panic as Kiba crawls over to his bed and reaches underneath it for the gold. “You really didn’t think that I would scavenge for porn? I was really surprised to find gay porn magazines, but I was also pleasantly surprised… I haven’t told anyone, but…. I’m, um, gay,” Kiba manages to get out, his nerves feeling like they were on fire as he finally looks over to Shikamaru.

It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. There wasn’t any disgust on his face or anything. It’s just utter surprise and maybe a little hurt. Swallowing once again, Kiba crawls back over his eyes only looking at Naruto.

“So, um, I’ll ask you again… Will you go a date with me?” Kiba asks bravely, butterflies starting to jumble in his stomach. Kiba knows this isn’t a real confession, but he still can’t mess this up. 

Naruto blushes, his heart almost jumping out of his chest as he looks off to the side. Kiba almost thought for a second that he was about to get rejected, but then Naruto looked back at him, his sapphire eyes shining brilliantly.

“I can’t really say that I like you in that way, but… um, I guess I’ll be willing to try it if you want…” Naruto trails off, a crimson blush consuming his entire face as he glances at Kiba, his chest fluttering.

“Yeah, I would like that,” Kiba sighs as he reaches forward and holds Naruto’s hot and trembling hand. He almost fell in love with the cute blonde when he received a very convincing blush. “Ha, ha. You’re so cute Naruto.”

“What the fuck,” Sasuke growls ruining the romantic mood, his obsidian orbs glaring at the new couple. “Since when the fuck were either of you gay? You can’t just spring that on us…” Sasuke trails off, his stomach fluttering, not in the good way.

Sighing, his nerves on fire, Kiba opens his mouth to answer, “I’ve known that I was gay since my last year of middle school. Guys were just starting to get attractive at that time and it kind of turned me on. I watched some gay porn and man was it a good fap. Dicks really do it for-”

“Oh my god, you are so crass!” Shikamaru growls, his usual calm demeanor now flustered. “Why have you never told me? You know I would have totally supported you. We’re best friends!” Shikamaru argues, his lips turned down into a frown and his eyes beginning to get teary. Kiba has honestly never seen him like that.

A silence overtakes the four, Naruto and Kiba looking to the side with the other two looking for answering. It was only moments later that Naruto sighs, his Sapphire eyes finally looking the two in their eyes. His breath is stolen away as he meets Sasuke’s black eyes, his intensity consuming Naruto.

“I-I’ve known since I can remember. I remember distinctly on the first day in the first grade when a boy in my class held my hand. I couldn’ forget about it. It made me blush and feel weird inside. I don’t think that I knew I was gay then, but I’m pretty sure that was the moment that triggered it. It wasn’t until middle school that Deidara got me my first gay magazine when he found me looking through his gay manga. That stuff can get pretty scandalized!” Naruto exclaims, his chuckles weak and awkward. Naruto swallows thickly.

Sasuke wants to shoot himself after hearing that story. Does Naruto not realize that Sasuke is the boy that held his hand on the first day? Sasuke couldn’t forget it even if he wanted to. It was the only day that he didn’t ruin Naruto’s life and now he knows that this is what Naruto has kept his entire life. This memory makes him smile beautifully and is what he thinks awoken his deepest desires? Can Naruto pull on Sasuke’s heart strings anymore than he already has? Does he have logical reason to lunge at Naruto and start making out right now? No, oh, okay then…

The silence continues as the four of them sit there, their eyes not meeting each other and their hearts yearning for something that is not yet theirs. 

Clearing his throat, Shikamaru grabs Kiba’s elbow effectively gaining the brunette’s attention. “I think we’re all done with doing our homework for the most part… Let’s go Kiba. I want to talk to you…” Shikamaru trails off, his voice slightly raspy.

Biting his lip, Kiba nods before turning to look at his new boyfriend. “Mmmm, you want to go out on our date this weekend?” Kiba offers, a feral grin eating his face as he leans across the table to get as close as possible to his blushing blonde.

“Um, uh, sure. I-I’ve never been on a date before… so, um, treat me kindly,” Naruto manages to get out before leaning back and covering his crimson face. Naruto barely kept himself from fainting when Kiba lunges across the table and plants a kiss on his where his lips would be. “Kiba!” Naruto gasps, as he pushes the laughing teen away. “You better not pull any of this bullshit on our date,” Naruto warns, his usual fire beginning to prickle.

“Right, right. See you two tomorrow,” Kiba chuckles before exiting with a slightly dazed Shikamaru following after him.

If Sasuke wasn’t a sensible, calm, collected, and intelligent human being then he would have taken the nearest sharp object and gouged out Kiba’s eyes for even looking at his blonde in an indecent way. He even had the audacity to kiss Naruto’s hand right where his mouth is!

“Don’t worry, Naruto. I won’t tell anyone. I promise,” Sasuke sighs, his heart beginning to tear in a million pieces. Every second that he doesn’t have his blonde in his arms is one more second that is killing him, it’s poison painful.

Humming, Naruto looks at Sasuke in surprise. “Oh, I don’t really care. My parents and Deidara already know. I have their support and that’s what matters to me, but thank you for your concern. That makes me happy,” Naruto beams, his smile so innocent to the pain it brings to Sasuke’s heart,

“Oh… Well, that’s good. I’m glad that you are getting the support you need. If you ever… uh, want to talk or anything, I’m here for you,” Sasuke manages to get out, an uncharacteristic blush consuming his pale cheeks. Only Naruto can make Sasuke into this blushing little girl.

Naruto’s mouth hangs slightly open as he looks at his raven companion with sparkling eyes. “Thank you Sasuke. You’ve really surprised me with how much you care for your friends. It’s a lot different than what I originally thought of you… I’m glad that I gave you a second chance.”

Once again, Sasuke’s obsidian orbs shrink as Sasuke flinches back, his face mirroring the one three weeks ago. Naruto almost didn’t see the light blush on Sasuke’s cheeks as he abruptly stands and starts packing his things. Sasuke barely gives Naruto a look before calmly and collectively rushing out of the room.

Sasuke gasps before ducking his head back in to shortly say, “Thanks for the hospitality once again… Night, Naruto.” Sasuke wants to bang his head in the nearest wall and then jump off a bridge. Trying to will away his growing blush, Sasuke tried to think of anything but his blonde and that stupid mutt going on a date this weekend. 

…

Walking out of the Uzumaki house, Kiba gasps as Shikamaru wraps his arm around Kiba’s very tense shoulders. “Wh-what is it?” Kiba stutters, his heart beating faster and his mind starting to get fuzzy.

“My house or your house? You’re not going to get out of this sleepover,” Shikamaru exclaims as he drags his best friend towards the train station, their closeness giving Kiba a mini heart attack.

“Your house… I don’t want my mom or sister to hear our conversation…” Kiba trails off not wanting to go into more detail in such a public place. Shikamaru nods in understanding as he pulls away his arm, much to Kiba’s dismay, and travels the rest of the way in silence. Kiba texts his mom that he’ll be staying at Shikamaru’s for the night.

It’s only when they are safely in his best friend’s room does Kiba look at him once again, his uneasiness beginning to consume him. What does Shikamaru think of all this? Sitting down on his bed, Shikamaru’s scent filling his nostrils, Kiba let’s his knee brush up against his.

“Do you actually like Naruto or is this some messed up plan to get Sasuke and Naruto together?” Shikamaru inquires before ruffling Kiba’s brown locks and playfully pushing his head away.

Finally letting a smile reach his lips, Kiba felt his uneasiness drain from his body. Chuckling, Kiba glomps his dearest friend and crush. “I don’t like Naruto in that way and my plan isn’t stupid! Sasuke needed a wake-up call… and I thought it would be the easiest way for Sasuke to realize that Naruto is gay,” Kiba pouts as he snuggles his nose into Shikamaru’s neck. If only he could lick that tempting skin.

Shikamaru could only sigh as he pats Kiba’s unruly locks. “You’re an idiot,” Shikamaru states before pushing Kiba off. Kiba blushes lightly as Shikamaru takes this opportunity to lay on Kiba’s lap, his intense eyes staring right up at Kiba. “So are you actually gay or did you make up that story?”

Kiba looks away immediately, his breaths coming in short and a painful throb begins in his chest. “Yeah, it’s true… I can’t even look at girls without a deep sense of respect. I want to protect them and stuff, but guys are completely different. I can barely contain myself when we’re all changing in the locker room or when we’re taking showers. I’m so horny all the time,” Kiba admits, his face burning up at his confessions. Shikamaru must think that he’s disgusting for looking at the other guys and stuff.

“I didn’t want to say this in front of your new boyfriend but, I haven’t been honest with you either… I’m gay and I love you, Kiba,” Shikamaru breathes out, his intense eyes wavering for a couple of seconds as he stares up at Kiba.

Kiba let this information sink in for a couple of moments before his brain begins to short circuit. “What the fuck? Why didn’t you tell me earlier? You’re the one that I was looking at in my last year of middle school! I fucking love you, you idiot!” Kiba yell whispers, his heart still throbbing painfully as tears begin to trickle down his tan cheeks.

It wasn’t long after the confession that Shikamaru is pulling at Kiba’s jacket and their lips are touching each other. Kiba moans into the kiss, his lips trembling against Shikamaru’s. The kiss was gentle and sweet, their lips only touching for a couple of moments.

Shikamaru sits up and claims his lips once again, this time much more harsher and passionate. “Love you,” Shikamaru confesses once again, his lips still on his love’s. Kiba couldn’t help but take out the hair tie and ravish his long locks. It’s something he’s always wanted to do. “Hey, I didn’t say you could do that,” Shikamaru protests with a chuckle on his words as he goes in to lick at Kiba’s tan neck.

Kiba laughs too enjoying as his best friend sucks at his neck, the sensations new, but pleasant. Moaning into the light kisses, Kiba licks his lips before reaching for Shikamaru’s shirt, his cold hands meeting Shikamaru’s hot abs.

“Woah there cowboy. If I remember correctly, someone already has a date this weekend,” Shikamaru sighs as he leans back, his eyes saying the opposite of stop.

“Come on Shikamaru. I’ve been dieing for this forever!” Kiba whines pulling out his puppy dog eyes that he knows that Shikamaru could never resist. Biting his lip, Kiba leans in closer, his teary eyes more demanding.

“Look Kiba. I’m not comfortable doing anything with you until after your date with Naru-” was all Shikamaru could get out before Kiba’s lips are on him again and his back is forced into the mattress.

“Like I… would… wait… for that,” Kiba says in between kisses, his hands pushing up Shikamaru’s black t-shirt and ravishing his quivering abs. Straddling the panting brunette underneath him, Kiba peers down with a glint in his eyes and a bulge in his pants before he throws off his jacket and shirt revealing his delicious tan skin.

“Fuck Kiba. I guess it’s not like you guys are exclusive or anything… It’s just a date,” Shikamaru reasons as he sits up and claims his lover’s lips, his tongue sneaking into Kiba’s mouth. 

Groaning into the kiss, Kiba grinds his straining manhood into Shikamaru’s own covered one making both of them gasp into their sloppy kiss. Kiba has never felt this way before. This pleasure is consuming him and he wouldn’t want it any other way. “God, you’re so fucking sexy,” Kiba moans out before continuing to make out, the sloppiness of their kisses making noises that Kiba has never heard before. 

Kiba wraps his legs around Shikamaru’s waist and let’s his best friend wrap his arms around his waist squeezing them closer together, the friction making them ache. “Fuck yeah, I’m your god,” Shikamaru moans before kissing and nipping at Kiba’s neck eventually making his way to Kiba’s ear. Kiba could barely conceal his moan at those words, his dick so fucking hard right now. “I’ll make sure to fuck you good.”

That last comment made his eyes bulge out of his head and push away the brunette sucking at his ear lobe. “Hell no! I’m going to be the one fucking you!” Kiba growls before pushing him down and attacking his lips, their tongues intertwining and exploring the each other’s mouth. Smirking at Shikamaru’s groan, Kiba pinches Shikamaru’s nipple, the pink nipple turning red from his touch.

“Fuck you Inuzuka,” Shikamaru groans before flipping them over and getting in between his legs only to grind hard into Kiba’s crotch. Stripping off his black t-shirt, Shikamaru licks at Kiba’s neck once again intent on leaving a million hickies. 

Humming, Kiba pants as his neck is devoured. Throwing Shikamaru off of him, Kiba claims his lips as they both lay on the bed, their chests melding together and their groins bucking into each other like wild animals. “Fuck. Shit.”

Kiba is the first to fumble with his partner’s pants with Shikamaru quickly following. They made quick work of pulling their pants and briefs down only enough to free their hot and hard cocks. They both groan, their dicks grinding against each other as they both fap each other off, their dicks leaking loads of precum.

“Oh yeah. Dicks really do it for me,” Kiba huffs out, his glazed eyes focusing on the huge cock grinding against his own. If he wasn’t mind fucked right now, he would notice that they’re about the same size in length and thickness, but right now he’s only focused on getting his best friend off as soon as possible.

Kiba can barely contain his moan to a low volume as Shikamaru plays with his tip, his palm grinding hard on his tip. “Ha, you like that?” Shikamaru breaths out before going back to his neck, his tongue leaving trails of fire. 

“H-hey. Slow down. I-I’m going to cum soon,” Kiba moans, his eyes closing and his hips bucking uncontrollably into that blessed hand. Kiba never thought it would feel so good to receive a hand job. Kiba couldn’t keep the whine in his throat, his dick throbbing and pulsating and just feeling damn amazing. “I’m cuming,” Kiba gasps, his hand picking up the pace and trying so hard not to finish before Shikamaru.

“Fuck, me too. Kiba, god, slow the fuck down,” Shikamaru chokes out at the sudden force and speed his dick is currently experiencing, his stomach coiling tightly.

Gasping and moaning and just feeling heavenly, the two best friends buck and grind into each other and find their lips connected, their tongues sloppily stroking and circling the other. They both groan into the kiss, their cum shooting onto their stomachs and their hands, it’s thick substance sticky and pearly white.

They lay there for a couple of minutes, their kisses soft and gentle and their caresses lovingly. “Mmmm, I love you Shikamaru,” Kiba mumbles out before cuddling his face into the crook of Shikamaru’s neck, his face flushed slightly.

“I love you too, Kiba,” Shikamaru hums, a grin teasing his lips as he kisses the top of his head. 

“As good as it is to cuddle with you, I’m going to get in the shower. Wanna join?” Kiba suggests, a feral grin plastered on his lips. Shikamaru groans at the sight of it, his dick twitching in response.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy. I’ll join you in a minute. I need to recover after that,” Shikamaru groans before capturing his brunette’s lips once again, his teeth nibbling on the bottom lip for a second.

Moaning, Kiba pushes Shikamaru back a little before sneaking a kiss on the forehead. “You better not fall asleep, you old man,” Kiba laughs before jumping out of bed and fully unclothing himself, his cock in full view for Shikamaru. Winking at his love, Kiba runs his hand all over his body before turning around to show off his muscular and sexy ass.

“Fuck, I’m coming, you tease,” Shikamaru groans, his cock already semi-hard. Following after his lover, Shikamaru licks his lips, his eyes devouring all the presents he left on Kiba’s skin.

Good luck on your date this weekend, Shikamaru thinks to himself as he pins Kiba against the tile wall.

…

Pounding his fist against his brother’s bedroom door, Sasuke didn’t give a crap if he was in the middle of mind blowing sex with his boyfriend, he needed to vent and possibly beat up Itachi and Deidara. “Itachi, open your damn door.”

The door suddenly swings open, a glare stabbing him with a million knives. “I can’t believe you interrupted-”

“Shut the fuck up. I need to vent right now and I’m not exactly happy with you either. You two Deidara,” Sasuke calls into the room before walking in and turning on the light. 

“Are you fucking joking, Sasuke?” Deidara whines from the bed, his face flushed and his teary eyes glaring pointedly at the younger Uchiha.

Sitting down next to the fuming and probably horny blonde, Sasuke grabs the nearest pillow and hits the blonde upside the head. “I can’t believe you two didn’t tell me that Naruto is gay! I would have killed him with sexual tension if I even had an inkling of a thought that he was gay,” Sasuke growls, his own glare piercing the suddenly quiet couple.

The two look at each other for a second, Itachi also joining them on the bed. “Mmmm well, we thought it was best that you didn’t know or Naruto would get pretty suspicious… How do you know? Something good happen?” Deidara suggests, a wink thrown in his direction.

“Of course not! Do I look like something good happened? No. Kiba found Naruto’s gay magazines one day and just asked Naruto out on a date today. He knows that I like Naruto!” Sasuke rants before punching the pillow that he just hit Deidara with. “I’m going to fucking kill him the next time I see him.”

SIghing, Itachi looks at Deidara apologetically before wrapping his arms around his younger brother. “When did Kiba find out that you like Naruto?” Itachi asks, his slender fingers stroking his brother’s hair gently. His chest throbs hearing Sasuke’s quiet whimper.

“That fucker has known for the past three weeks. He caught the way I was looking at Naruto when Naruto fell asleep on my shoulder,” Sasuke groans before succumbing into his brother’s warmth and hugs Itachi back, his tears warm on Itachi’s bare shoulder.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Was Shikamaru studying with you guys?” Itachi asks out of the blue.

Sasuke leans back, his hand coming up to rub at his eyes. “Yeah, why?” Sasuke asks, not quite getting what Itachi was hinting at.

Chuckling, Itachi ruffles his brother’s raven locks. “Ha, ha, Kiba and Shikamaru are probably fucking right now. Their sexual tension has been so obvious the past couple of years. You didn’t notice?” Itachi inquires, a faint smile teasing his lips.

Sasuke sits there still, his obsidian eyes blinking a couple of times. He guess he could see it. They’re always hanging on each other. They’re always with each other and they are certainly very open with each other. It’s almost hard to think that they could hide their love for each other for so many years. “Oh,” Sasuke simply says, his earlier rage sizzling out replacing with a furious blush. “I can’t believe I missed that. Wow, it’s so obvious now…” Sasuke trial off before stuffing his crimson face in the pillow.

“It’s okay young Uchiha. You haven’t mastered the gaydar yet,” Deidara jokes, his plush lips trying hard to conceal his grin. “Hey, maybe that idiot was trying to get you closer to Naruto be revealing Naruto’s darkest secret?” Deidara suggests, his blue eyes sparkling.

Biting his lip, Sasuke sighs, his mind reeling back to Naruto’s words. “Yeah, I guess you can say we got a little closer… Dammit, I’m going to have to thank that mutt…” Sasuke grunts before jumping off the bed. Throwing the pillow on the bed, Sasuke smirks at the waiting couple, their eyes practically eating each other up. “Yeah, yeah. You guys can continue your mindblowing sex.”

Sasuke barely leaves the room before Deidara is screaming and the bed sounds like it’s going to smash into a million peices. Fuck.... That sounds pretty mind blowing, Sasuke thinks bitterly as he heads to his room. A smile appears on his lips when he sees the message on his screen from his online chat partner.

Message from OrangeSpiral9:

Hey, how’s your week going?

Start chat with OrangeSpiral9:

RedEyedRaven13: Mmmm, it’s been pretty good. You?

OrangeSpiral9: That’s good! It’s actually been pretty good. A beautiful blonde just asked me out on a date. I’ve never been asked out before o//o

RedEyedRaven13: Oh wow, congrats. I hope you have fun on you’re date. I’m kind of going after a beautiful blonde myself. I’m gay btw

OrangeSpiral9: Oh, I kind of feel bad for being vague. I’m gay too… Ha, ha. It’s my first date, so I’m kind of nervous.

RedEyedRaven13: Hey, it’s okay. I’m not exactly open about my sexuality either. Only my brother and a couple of my friends know. I wouldn’t dream about telling my parents about it.

OrangeSpiral9: Awww. That really sucks. My parents were pretty chill about it when I told them. I haven’t exactly told any of my friends about it. I think a couple of them have found out though. It kind of makes me uncomfortable to talk about it.

RedEyedRaven13: Yeah, I hear you. I’d hate to explain to some of my friends that I’m gay. I think my girl friends would probably freak a little, ha ha. 

OrangeSpiral9: Ha ha! That would be pretty bad. So what are you doing this weekend? 

RedEyedRaven13: Mmmm, nothing much. I’ll probably hang with my friends and study a little bit. Nothing like a date or anything, ha ha.

OrangeSpiral9: Hey, that could be just as fun! Ha ha. So what are you doing now?

RedEyedRaven13: Trying not to think about my brother having sex with his boyfriend right now. I was just talking to them and I barely made it out of the room before they started attacking each other. I wish I could burn my eyes and pour acid in my ears.

OrangeSpiral9: Ha ha ha! You’re so funny sometimes. Sounds rough though. That could be pretty scaring.

RedEyedRaven13: Yeah… I’ll get over it. It’s not anything I’m not used to. What about you? 

OrangeSpiral9: I’m finishing up my homework right now. I had bucket loads of homework tonight. School is so hard right now.

RedEyedRaven13: Hmmm, yeah. I didn’t have much homework tonight, but I usually do. Hey, I have to go. I’ve had a pretty exhausting day. I’m kind of just emotionally drained right now.

OrangeSpiral9: Aw, I’m sorry to hear that. Tell me about it sometime when you’re not as tired. I guess I’ll talk to you later. Night night.

RedEyedRaven13: Sure. Night.

OrangeSpiral9 logged off.

Sighing, Sasuke closes his laptop and flops down on his bed, the cold sheets comforting to his burning skin. If things don’t work out with Naruto, maybe he can try for this guy. He seems pretty nice and he’s gay to boot, but so is Naruto. Ugh, Sasuke has to shake his head to try and wrap his head around that phenomenon. It seems like everyday he’s getting closer to his goal.

Sasuke can’t keep his smile contained as he starts his nightly ritual. Naruto is soon to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw... Naruto obviously lies when he says that he's going out with a beautiful blonde. They both tend to lie sometimes since they are both quite known in the school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting there now in an almost completely empty train car, Naruto lets out a quiet curse. His day has just been a whirlwind of emotions. First it's good and then it’s bad and then good and then bad and then a really good good and now he’s making it bad in his head all by himself.

Naruto couldn’t sleep at all after Kiba asked him out on a date. He has never thought of Kiba in that way, and he certainly didn’t think Kiba thought of him in that way either! Naruto is still baffled that Kiba is even gay and he would be interested in Naruto. Well, that may not be true. Kiba said that he was pleasantly surprised that Naruto was gay, but that doesn't mean that he likes him, right? He could just be asking because he doesn’t know anyone else that is gay.

Shaking his head, Naruto finally sits up from his bed and begins his day. His heart begins to race and his stomach starts to flip and tumble. He doesn’t know if he likes Kiba like that, but this is a nice feeling. He’s never looked forward to something with so much enthusiasm. 

Stopping, Naruto feels his heart shatter. What if Kiba doesn’t like him after their date? What if he tells him that he doesn’t like him like that? Just because they're both gay doesn’t mean they'll like each other. Naruto has to sit down, these thoughts swirling around in his head, consuming him.

The rest of the morning has Naruto feeling like he’s floating. It’s not the good kind of floating. It’s not relaxing like floating in clouds. It’s more like floating deep underwater, the surface out of sight and the light gone. Sighing, his lips trembling, Naruto walks up to the train station, his eyes immediately finding Hinata… and her guest.

Naruto feels his breath being stolen as he locks eyes with Kiba, his smile brilliant. “What are you doing here?” Naruto mumbles out before his mind can even process this situation. What is happening?

“Well, good morning to you too,” Kiba laughs, a weird nervousness in his voice. Naruto stays silent, his words not leaving him even though the moments turn into seconds upon seconds. Naruto feels as if his chest is being ripped open so Kiba could stab at it. Coughing, Kiba blushes slightly as he glances at Hinata. “Could I talk to you privately… for a second?” Kiba manages out, his dark eyes looking off to the side.

Pausing, Naruto feels himself relax. He is just as stressed about this date as well? Smiling, Naruto nods and heads over to a secluded corner, his blue orbs sparkling as he looks up to his brunette date. “What did you want to talk about?” Naruto inquires, his chest tightening and his breath stolen from his lungs.

“It’s about our date this weekend,” Kiba says weakly, his blush becoming stronger and a nice scarlet. Naruto’s knees almost go weak at the gesture. Naruto almost smiles, to encourage his date. Almost. “I’m going to have to cancel.”

Just like that, his world is ripped in half by another stupid boy. Naruto had no control over his lips as they drop the smile, it’s fragility certain with the sound of his heart shattering. Naruto has to look away from the blushing brunette, his sapphire eyes wide and his lips pressed into a straight line. “Why?” Naruto dares to ask, his voice soft and his eyes looking off to the side.

Kiba mumbles at first, his cheeks a crimson red, but seeing no response from his blonde companion, Kiba repeats, the blush subsiding and his lips contorting into a frown. “I-I’m dating Shikamaru now… I’ve loved him since middle school, but, um, I couldn't confess to him… He confessed to me after we left your place… so that’s why. I’m really sorry Naruto! I hope that I didn’t screw anything up. I feel like such a dick. If there is anything I can do, I’ll do it. I promise!” Kiba exclaims, his brows furrowing and his canine biting into his lip.

Taking a moment to look down, Naruto takes a stilling breath before looking up at his friend with an enchanting smile. “I get it Kiba. I really hope that you’ll be happy,” Naruto encourages before nodding towards the approaching train. Walking back towards the train is the hardest thing he has ever done. All he wants to do is walk back home and hole himself up all weekend.

“Hey Hinata, you free this weekend or are you working?” Kiba inquires sitting next to Hinata with Naruto on the other side. He didn’t mind the seating arrangement. It’s better to give Naruto time after all…

“Ummm, I have work until 5 on Saturday. Why?” Hinata manages to get out in her soft voice.

“I was thinking of having a party on Saturday. What do you think about it?” Kiba asks, his dark eyes glancing at the fidgeting Hyuuga. He smiles at her, his canines glowing particularly today of all days.

“Sounds great… You seem very happy today…” Hinata trails off, an unusual grin on her face as she jabs at his side. Naruto would almost say that the shy girl was teasing Kiba.

Kiba is practically bouncing out of his seat as he tries to put his thought into words. “You know how I told you a long time ago that I had a crush on a certain someone. Well, we’re dating now!” Kiba yells whispers, his grin and blush almost hard to be mad at.

Naruto watches as Hinata and Kiba talk in hushed voices, their smiles and sparkling eyes weighing on his heart. Naruto has to take a couple of breaths before he can sit there with a passive face. He can’t even imagine what it would have felt like if he had been the one to confess to kiba instead of vice versa. He would have been destroyed. 

“Why aren’t you sitting next to Kiba?” Sasuke innocently asks, his dark eyes not even looking at his blonde friend as he takes a seat next to him. It was very surprising when he felt hot breaths on his burning ears.

Naruto tentatively places his trembling fingers on Sasuke’s arm as he steadies himself next to his raven friend. “Kiba canceled the date,” Naruto breaths out, his voice breaking in the middle and his gorgeous blue eyes downcast.

In just an instant Sasuke had the smiling idiot in his grasp and gasping for air. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” Sasuke spits out, his usual calm and cold appearance a blazing fire. When Kiba didn’t try to explain anything, Sasuke tightened his group around the mutt’s constricting throat.

Suddenly Naruto has his arms wrapped around Sasuke’s waist, his weight gentle and soft against Sasuke’s back. Before he can process that he had his blonde angel wrapped around him, Sasuke’s wrist is suddenly in pain, a strong hand crushing the frail wrist.

Shikamaru stands there, his fingers digging into Sasuke’s wrists and his small eyes glaring daggers. Seconds go on by before Sasuke looks at the struggling brunette before he reluctantly let’s go and jerks his wrist from Shikamaru’s grasp. 

“Stop fucking around, idiots,” Sasuke growls, his obsidian eyes producing a menacing glare as he sits back down, his trembling blonde still holding onto his waist. Sasuke takes the moment when everyone sits back down to bring his hand up and into Naruto’s golden locks, his shaking fingers trying to sooth the both of them to a calm state. 

Naruto retracts his arms and instead opts to hold onto Sasuke’s shirt as he leans on him, his blonde strands hiding is dark blue eyes. Naruto stays like that the rest of the train ride, his mind swirling around the events of the last 24 hours. It takes all of his will to not break down and cry. He feels as if this chapter in his life has been scrapped before he could write anything. It’s just not fucking fair…

With only a couple more stops left in the train ride, Naruto couldn’t help but peer around Sasuke’s chest and look at the happy couple sitting a couple seats away. They were laughing per usual, but there was a new sense of happiness filling every word and touch they share. Taking a deep breath, Naruto let out all his despair in one quiet whimper as he stuffs his face into Sasuke’s side a little more.

Gasping, Sasuke peers down at his snuggling blonde and feels his heart break for Naruto. It is not hard to notice the trembling body pressing against him or the warm droplets soaking his white uniform. Sasuke has to bite his lip so he wouldn’t turn around and either punch Kiba or take Naruto in his arms and kiss him until he forgets that stupid, nasty, unforgivable fool. He gently pulls his bag from the floor and brings it into his lap to hide Naruto from any unwanted attention as well as sneak Naruto his handkerchief.

The last stop rolls around and Naruto takes the commotion to dab at his sparkling eyes and take a couple deep breaths. Naruto finally relaxes into his raven companion and enjoys his warmth for the first time that train ride. As their school comes into the distance, Naruto tries to pull away but Sasuke pulls him back down. Sasuke’s mesmerizing fingers in his blonde locks continue their playful nature. It’s not until the train stops that Sasuke pulls away and let’s Naruto sit up and fix his hair. 

The two if them stay quiet, Naruto following close to Sasuke’s side as their companions talk around them, their voices only a bother in this instance. The two of them silently thank the gods that their lockers are right next to each other, their close proximity staying in tact. As they walk towards their class, Sasuke is completely content to keep this moment unspoken, but is thrown off kilter when a small voice comes out of nowhere.

“Thanks so much, Sasuke,” Naruto whispers, his dazzling orbs connecting with Sasuke’s widened ones the first time that morning. As Naruto finally walks in front of Sasuke, his shoulders hunched and his arms crossed, Sasuke lets a very faint blush spread through his face.

Sasuke hums, his step springing a little more than usual as he follows after his blonde angel. Sometime in the past couple of weeks, Sasuke’s seat has shifted over one to the left to be right next to Naruto. They both can’t recall when it happened, but neither are complaining now when they take their seats.

“Hey Naruto, want to come over tonight after practice? I’ve got a new game that we could play,” Sasuke offers, his dark eyes giving a sideways glance at the blonde unpacking his stuff. 

“Mmmm, sure,” Naruto concedes, a brilliant smile taking a hold of Sasuke’s heart, but the smile went away just as fast as it came as Kiba and Shikamaru come into the class hanging on each other and fooling around: fooling around with Naruto’s poor heart.

Sasuke glowers at the two brunettes as Kiba sits behind Naruto and Shikamaru behind Sasuke. The glare bounces right off of the two love birds as their lovestruck eyes only saw each other. Huffing, Sasuke turns his attention back to his sullen blonde, his lips turning into a frown. It stings his heart so much to see Naruto in so much pain. He couldn’t even imagine what he would have done if Kiba broke it up after their date. He would literally be arrested for murder.

The day goes on with the two of them sticking close, even during practice when they would pair up for every drill. It got to the point that Sasuke was on cloud nine with all this extra time he spent with his favorite angel. He could barely contain the smile that is trying to push itself on Sasuke’s usual passive face. Sasuke couldn’t even spare the abomination that is Kiba a thought as he leaves practice with Naruto.

Walking to the train station with his Naruto, Sasuke feels ease as he would occasionally brush his shoulder against Naruto’s. Naruto is babbling on about some play they did at practice, his usual fire finally returning after a very melancholy day. Sasuke is so happy that he barely notice Naruto stop and smile up at him. Sasuke almost leans in to kiss those delectable lips. Almost.

“What’s that smile for?” Naruto asks, his words taken right out of Sasuke’s mouth. 

Sasuke blinks at his blonde companion and blushes when he realizes that he is smiling and quite openly. He quickly brings up his hand to hide the rare smile, his lips not ready to go back to their usual frown. Humming, Sasuke couldn’t think of an excuse quick enough. He’s smiling simply because Naruto is happy.

Naruto watches as Sasuke attempts to will away the quite cute smile, his attempts futile it seems. Instead of pressing the issue farther, Naruto laughs the situation off and bumps into the raven playfully before running ahead, only looking back to smile at Sasuke. He gets the hint and races after Naruto as they compete for the last leg of their journey to the train station.

Before they could argue who got there first, the train announces its departure and they lunge into the train just in time. After taking a couple of breaths, the pair looks at each other and burst out laughing. They bask in their exhaustion as they crash onto the bench, their shoulders brushing against one another as they take their deep breaths. Enjoying the unusually empty train, the two of them sit in a peaceful silence as the sky rolls over into darkness.

Naruto takes this time to lean on Sasuke’s shoulder and let the tension from today’s events out in a sigh. He couldn’t fathom getting through this day without his raven friend and he has to stop a second after that thought. Just a month ago he wanted to punch his face in, but now he’s a close friend. Naruto has to hide his blush as he thinks about how embarrassing it is to have a punching bag with Sasuke’s face on it. He needs to get rid of that stat. 

He almost chuckles, but wills away the laugh to conserve the peace. Still, it is quite odd to be sitting here with his head on Sasuke and not shake in fear or disgust. He has no idea where those decade old feeling went, but they almost feel childish now. Almost. He hates to think about the past now that they have gotten pretty close, but has Sasuke ever apologized for his torture? Naruto’s sure he’s had to… but he can’t recall such an instance. 

A dark cloud begins to form in Naruto’s head as he continues to think about the past beginning from a month ago. Sasuke has made his life hell and he’s just going to forgive him now that’s he’s being friendly? To be fair, Sasuke is going out of his way to be friendly for unknown reasons. It’s quite odd now that Naruto thinks about it.

Biting down on his lip, Naruto scares himself with the thought the has already forgiven Sasuke. Naruto sits up from his increasingly uncomfortable position and forces a smile at Sasuke’s questioning eyes. 

“I think I’m just going to go home and rest. We’ll play the game another time, yeah?” Naruto asks almostly rhetorically as he sits with a little bit of a distance between the two. Sasuke hums in agreement and spends the rest of the ride looking out the window.

Naruto feels slightly guilty when Sasuke gets off at his stop and throws him a quick wave before being left behind for the night. Sitting there now in an almost completely empty train car, Naruto lets out a quiet curse. His day has just been a whirlwind of emotions. First it's good and then it’s bad and then good and then bad and then a really good good and now he’s making it bad in his head all by himself.

Letting out a very frustrated sigh, Naruto picks up his things and heads home for the night. He just needs to sleep it off and stop getting in his head about the stupidest stuff.

That night, instead of getting a well deserved rest, all Naruto could think of was the date that’ll never be. Naruto doesn’t even try to will away the tears and just let’s them fall from his tan cheeks without so much of a wipe. He just lays there in the dark thinking about how stupid he is. After a lot of pitiful crying, Naruto rolls over and reaches into his bag for the silk handkerchief. He has to give Sasuke a smile for the kind gesture as he wipes away all of the fallen tears. Instead of wallowing in more self pain, Naruto finally falls asleep with a gentle smile.

The next day and Naruto wakes up to a text from Sasuke telling him that practice is cancelled and another from Kiba apologizing again about the date and asking if he wanted to come over for a party tonight. Naruto feels another round of tears coming, but this time he wills them away and instead texts Sasuke a heart emoticon and Kiba a message saying he’ll go.

Rolling out of his bed, Naruto goes over to his desk and wake up his computer. His heart flutters a bit as he sees a message from his online friend.

RedEyedRaven13: Good luck on your date!

Naruto frowns a little at the message, but decides to use this opportunity to get a little bit of advice from his gay friend which just happens to be online.

OrangeSpiral9: Heyyyy Raven. Thanks for the good luck. I actually already had my date yesterday… It didn’t go as I had hoped.

RedEyedRaven13: Oh, that sucks. What happened?

OrangeSpiral9: Mmmm, we just didn’t click all that much. Plus he admitted that he has unrequited feelings for another guy. It’s actually a bummer. I feel like it ended before I could try for something. Plus he still wants to be friends. It kinda sucks.

RedEyedRaven13: Dang, that sounds like it's awful. Seems like it’s quite frustrating when you have to close a door when it’s barely opened. I’m currently trying to open up a door myself and I would be devastated if it opened a little just to slam in my face. I’m really sorry that happened, Spiral.

OrangeSpiral9: Yeah, it does suck, but I gotta move on no matter how hard it’ll be. Ugh, it’s whatever. I’m over it. It was my first date ever as well. Any advice on how to go back to normal?

RedEyedRaven13: Mmmm, I don’t know if I’m the best advice giver. I’ve gone on a couple dates with a couple girls, but never a guy before. I haven’t really given myself the opportunity to go out with a guy. I’m still kind of in the closest. Anyway, normality? I don’t know if that’ll happen after going on a date with him. Did you know him prior to the date?

OrangeSpiral9: Yeah… He’s a good friend I guess.

RedEyedRaven13: Hmmm… Then maybe you’ll be able to see him as that friend instead of that guy you didn’t work out with. When I went out with those girls I saw them only as those girls I went out with and then didn’t. I didn’t really have a normal to go back to. I hope you guys get back there. If you want to.

Naruto jumps a little as his phone starts to ring. Pursing his lips, he uncrosses his legs and makes his way off his chair and to his bed where his phone is ringing eerily. Naruto almost mutes the phone when he see’s Kiba’s name but thinks back to his current chat with his online friend. He grudgingly answers the phone.

“Hey Kiba. What’s up?” Naruto tries to ask as ‘normally’ as possible as he sits back at his desk.

“Hey Naruto! I was wondering if I could hang out at your house before my party today. I’m visiting Hinata at her workplace so I thought I’d walk over there,” Kiba insists, his voice a little nervous.

Sitting there for a second, Naruto reeled his mind for an answer. Muting his phone so Kiba couldn’t hear his end, Naruto typed a quick question to his friend.

OrangeSpiral9: Hey, my friend that I had a date with called to hang out. Do you think I should?

RedEyedRaven13: Hmmm, maybe if you want to go back to normal. I don’t know. This is out of my element.

Humming at Raven’s reply, Naruto unmutes the call and answers before Kiba could ask again, “I don’t know if it’ll be okay, honestly.”

“... Yeah, I know, but maybe we can make it okay? I’d like to talk about it. I feel I couldn’t really explain myself all that well yesterday,” Kiba starts to whisper. Naruto could almost hear Kiba’s regret in his voice.

Naruto has to sigh into the phone as he looks at the chat once more. “Okay, fine. Ring the doorbell and I’ll come down to get you… See you then.”

“Yep, see ya!” Kiba exclaims before hanging up immediately.

Biting down on his lip, Naruto spins in his chair once before sliding under the desk. Ugh.

OrangeSpiral9: Hey, I’m back. So I guess I’m gonna hang out with him. I don’t know how it’ll go. I don’t know how I want it to go is really what I’m nervous about. He already has this other guy he likes, so I don’t want to date him, but… unfortunately it’ll be pretty painful to be friends with him.

RedEyedRaven13: That sounds really rough. Sounds like my predicament. It’s pretty painful to see this guy and know I’ll probably never get a shot with him. It kinda sucks to be gay, huh?

OrangeSpiral9: Yep. Especially in our area. There really isn’t any openly gay people in our school. It’s kind of a damper when I’m trying to fall in love, ha ha.

RedEyedRaven13: Mmmm, yeah. I can’t wait to fall in love with someone and then have someone fall in love with me. I’m so happy and jealous of my brother because of his happiness with his boyfriend. I don’t know how he’s that lucky.

OrangeSpiral9: Awwww you’ll find someone. Maybe that guy you’re pinning after will look your way.

RedEyedRaven13: Maybe. I dunno. Seems a little hopeless.

OrangeSpiral9: Awww, don’t say that! Have you put the moves on him yet?

RedEyedRaven13: Uh, kind of? I just don’t think he sees me that way so he doesn’t really see my advances. 

OrangeSpiral9: Are you guys friends?

RedEyedRaven13: Mmmm I guess we are. I’ve known him for a long while so I guess we are.

OrangeSpiral9: Awwww, you’re in the friend zone, aren’t you?

RedEyedRaven13: Ugh, please don’t say that. I really hope not… But I think you’re right. 

OrangeSpiral9: Oh shit. Gotta go. My friend is here. See ya!

RedEyedRaven13: Later.

RedEyedRaven13 Logs off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so sorry that it's been forever since my last update! It's been 10 months and I have nothing to say other than I'm sorry and that I had a writer's block. Like I didn't write anything for these past 10 months. I'm starting to get a little inspiration back so hopefully I'll be putting out content more often. I had to stop myself at the end to end the chapter there so I'll be starting the next chapter right after I'm done posting this. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to leave a comment! Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's many apologies and needed fluff to get all of their feelings going.

Rushing down the stairs like some maniac, Naruto barely makes it to the door before his servant, Hidan, can open it. “I got it. Thanks Hidan,” Naruto huffs out as he flashes the tall, silver-haired man a painful smile.

Scowling a little bit, Hidan turns around and returns to whatever task he was doing before. Naruto, now calmed from his mad dash, pensively opens the oak door not really expecting what to see on the other side. He half expects to see Shikamaru there as well. Naruto can’t imagine one without the other now that they’re together, but once again Naruto is wrong. 

Standing there with a sheepish smile, Kiba holds up a chocolate rose. Naruto has to pause for a second, his blue eyes taking up the entire ridiculous scene. Kiba’s shoulders are almost all the way up to his head and his other hand is stuffed in his jeans pocket. As the seconds tick on by, the sheepish smile turns less into a smile and more into a picture smile that’s been held for far too long.

Relenting his ostracizing stare, Naruto gently takes the rose and nods for Kiba to follow him. “Uh, thanks… I guess,” Naruto says, his eyes sizing up the weirdly romantic breakup chocolate. He couldn’t fathom the reason Kiba had for buying this uncomfortable gift.

Kiba laughs nervously as they enter Naruto’s room, the orange atmosphere adding a lot more stress to Kiba’s mind then it’s usual calming aura. “Uh, I’m really really sorry. I feel all kinds of guilt. Like I’m the sleaziest of all slime balls. I don’t deserve-”

“Gosh Kiba!” Naruto exclaims, his voice very sharp and irritated. “I feel like you’re making this a bigger deal than it has to be. We didn’t even go on the date,” Naruto grumbles, his eyes not quite meeting Kiba’s.

There’s a short silence before Kiba awkwardly lunges at Naruto and tackles the blonde into the bed where they have been sitting. Naruto gapes flabbergasted until he realizes that Kiba is trying to give him a hug. Why is everything that Kiba does either uncomfortable or disorderly? 

“Maybe I am making this a bigger deal than it has to be, but I feel like I fucked up. I wasn’t expecting in a million years that Shikamaru would reciprocate any of my feelings, so I didn’t even think I would cancel our date, no matter what. I’m truly very sorry, Naruto. If I could do something to make it up? I’ll pretty much do anything!” Kiba offers, his pleading voice pathetically cute.

Naruto can’t resist a small smile as he lets himself sink into his bed and relaxes his arms around the sniffling brunette. He honestly didn’t think he would forgive Kiba this easily, but how could he not? Kiba is dating his unrequited love that just happens to be his best friend. It’s not like Naruto could ever compete with those kinds of standards.

Patting Kiba’s now relaxed back, Naruto brings one of his hands up to mess with his wild brunette locks. “Don’t worry Kiba. You don’t have to do anything. I forgive you,” Naruto sighs, his voice not wavering on any of his words.

Kiba stays quiet for a second before he starts talking, his voice muffled by Naruto’s chest, “Ummm, you’re not mad anymore? Cause it kind of felt like you were ignoring me…”

Naruto has to blink a couple of times as he tries to process this new information. It truly didn’t seem that Kiba had minded Naruto any attention yesterday now that he had his boyfriend. Pursing his lips, Naruto almost feels a little silly for throwing such a tantrum yesterday. So much so he can barely contain his blush. “Ugh, I’m sorry for acting so bitter. I’m fine now. Really.”

Kiba immediately hums in agreement, his arms giving one last tight hug before rolling off of his friend and laying right next to him. They lay in silence for a couple of moments before Kiba immediately turns gears, his smirk making its triumphant return. “So I saw that you and Sasuke were getting pretty close. You guys were sticking like glue.”

Naruto shrugs a little, not thinking much of the small talk. “Yeah, i guess. He’s being a surprisingly good friend. I always thought he was dick to everyone, friend or not,” Naruto sighs, his thoughts distracting himself enough not to notice Kiba’s flinch at ‘friend’. 

“Mmmm, I see. Well he’s always been a pretty good friend. Like he’ll always stick up for us even if he thinks we’re wrong. He can be a dick sometimes, but usually he has a good reason to… He’s really good at figuring people out even if you don’t want him too. It’s kind of nice when you don’t want to say something out loud,” Kiba reluctantly whispers, his eyes sort of glazing over as he also gets lost in his thoughts.

Staring at Kiba from a side glance, Naruto feels a tinge of pain. It’s not hard to imagine Sasuke being a really good friend, but how can he forget a little over a decade? Naruto is easily forgiving and sometimes that’s hard. He feels like he should hold people more accountable, but Naruto isn’t one to live in the past… or so he thought. Naruto has scared himself pretty bad with the thought that he has forgiven Sasuke.

Naruto can think of one million reasons that he should distance himself from Sasuke, but over the past month Sasuke have given Naruto a handful of reasons to close the distance. It’s easy to look at the numbers and walk away now, but those handful of reasons hold a greater weight on his heart. The quality of his life has dramatically improved having Sasuke in his life rather than not and it speaks volumes to Naruto, but… Should he just throw away those millions of reasons?

Naruto can feel his eyes beginning to water and he wants to berate himself for being conflicted over such a small problem. Sasuke is his friend right now so he should just let it all go. It’s stupid and done with. He’s stupid. Naruto groans to himself, his shaking fingers coming up to clutch at his hair. Naruto couldn’t do anything about the streams of tears shooting out of his eyes. There is just no way to stop them or his feelings.

“Naruto! You okay? What’s wrong?” Kiba hurriedly asks, his lost look quickly contorting into one of extreme worry. He unconsciously scoots closer to his distressed friend and rests his hand on Naruto’s shaking shoulder.

“God, I’m sorry. Ugh, just give me a second,” Naruto manages to get out between disgusting gasps and ugly whimpers. All Naruto wants to do is bury himself alive. Throwing his dignity at a wall, Naruto closes the rest of the distance and buries his shameful face into Kiba’s shirt hoping that his noises would be muffled.

Kiba looks down at the blonde completely and utterly confused and quite frankly, terrified. He has no idea what is happening right now. Is this a mid-life crisis? A mental breakdown? Oh god, is he going to go on a killing spree? Kiba pales for a second at the thought before imaginarily smacking himself. He might be overreacting a bit, Kiba chastises himself, his face deadpanning at his idiocracy. 

Taking a deep breath, Kiba tries not to think stupidly through this crisis. Kiba panics slightly at the notion that this onslaught of crying is from their break-up if one could call it that, but nonetheless, it is a good possibility. No no, Naruto said that he has forgiven him. It must be something else. What was the last thing they were talking about? Sasuke? Oh god, what if Sasuke had done something to him? What if he put the moves on Naruto?

Kiba’s brain is now in full throttle trying to decode the mess of what could have happened last night. Meanwhile, Naruto is finally calming down after his ridiculous mental break down. Sighing, Naruto nuzzles into the freaked out teen, before popping out a question. A stupid stupid question. “Do you think I should forgive Sasuke?”

Kiba immediately freezes at such a question. He instinctively wants to agree for Sasuke’s sake, but he’s Naruto’s friend right now, not Sasuke’s. He would have been slightly agitated at the question, but a week into their friendship and Kiba had said sorry for all the grievances that he had cause Naruto. Kiba couldn’t sit in the same room as Naruto too long with that kind of guilt sitting inside of him. He’s just not that kind of person.

Sasuke on the other hand bottles every fucking thing up. He is the master at pushing his feelings deep deep down. He might not always hide them from others, though he does well at that, but he does hell of a job deflecting any kind of personal talk. The only people he seems to talk about shit with is Itachi and Suigetsu. Sighing, Kiba dreads the next couple of minutes.

“I can’t really say Naruto. I’m baffled that you have forgiven me… For all that I have done...” Kiba trails off for a second, his mind trying to catch up with his mouth. “Did something happen with Sasuke?” Kiba inquires against his better judgement.

Naruto breathes out an airy sigh before relaxing against Kiba. An overwhelming tiredness takes over the blonde. “No, nothing happened… I guess that’s the problem… Sasuke made yesterday bearable… No offense to you,” Naruto adds in quickly, a tinge of guilt striking him. Kiba just hums for him to continue, no words needed at the moment. “I don’t know what my problem is. I’ve… i’ve never had such hate for someone and then… then so much love for someone. Ugh, I sound weird.... What I mean is that I feel like I’ve forgiven Sasuke way too fast and I need to step back a second and remember the past. He made my life a living hell and now… I’m in such a happy place in my life. It’s just so weird and uncomfortable and frustrating!” Naruto exclaims, his emotions getting the better of him as he groans loudly to emphasis his frustration.

Kiba can barely contain his blatant stare and consuming blush. He knows that Naruto didn’t mean that kind of love, but damn did Sasuke not wait to jump on board Naruto’s sinking ship and save his ass. Kiba has to applaud Naruto for actually thinking really really deep about his relationship with Sasuke. Kiba can’t recall ever being in such a complicated relationship. Well, he’s never dwelled that deeply into any kind of relationship. His and shikamaru’s relationship was probably very very complicated over twenty four hours ago. 

He digresses. He has no fucking idea what to say now that Naruto seems to have reopened a wound and is currently sniffling into Kiba’s poor shirt. Trying to sound really smart, but supportive, Kiba speaks up in a wavering voice, “Um, uh so what I’m getting is that Sasuke has been really good to you lately, so you’re making up excuses in your head to fault him?”

The sniffling stops and Kiba has a mini heart attack. Ugh, can he be any more of an idiot??? He literally didn’t contribute anything to the conversation. All he did was summarize what Naruto had said. Ugh, what a fucking Idiot- 

“Oh,” is all Naruto says as he sits up. His eyes are dazed as he looks down at Kiba. Kiba doesn’t know what to do other than look right back at Naruto. Moments fly by before a gentle smile starts to warm its way onto Naruto’s face once again. “Oh. Well fuck. You’re right Kiba. I guess I kind of am making up things in my head. Sure Sasuke hasn’t really addressed our past or anything, but I guess that shouldn’t undermine everything that has happened this month. Thanks a lot Kiba-”

“Wait a fucking moment. He hasn’t apologized or even said anything about the past? Like he hasn’t even acknowledged that things were said and done??? Who the fuck does that? Like that’s a decade of shit and fucked up shit-” Kiba immediately halts as Naruto looks back at him with a blank face. Oh fuck. Oh fucking fuckity fuck. Fuck. Sasuke is going to fucking fuck him up. Fuck! He was in the fucking clear and everything was going to be rainbow and sunshine, but now he’s fucked everything back to the way it was before. Fuck him, Kiba groans internally as he imaginatively shoots himself a million fucking times.

Before Kiba could even try to attempt to fix his fuck-ups, Naruto speaks up, his words oddly calm, “So you think I should hold the past against him?” Naruto has quite an innocent and impressionable look about him at this moment. It is quite… vulnerable. Kiba doesn’t know if anyone has ever shown such honesty or… dependence to him in his entire life. It is quite endearing. Instead of backtracking for Sasuke’s sake, Kiba tries to think for Naruto’s sake. 

Sorry Sasuke.

“Um, let’s see. I don’t know if you should be quite so fast to forgive him. Though it seems that you already have,” Kiba pauses at Naruto’s honest blush. “Though, I don’t think you should be so quick to push him away. It seems like he’s trying really hard to turn over a new life with you.” Kiba has to sit up to look at Naruto’s eyes evenly. He almost immediately regrets his word choice.

“I just don’t get why he’s trying so hard to turn over a new leaf. The entire situation is weird… Do you know Kiba?” Naruto asks, his attention back on his friend. 

Kiba almost pales at such a direct question. Distraction time! “Ha ha, I don’t quite know. All I know is that I’m glad to have become your friend. You’re one hell of a friend,” Kiba laughs, a shit-eating grin devouring his face.

All of the muscles in Naruto’s body freezes as he stares at the honest display of affection. It’s Naruto’s time to awkwardly tackle the giggling brunette and give him a tight hug. “Gosh! You’re so freaking awkward!” Naruto yells, a bashful blush spreading across his entire body. 

They wrestle around for a couple minutes, their laughing and smiles easing their tension until all they feel is a sense of friendship once again. Everything will be alright, they both think.

…

Sasuke stares and stares and stares at the ridiculous heart emoticon sent to him by his beloved Naruto. Sure, he wishes he would get a million heart emoticons from his favorite blonde, but none of that would matter because he knows it doesn’t mean that kind of love. On top of all of that shit thinking, Sasuke is slightly irritated that Naruto would send a heart emoticon on hearing the news of the cancellation of practice. It just seems like Naruto doesn’t want to spend time with him. Like he hearted that they wouldn’t be spending time together.

He knows that’s not what he meant at all. He meant that he would get a break from the grueling practices, but still. Sasuke wouldn’t be surprised if Naruto is going to try to avoid him, despite his mind telling him that he’s overreacting. Granted Sasuke doesn’t believe he has done anything to warrant any avoidance, but Naruto’s departing attitude would suggest otherwise. Naruto was practically looking at Sasuke like he had killed his puppy or something.

Yes, Sasuke knows that all of that sounds ridiculous and it’s just his overactive paranoia getting the best of him, but he swears that Naruto seemed a little off when they went their separate ways. It is also suspect that Naruto turned down hanging out. Sure, Naruto had a very emotionally draining day and he was sure to be tired, but he would have refused from the start. Naruto isn’t one to string people along.

So… All Sasuke could conclude is that Naruto is freaked out by that fucking smile. There was really no reason for it other than he enjoyed Naruto’s happiness and that must have been really fucking weird. God forbid Naruto has an inkling of an idea that he’s in love with him, but everything in his gut is telling him that Naruto doesn’t know… but what if he does? 

What if Naruto figured it out while they were sitting on the train and he got grossed out. What if he never wants to talk to him again? Or even see him? Oh god. What if he hates him? Sasuke has to pause in his thinking or he would have a fucking mental break down. Not that this wasn’t… but still. Well, it wouldn’t surprise Sasuke if a month ago he was the most hated person in Naruto’s life and… that sucks. A lot, but Sasuke feels like they have gotten past that.

Plus, Naruto did text him back right away with a response. It’s not like he’s actually avoiding him… Sasuke groans at his idiocy. Naruto isn’t even fucking avoiding him. He isn’t even avoiding him! After face palming, Sasuke sits up on his bed and reaches for his phone again.

He replies to Kiba’s text about the party later that night in affirmation before moving over to his desk. He sends his online friend a quick message of encouragement on his date and a smile touches his lips gently at the thought that his friend would be going on a date today. Sasuke gets to thinking about going on his own date with Naruto and how perfect it would be. He’s not one to indulge in fantasies, but sometimes it’s nice to think positively once in awhile even if he knows that it’ll never come true.

Sasuke’s heart almost breaks for his online friend as he hears that the date didn’t go that well. After hearing about Naruto’s and his online friends failure at love, Sasuke almost has to wonder if he’ll ever find love… it just doesn’t seem likely when two men are involved…

Shaking his head viciously, Sasuke has to remind himself about Itachi and Deidara. Even Kiba and Shikamaru has found love and they had been friendzoning each other for years. Even though he hates Kiba so much for how he mistreated his amazing blonde, Sasuke feels a little happiness knowing that those two idiots are together. Ugh. Sasuke frowns are his own futile attempts at love. His love just seems so fruitless.

Pushing away thoughts of the blonde perfection that is nowhere near his, Sasuke tries to focus on consulting his online friend. Sasuke has never been a fan of online companions and he now only uses this sight to message this particular friend, but something about this person just draws so much attention. It might have been the similar interests in basketball and music, but now it’s something more than that.

With this online friend he can speak almost completely open about everything. He can talk to this person about his feelings for Naruto and not feel judged. He can listen to this person talk about their never ending day and just feel amused like never before. This guy almost never runs out of things to talk about and even when they have nothing to talk about, Sasuke doesn’t feel awkward ending the conversation. He doesn’t feel any dread about answering a message from him or even initiating a conversation with him.

It’s almost like this guy is a part of his life and it’s fucking scary. This guy has become a part of him without Sasuke realizing it. Sasuke almost feels like he likes him to a certain extent. He’s not even close to what Naruto is to him, but he almost feels like he could give it a try. Sasuke knows that this is absolutely insane and he should just start ignoring his online friend, but there's something about him that draws him closer.

Sasuke wants to meet his online friend. He wants to jump into this without looking. This thinking might just be his frustration talking, but he’s honestly losing his mind thinking about Naruto all the time. If anything, he would love to talk to this person face to face about his love for Naruto. It’s not like he would have to physically tell this person that he’s gay. He already knows. 

One of Sasuke’s biggest fears is having to tell anyone that he is gay. Having Itachi find out was one of the most terrifying things he has ever experienced if not the most terrifying. He had no idea how his brother was going to react. Sure he had nothing to be scared of since Itachi was openly gay, but that small chance that he was going to hate Sasuke had him terrified and anxious to tell his older brother.

Sasuke frowns a little at the abrupt end to his conversation with his online friend, his mind reeling at his earlier thought to finally meet his friend. What if his friend gets weird knowing that he has been talking to to ice king himself, Sasuke Uchiha. What if his friend is someone he knows? Sasuke almost wants to throw up at that thought. What if this person isn’t even gay and has been fooling around the entire time? What if this person exploits him?

Sasuke laughs at the thought. Okay, his paranoia has gotten the best of him. Before his mind makes up anymore unbelievable scenarios, he sends his Spiral a little message before going offline.

RedEyedRaven13: Hey is there any chance you want to meet up Monday during lunch?

…

Shikamaru is literally going to be on cloud nine for the next couple of weeks, but can’t help but feel annoyed with his new boyfriend. The two them are currently at Kiba’s house in Kiba’s room and that would be sexy as hell, but they have an oblivious third wheel. Honestly though, Shikamaru feels like the third wheel which is fucking outrageous. Kiba had been his best friend before, so they should always be each other’s number one. They are now best friends and lovers so there is literally no one to split the pair up, but Naruto has somehow found the little error space and is obliviously ignoring the spiky haired teen.

“Kiba! Don’t you fucking cheat!” Naruto yells, his small tongue sticking out as he gently knocks into Kiba. Naruto furiously presses all the buttons on his controller in an attempt to kill Kiba’s character in Super Smash Bros which happens to unsurprisingly be Duck Hunt. 

Naruto is the powerhouse Ike and Shikamaru chooses to play Zero Suit Samus. They tried to make fun of his choice of a girl character, but Shikamaru shook it off as his fast gameplay and strategic taser gun destroyed them silent… until they started to team up on him. He literally had no chance against Naruto’s strong hits and Kiba’s annoying antics. A video game only let him do so much strategically. 

Finally deciding to end their game, Shikamaru isn’t ready for Kiba’s surprise attack as he launches his arms around Shikamaru’s waist and snuggles his face into his abdomen. Feeling all kinds of awkwardness, Shikamaru locks eyes with a laughing Naruto. Shikamaru hasn’t really gotten all that close with the increasingly outgoing and obnoxious blonde, but he feels slightly guilty for taking away his date even though it wasn’t real for the brunette in question.

Shikamaru feels a new sense of awkwardness spread through him as Naruto gives him a thumbs up and a stupid grin. Shikamaru almost bursts out laughing as he thinks about Kiba and himself giving Sasuke a thumbs up that one night on the train. Instead he gives Naruto a small smile before messing up his boyfriend's hair.

“What the hell-” Kiba starts before Shikamaru takes his confusion to peck his lips delicately. The two of them blush softly, their eyes once again only seeing each other. They’re about to go in for another kiss before their world shatters into a millions pieces. 

“Hey guys, Sasuke is here!” Kiba’s older sister yells as she slams the door open, startling everyone inside. Her eyes immediately go to the two brunettes and a frown appears on her lips. “You two shouldn’t leave Naruto by himself. I know that you guys are the closest of best friends, but if you guys snuggle up like that then you’ll make Naruto feel left out. You idiots.”

“Oh my god. Shut the fuck up Hana!” Kiba yells at his laughing sister. After Sasuke sits down close to Naruto and his sister closes the door, Kiba relaxes into his boyfriend.

Shikamaru on the other hand is biting his lip to the point of almost drawing blood. His heart is beating at a painfully fast rate and his muscles are frozen in place. The two of them haven’t talked about telling each other’s family, but it seems unspoken that they wouldn’t tell them for awhile.

The four of them finally relax and they start talking about their basketball season so far. Kiba remains in Shikamaru’s lap, but now has his back against Shikamaru’s chest so the two of them are facing their guests. Shikamaru couldn’t help notice the unrest between the other two in the room. Did something happen between them?

Sasuke keeps fidgeting with his shorts and Naruto is periodically glancing at the raven. It’s not that hard to notice and he’s sure that Sasuke noticed awhile ago and is choosing not to break up the okay atmosphere they have going on. So when Sasuke speaks up, he is utterly surprised.

“Hey Naruto. Are you annoyed about something? You keep looking at me,” Sasuke points out, his cold exterior up and his eyes distant. He hasn’t shown this side in a while and Shikamaru can tell this is very disheartening to the blonde. Nevertheless, Shikamaru is speechless at that direct question and Naruto seems to be as well.

“Oh… um, yeah?” Naruto dumbfoundedly asks as if not sure if anything is wrong. Naruto feels his heart beginning to slowly rise in tempo and he almost feels the need to throw up as his mind reels for something to say. He’s already come this far. “I feel like you need to apologize to me.”

These are the moments in life that everyone in the entire room will remember. Everyone who hears about this moment will remember it for their entire life. It’s just one of those moments that are so painfully memorable that it will haunt someone for the rest of their life; good or bad.

Shikamaru and Kiba immediately know what Naruto is asking of Sasuke and their hearts want to jump out of their chests and run far far away so they can blow up. Sasuke on the other hand takes a second to figure out what is happening in front of him.

Once Sasuke figures it out, an aura of doom engulfs him. He literally feels his blood draining away and his pale skin getting even paler which shouldn’t be possible, but it somehow is. He knows that this topic was going to surface sooner or late, but he doesn’t expect it to come up this way. He doesn’t quite know what to say, but as the time ticks on by, Sasuke’s obsidian eyes analyze Naruto’s mico actions and starts to relax.

Naruto isn’t tricking him. Naruto isn’t some nasty person setting him up to fail. Naruto isn’t going to twist things around and not accept any apology. Naruto is literally giving Sasuke an open chance to apologize. Naruto wants to genuinely move on and this is his free ticket to get there. It’s not like Sasuke isn’t incredibly sorry for all the shit he’s done. Through trembling lips, Sasuke finally speaks softly, “I’m so sorry, Naruto.”

Naruto’s eyes widen at the honest display Sasuke is showing him. Sure, Naruto didn’t expect a long winded apology, but the simplicity of his apology is so much more powerful than he imagined it would be. Naruto almost wants to cry at this decade old dispute finally buried, but Sasuke opens his mouth again, his openness becoming more vulnerable and honest.

“Naruto, I am so truly sorry. I realized that the reason I bullied you was because I wanted to become… your friend,” Sasuke admits, his pause figuratively stopping Shikamaru and Kiba’s hearts. “I realized this two years ago and have been trying to stop our toxic relationship since then, but it’s only because of basketball that I’ve had the chance to change my attitude. I’m so so sorry for mixing up my feelings of friendship and hatred… I don’t even know how that happened. I-” Sasuke honestly didn’t expect the punch to the face.

“Oh my god, Sasuke! Can you be anymore embarrassing? You literally had my forgiveness after the first apology and you fucking ruined it with continuing. You’re such a fucking stupid bastard! I fucking hate you!” Naruto yells, a crimson blush lit on his entire face. By the end of his loud rant, Naruto’s face begins to break down and tears begin to well up as he tries to puff out his cheeks and keep up his angry front.

Sasuke’s mouth hangs open slightly and he feels an incredible urge to kiss his blushing mess of a blonde. He’s never had such an irrational impulse in his entire life and it literally took all of his common sense to launch at Naruto and not kiss him, but to give him a very uncharacteristic hug. “You’re so fucking adorable,” Sasuke whispers, his own blush consuming his cheeks.

Naruto laughs at the quote thrown right back at him and finally fully hugs Sasuke back. They’ve had a lot of side hugs, and hugs from the back, but not that many full hugs, and it is incredibly embarrassing! They sit there in their equally embarrassing and comfortable hug before an exhausted sigh resonates beside them.

“Oh my fucking god. That was literally the most stressful conversation I had to listen too. You guys literally made me more stressed than I was talking to Shikamaru about my feeling for him. Like holy fuck was that heavy and gut wrenching. Phew!” Kiba sighes as he relaxes back into his boyfriend.

“I agree. That was so much more stressful. I never knew an apology could be so cringey to watch,” Shikamaru hums as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend and relaxes against the end of the bed.

The two in question unwrap themselves from each other staring at each other’s flushed faces for a couple more seconds before turning to the stressed couple. “Sorry for being stressful and cringey. It’s not like that was a cake walk. I probably lost a couple years of my life as well,” Naruto grumbles at the obvious dig at the way they handled the apology, but apparently it wasn’t over.

“Naruto, I think you gained a couple more years…” Sasuke trails off, his implication startling to the other three in the room.

“Oh my fucking god Sasuke! You did not just fucking say that you fucking embarrassing sap! Go fucking die!” Naruto yells as he picks up the nearest pillow and starts baraging Sasuke with an infinite amount of strikes. Everyone begins to laugh, the embarrassing words dulling.

“... with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy the feeling fest and please leave any comments you have below! I love hearing constructive criticism as long as you're respectable :) Anyway, I'm going to start writing my next chapter right now! I can't wait to write the party scene. he he. It's probably going to be a lot different from my first draft of this story since so many relationships have changed by this point in the story, but I hope to still make it has sexually awkward as possible! How else does high school parties go? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please follow if you want to see more. Love you all and hearts for everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Sasuke fucks up... in many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for uploading so late! I hope the extra long chapter helps a little. Please don't hurt me :(

The rest of the squad gets there and they’re all chatting amongst themselves, a peaceful atmosphere takes up the whole room. It makes Sasuke smile internally when Suigetsu messes up Naruto’s hair when Naruto makes a snide comment about Suigetsu’s obsession with water. Sasuke is about to comment on Naruto’s messy, but erotic hair when Kiba barges in after about being 20 minutes absent with Shikamaru towing behind him.

Naruto and Sasuke don’t make any comments to the way Kiba is blushing or how Shikamaru looks really amused. “Hey everyone! Let’s play a game!” Kiba cheers, his hand coming up to show the two vodka bottles. A few people cheer upon sighting the alcohol while others choose to stay silent.

Looking over at his blonde, Sasuke immediately notices Naruto’s discomfort at the prospect of drinking. Has he not had alcohol before? Sasuke frowns slightly at the thought, a sudden protectiveness consuming him.

“What stupid game do you have for us this time?” Ino chuckles with Sakura joining in with her. 

“They’re not stupid! I thought we could play a game of lap tag!” Kiba exclaims, a goofy grin settling on his lips. Sasuke cringes a little at the name. That couldn’t mean anything good.

“Heh, that sounds interesting!” Suigetsu purrs, his own toothy grin showing.

“Yep! Anyway, so everyone will be put into pairs. Then, one will sit in front of the other while the person in the back loosely puts their arms around their waist. One person will stand in the middle and signal when it's time to start. The person in the back has to do everything in their power to stop the person in front from tagging the person in the middle. The person who gets to the center first is the winner of the round!” Kiba cheers, a happy energy expounding from every pore on his body.

Sasuke couldn’t help realize that Kiba probably only picked this game to get down and dirty with Shikamaru. What a crude guy, Sasuke smirks to himself. Glancing over to his blonde angel, something stirs in his stomach. Sasuke hums to himself at the idea of wrestling around with Naruto. That wouldn’t be that bad…

“Okay! Now pick your partners. Try to pick people based off similar strengths to keep it even. We’ll take shots in between each round to make it interesting!” Kiba immediately springs on top of Shikamaru, a goofy smile contagiously on his lips. “Shika is mine!”

Sasuke’s eyes immediately clash with Naruto’s and the raven swells a little inside that Naruto chose to be his partner over everyone else. These past couple of weeks are actually paying off. They smile to each other before Naruto moves to sit in front of Sasuke.

As they wait for others to settle down and figure out their partners, Sasuke notices Naruto’s tense figure once again. He hates seeing Naruto like this… Knowing he’ll regret his next words, Sasuke wraps his arms around the blonde and brings him back so Naruto is resting his back against his chest.

“Um… I can drink your shot if you don’t want to,” Sasuke offers, his voice low next to Naruto’s ear. His body flushes a little feeling Naruto shiver under his touch. Stop it.

Naruto is silent for a couple more moments, his body still tense before he relaxes into Sasuke’s embrace. “I would really appreciate that… I’ve never had any before…” Naruto trails off, his tan neck flushing.

“Say no more,” Sasuke whispers resisting the urge to kiss the beautiful and exposed neck in front of him. 

Everyone finally gets into pairs with Juugo in the middle. Sasuke’s heart begins to pound as everyone waits for the moment the game is going to start. He has his arms wrapped very gently around Naruto’s waist so the blonde could escape if he was quick enough. Sasuke could feel his mouth going dry as the seconds tick on by.

“Now,” Juugo states simply before utter chaos ensues.

Sasuke’s arms become like steel against Naruto’s chest and the raven’s legs wrap around the blonde’s waist as well before they tip over onto their sides. They both breathe shallowly as they silently struggle against one another. Snaking one arm around Naruto’s chest and then grasping the back of Naruto’s neck, Sasuke forces Naruto face first into the carpet.

Naruto groans loudly, his frustration rocking his body. Sasuke licks his lips as he presses his body against Naruto's back. He silently thanks his brother for the wrestling lessons as a child. 

Eyes widening, Sasuke is suddenly flipped over Naruto’s head as Naruto grasps the back of Sasuke’s shirt and throws him over his shoulder. Sasuke stays stunned, his back on the floor as Naruto lunges over him and tags Juugo ending the round.

“Fuck,” Sasuke whispers to himself as he watches a victorious grin consume Naruto’s lips as Kiba gives him a high five. Sasuke feels himself getting hard at the rush of excitement from being completely dominated by Naruto. Sasuke had no idea that Naruto had that kind of strength just laying around and it is fucking sexy as hell. 

Sasuke licks his lips again just thinking about how much more he wants to dominate Naruto and make him his. Fuck, this isn’t good.

Naruto finally makes his way back, his victorious grin making him grin as well instead of his usual glare. “I’m not going to lose this time,” Sasuke declares before throwing a glance over his shoulder and downing both of their shots, no one the wiser.

The next round goes just about the same. Naruto flips Sasuke on his back and pins him down, Naruto’s breaths mixing with Sasuke’s own. Taking a risk, Sasuke wraps his legs around Naruto’s waist and toss him to the side so Sasuke ends up sitting on top of the wide-eyed blonde. 

Sasuke is about to lunge for Juugo, but Suigetsu is already in the middle cheering loudly. Wasting no time, Sasuke gets up and away from Naruto to hide his raging boner. Glancing at the grinning blonde, Sasuke relaxes slightly. Doesn’t seem like Naruto suspects anything.

Another round of shots are dished out and Sasuke downs both of them again. He feels himself slowing down from the first two shots and flushes a little. Sasuke had completely forgotten that he is the biggest light weight ever. He had been so wrapped up in saving his blonde that he had totally forgotten his condition.

Naruto pretty much climbs into his lap, his head taking over his shoulder as those mesmerizing ocean eyes look up at Sasuke. “Thanks a lot for doing that for me. It means a lot,” Naruto whispers, a gentle smile and blush making Sasuke’s heart flutter. Fuck.

A drunk energy consumes him as the next round starts and he flings the blonde onto his back. They struggle for a couple of moments, their chests grinding against each other and their legs digging at the floor. Sasuke feels his face flush as Naruto’s quick steaming hot breaths puff against his neck. 

Sasuke sighs when Ino escapes Sakura and tags Juugo. 

Untangling himself from his love, he stares down at him with half lidded eyes and his lips partially opened. Naruto stares up at him with faint blush on his cheeks. Before Sasuke can panic, Naruto starts giggling.

“It looks like you just had sex,” Naruto comments as he sits up. Sasuke stares blankly at the blonde as Naruto fixes Sasuke’s hair and shirt. “Ha, ha, all better!”

Naruto sits behind him and Sasuke takes the moment to gulp and lick his lips again. He doesn’t know how much more he can endure. His body is burning hot and his pants are getting tighter and tighter. He’s so aroused and his blonde has no idea. 

Sasuke doesn’t even hide taking both of the shots, because at this time everyone is already in their own world. Sasuke can tell some of the heavier drinkers had been taking extra shots in between rounds because a lot of them are plastered at this point. 

Relaxing into Naruto’s arms, Sasuke feels himself go sluggish. The next round surprises him as Naruto tightens his grip against him, their bodies flush against each other. Not resisting one bit, Sasuke lets Naruto bring them to the floor. 

“Ha ha, no more fight in you?” Naruto giggles in Sasuke’s ear as they lay together, Naruto’s arms relaxing a little. 

“I think I forgot to mushhhhhen…” Sasuke pauses at his slurs, Naruto’s giggling rocking his body. “Eyyyyyyy’m a liiight weight,” Sasuke continues, his words coming slow to him. 

“Ha ha ha, oh my god. Wow, ha ha. Sorry Sasuke,” Naruto apologizes before muffling his giggles into Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke throbs at the vibrations going through his body as Naruto shakes and shakes.

Sasuke saves himself by biting into his hand as he moans… over and over again. Sasuke thanks the gods when the round finally ends with Sakura tagging Juugo.

Taking another two shots, Sasuke’s world begins to spin. His mind is a complete fuzzball with sexual desire and alcoholic influence fucking him up. Sasuke gasps when Naruto tackles Sasuke sending them to the floor as another round starts without Sasuke realizing it. 

Naruto playfully rolls around the floor with Sasuke, the blonde’s legs grinding blissfully against Sasuke’s raging hard-on. Noticing not a single fucking thing, Naruto grabs Sasuke’s thighs and hoists him up along Naruto’s hot body to make Sasuke straddle his lap.

That was it.

Sasuke lets out a silent moan, his tongue coming out slightly and his eyes half lidded and glazed over. Sasuke’s entire body shakes against Naruto as he finally cums, his dick pulsing and throbbing with each spurt of cum leaving his body. Sasuke, in his drunk state, even grinds against Naruto’s stomach in his last wave of orgasim. 

Sasuke lets out a soft moan when he’s done as shudder after shudder wracks his body, sweat beading his flushed skin. Even after all that Sasuke has the audacity in his orgasmic afterglow to lick his lips and finally suck on the blonde’s necks.

Seconds later and Sasuke’s head is finally clearing. Gasping, Sasuke detaches himself from the still blonde and lands on his ass, his wide eyes looking up at the kneeling blonde, his own eyes wide as well. Sasuke flushes a billion shades of red as Naruto’s eyes trail down to Sasuke’s crotch and at the obvious wet spot in the center. 

Fuck.

Before Sasuke can explain anything, Naruto glances away from him before crawling on top of Sasuke, Naruto’s hot breath breathing heavily on the raven’s ear. “Uh erm, did you just cum?” Naruto questions beautifully ignorant as he traps Sasuke under him.

Sasuke’s heart is going a million miles a second as the blonde awkwardly covers Sasuke’s body with his own. Is Naruto trying to make sure no one else sees him? Despite literally being cummed on just seconds ago, Naruto is being so fucking kind to him.

Sighing, Sasuke’s head is already turning gears to get out of this little situation. “Uh, yeah… I’m so sorry Naruto,” Sasuke pauses as a delectable blush consumes Naruto’s cheeks at the confession. “I eh um, I get really horny when I’m drunk,” Sasuke whispers, his chest literally hurting at the confession. 

He is not expecting Naruto to burst out laughing before wrapping his arms around Sasuke bringing them close again. How did this perfect angel become his friend?

“Oh my god, Sasuke. It’s totally fine. I’m the one that made you drink my shots. Tell me next time you’re about to bust your nuts so I can save ourselves an awkward moment again, okay?” Naruto manages to giggle out, the shaking of his body comforting now.

Humming, Sasuke buries his flushed face into Naruto’s neck, the one he had just been kissing… UGH. “Thanks for being so cool…” Sasuke trails off before giving his love a little squeeze.

“Ha ha, no problem Sasuke,” Naruto sighs as he hugs him back before detangling themselves. Glancing around, they realize that everyone is just drinking and goofing off at this point. They’re not even sure if anyone had won the last round. Sasuke’s eyes clash with Suigetsu and he just about wants to die. He definitely knows…

Ignoring the smirk from his best friend, Sasuke takes time to stare at Naruto as the blonde observes his surroundings. Sasuke feels one last bit of sexual confidence as he sticks his foot in between Naruto’s knees and slides one knee from out underneath him, making Naruto lurch forward and land on Sasuke.

“Geez, Sasuke. You’re such a handful drunk. You get sluggish, horny and flirty? That’s such a bad combination. You’re gonna get taken advantage of if you’re not careful,” Naruto giggles, his brows furrowed and a small concerned smile gracing his lips.

One more. Sasuke sticks out his tongue and tilts his head back. “Mmmm, are you the one that’s gonna take advantage of me?” Sasuke hums, a smirk consuming him. Too far?

 

“Okay, you’re done for the night,” Naruto suddenly pouts, before startling Sasuke and using that sexy strength of his to lift Sasuke in the air and put him on his back piggyback style. “I’m taking this drunk back home. See you guys later!” Naruto calls out to the rest of the group.

Stepping into the night air, Naruto hoists Sasuke up a little more on his back, his raven companion groaning a little. Naruto rolls his eyes at the sound, his mind trying to stay out of the gutter. Sasuke thankfully stays quiet for most of the journey, a couple embarrassing advances here and there making Naruto blush and stumble a little in surprise.

Naruto blushes a little as an almost asleep Sasuke sucks at his neck gently. Naruto knows that Sasuke is just really drunk, but he can’t help getting a little aroused at his friend’s advances. Sasuke knows that Naruto is gay. It’s a little insensitive, but Naruto understands that he’s not in the right mind at the moment. It doesn’t help Naruto’s raging libido though.

Naruto tenses a little at a realization. Is Sasuke the first guy he has made cum? Naruto’s entire body flushes at this weird ‘first time’ experience. Geez, this is not how Naruto imagined this first time to play out. He was expecting it would be a little more mutually pleasing…

Groaning to himself, Naruto purses his lips at the memory. Naruto feels slightly embarrassed for his friend. He knows that Sasuke is going to wake up tomorrow morning and regret everything. Sasuke has so much pride that this entire experience is probably going to make him blush for days.

Naruto’s lips curl up at the thought of Sasuke blushing. Seeing Sasuke’s house in the distance, Naruto begins to feel the night’s events weighing down on him. By the time Naruto dumps Sasuke in his bed, Sasuke is out like a light, his lips parted and a blush on his cheeks. Naruto groans a little at the sexy display. Sasuke really needs to never drink ever again if he doesn’t want to get jumped.

Leaving water, some advil and a little note on Sasuke’s bedside, Naruto finally leaves the raven’s company. When Naruto finally gets home, he all about sinks into his mattress. His eyes become heavy and his muscles twitch in pain. Knowing he’ll regret it in the morning if he doesn’t, Naruto strips off all of his clothes and hops into the shower.

Taking a cold shower is not preferable, but Naruto isn’t about to get off on his friend. He’s pretty sure that Sasuke isn’t gay. He would have told Naruto if he is when Naruto had told them all. Well, he hope that Sasuke would- No, he’s not even gay, so it doesn’t matter.

Wiping down his cold body, Naruto makes it back into his room and settles down on his computer chair waking up his laptop. Naruto stares at the blinking message at the top corner of his screen and just about have a heart attack.

From RedEyedRaven13:  
Hey is there any chance you want to meet up Monday during lunch?

Naruto feels his face flush and butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the message. Is that a date invitation, or just a friendly lunch meet-up? Groaning, Naruto almost loses his mind rereading the message for any indication at the meaning behind the words. The message was sent right after he had logged off, so maybe it is date? Did Raven not have enough courage to bring it up while they were talking?

Sighing, Naruto puts his head in his hands and takes a deep breath. Maybe he can talk to his friend about Sasuke. It is really confusing to have a friend cum on you and then continue to flirt and make passes at him. Naruto knows it meant nothing to Sasuke, but for Naruto that was extremely awkward… and maybe a little arousing.

Yeah, he needs to talk to this friend of his. It’s not like he has to tell him that he’s talking about Sasuke. 

Message to RedEyedRaven13:

Hey, Raven! Sorry, just saw this message now. I would love to have lunch, but do you think we can do it tomorrow instead? I don’t know when you’ll see this so how about we meet at Konoha Grill? Let’s say at noon? I guess I’ll see you there!

Oh, I guess we need something to recognize each other. I’ll wear an orange shirt and you wear a blue shirt? Hmmmm and we both can wear a baseball cap? Sure, let’s go with that.

Naruto blushes a little making all of these plans by himself, but he can’t really talk to his friend if he isn’t online. Assuming that’ll be enough, Naruto sends the message and almost immediately regrets it. 

Shaking off the onslaught of doubt, Naruto puts on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before getting under his covers. His earlier exhaustion takes a couple minutes to come back, but when it does, it knocks the nervous blonde right out.

Tomorrow will be fine.

…

Sasuke groans when the morning rays attack his eyes. Turning over in his bed, Sasuke relaxes slightly as he begins to wake up. The first thing he notices is that he is fully dressed. He always sleeps in his boxers so why…

“Oh fuck!” Sasuke exclaims bolting up into a sitting position. 

That was a mistake. 

Sasuke doubles over in pain, a million bolts of lightning running through his head. “Fuck. I need-” Sasuke stops himself when he finds what he needs right next to him on his bedstand… There it is. Advil and water. He smiles at the little hand written note telling him to 'Feel better'. 

Quickly downing the pill and the entire glass of water, Sasuke feels slightly better… until he remembers the night before… Oh my god, did he really cum on Naruto?

His entire face turns crimson as the world around him consumes him whole. What the fuck was he thinking? Sasuke knows that he’s a horrible light weight. Did he think that wrestling around with the love of his life while intoxicated was a good idea? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Groaning, Sasuke reluctantly gets up and starts on his day. A new day is a new start, right? He has to groan again as the regret consumes him. It’s like those times when one thinks about those stupid childhood memories that attacks your mind all at once and makes one cringe for an hour, but it was only just last night.

First thing first, Sasuke takes a thorough shower, hoping to wash away his regrets and shame at the same time. Standing around in the shower with his thoughts did the opposite of that. He knows that Naruto was amazing last night, being so nice and considerate, but after a night's sleep will he get some common sense and avoid Sasuke? How can Naruto even look him in the eye? How will he look Naruto in the eye?

“Ahhhh,” Sasuke yells pathetically in the echoing shower before getting out and getting dressed. He stares at his blinking phone on his desk and reluctantly drags his feet over there and sits down at his desk, somewhat ready to face last night.

From Suigetsu:  
DID YOU FUCKING CUM ON NARUTO???  
HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
Like holy shit. I would just kys if I were you. HA HA  
Sasuke?? You there?  
I was just joking. I’m here if you need me.  
You up yet?  
Sasuke?????????

Sasuke smiles to himself at Suigetsu’s concerned messages and immediately forgives him for his earlier mocking texts.

To Suigetsu:  
Yeah, I’m up, you idiot. And I have no comment on your first message. All you need to know is that I’m never playing that fucking game ever again. End of conversation.

He gets an immediate response like he was waiting for him to answer. Weirdo.

From Suigetsu:  
HA HA HA HA. Whew, I can laugh now that you’re not dead. BUT DAMN, that’s fucking embarrassing as SHIT! HA HA HA. Ah I just can’t XD

Groaning at his best friend’s stupid message, he shoots Suigetsu a quick message before looking through his other messages with an equal amount of regret from last night.

From Itachi:  
Please tell me that Naruto did not just bring your drunk-ass home. We’re gonna have a long talk when you wake up.  
Also, Dei wants to know if you made a move on Naruto. The kid was a blushing mess.

Fucking shit. Sasuke groans for the millionth time just that morning, ignoring that text and looking at the rest of them. So many damn nosy people.

From Kiba:  
Dude??? Did you put the moves on Naruto, or something? Naruto was blushing when he took your ass home. Please tell me you at least got a kiss out of the deal before he dumps your drunk-ass.

From Shikamaru:  
Please ignore Kiba. I’m sure you didn’t do anything that couldn’t be turned around. Good luck!

He doesn’t know if he should be angry with Kiba for underestimating Sasuke’s control (ignore that he came), or be angry at himself for not living up to Shikamaru’s standards. A blush consumes his cheeks at the thought of all of the stupid advances he made on the innocent blonde. UGH.

Sasuke is about to close his phone, ignoring all of those idiots, when he sees a new message pop in. His heart stops and his eyes widen upon reading the lovely, yet terrifying name. Naruto. What the fuck is he gonna say?

Hold on.

His mind short circuits trying to come up with what the blonde could possibly want to say to this disgusting excuse for a human being. The only thing he could possibly want is to end their friendship and tell him off. This is it. Goodbye any chances of happiness. He should just give up on love. He’s more suited for one night stands anyways. Who would want to love-

Another message comes in from Naruto. 

Sasuke knows he’s trash, so he might as well face the music. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke prepares himself for the worst.

From Naruto:  
Morning Sasuke! I hope you don’t feel too bad, but if you do have a headache then I hope you at least found the advil. Make sure to rest up and not to overwork yourself too much. Thanks again for taking my shots. Anyway, have a great day Sasuke <3

Oh, that wasn’t too bad, Sasuke muses with a small smile. Now for the next message- Fuck.

From Naruto:  
Eh, I wasn’t going to say anything but I feel like I should. I don’t know how much you remember, you were pretty drunk, or at least I think you were? I don’t know much about alcohol to make an accurate opinion, but I digress. Ummmm I don’t want you to feel awkward or anything. I’m totally not holding anything against you, and I definitely won’t tell anyone! I swear it on my life. Believe it! I just want to put this behind us, and not be awkward. It was really nice hanging out with you yesterday and putting all that shit from the past to rest. I’m really looking forward to being friends with you for a long time :) 

By the time Sasuke is done reading the text a crimson blush is radiating off his cheeks and tears are forming at the edges of his eyes. Banging his head against the desk, he puts his phone in his lap and reads the text over and over again. He can’t help the tears falling on his screen or the whimpers trembling out of his lips.

How has he been so lucky in the past couple of months to be blessed with Naruto in his life? Naruto is such a forgiving, kind person and only if Sasuke had swallowed up his pride earlier than he could have spent even more time with his blonde. God, he wants to hug and protect his blonde from all of the dirty things, but then he’d have to go as well. He’s just this piece of trash that-

He blinks when another message from his blonde comes in.

From Naruto:  
I won’t be happy with myself if you’re beating yourself over this shit. I saw that you read the message, so fucking answer me, you idiot! Stop going in circles with that overactive brain of yours, and just let it go. 

Sasuke can’t help the shit eating grin taking over his lips or the laugh bubbling from the pit of his throat. Seriously, how is Sasuke this blessed with this beautiful angel? How does Naruto know what he needs? 

To Naruto:  
Thanks Naruto. You know just what I needed to hear. I’m really sorry about yesterday. Like you said last night, I’m the worst drunk. I promise I won’t do that again. Thank you so much for being such a good sport :) Ps. I’m feeling fine. The advil helped a lot. Thanks.

From Naruto:  
No need to thank me! Don’t think about it anymore. It’s in the past. Really glad that you’re feeling well. You better look me in the eye next time we meet! I won’t forgive you if you look away!

Laughing to himself, Sasuke can’t help the happiness bubbling inside of him. What was he even worried about minutes ago? How could he think anything other than Naruto being the most amazing person in the world? 

Sending him one last reply, smile on his lips, Sasuke wakes up his computer to find a small box blinking at him. Suddenly, his smile falters as he looks at the contents of the message. Shit, he forgot about meeting his online buddy.

SHIT. Shit shit shit shit! What time- Oh fuck, it's already half past eleven. How did he even sleep in that late? Looking over the message once more, obsidian eyes scan the nuances of the message for something to tell him not to go, but he did not finding anything. 

Sighing, he answers in the affirmative if that mattered at this point in time before hurriedly getting ready, clothes being tossed all around and heart racing wildly. Sasuke decides that no matter what, he’s going to wait for Naruto. This online friend could be a god, but he really wants to try with Naruto before he gets any funny ideas about some unknown man.

His feelings for Naruto is not cheap enough that he’ll divide them in half to try and squeeze some other guy in there. Nodding to himself confidently in the mirror, Sasuke is set off for his meetup, not date.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Itachi says calmly from the door despite his words. 

Ugh, Sasuke thinks to himself as he stiffly turns to his brother with his lips pursed in a thin line and his palms becoming moist. “Um, I’m out to meet that online friend I told you awhile ago about. I’m actually running late so if you could-”

“This has nothing to do with what happened with Naruto last night, does it? If you messed up with him, then running off with some other guy-”

“Fuck you,” Sasuke bites out bitterly before taking a deep breath and continuing more calmly, “Naruto and I already made up. It’s fine. I was gonna meet up with this guy before last night.”

Sasuke pouts slightly when his brother looks down at him sternly before relenting and gives him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I just didn’t want you doing anything you regret. Have fun, then. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” Itachi preaches before collecting Sasuke into a warm embrace.

“Yeah, I know Itachi,” Sasuke says shortly before bounding away, his heart racing a little at meeting his online friend. He wonders who’ll it be.

…

Sasuke berates himself for being a couple minutes late despite the restaurant being pretty close by. Strolling into the decently busy establishment, Sasuke puts on his baseball cap that he usually wouldn’t be caught dead wearing. 

Glancing around at the groups of people, he immediately catches his eyes on a single person in a booth, the guy typing away on his laptop. Sasuke’s heart begins to speed up when he catches sight of a familiar patch of blonde hair under the white baseball hat and undeniable tan skin bare because of his orange T-shirt.

Sasuke can’t believe that his online friend could most definitely be the love of his life, Naruto. Sasuke knows his blonde angel from any angle, there’s no doubt there. The only doubt would be that he’s his online friend, but when was the last time he saw Naruto wear a baseball cap? Like never. 

Nodding to nothing in particular, Sasuke mentally prepares himself as he takes agonizing step after agonizing step in front of each other with his fists clenched into his pockets. His breaths become harder and harder to get in and out and his palms begin to clam up and his fingers shake. Oh god, he can’t do this. He is not fucking prepared for this!

Sasuke about has a heart attack when he sits across the startled blonde without a word, his eyes doing anything but look Naruto in the eye. Oh god, what kind of face is Naruto making-

“Hey! Didn’t I tell you to look me in the eyes next time we see each other?” Naruto half-heartedly growls, a soft smile on his lips. Sasuke can’t help melting at the sight or the skip of his heart.

Despite his better judgement and every fiber in his body being high strung, Sasuke looks Naruto in the eye with a smile of his own. “Ah, sorry about that. I wasn’t feeling awkward about yesterday… I just didn’t think you were my online friend. It’s weird how things turn out sometimes,” Sasuke laughs lightly, the fluffy atmosphere calming his nerving.

That is until Naruto freezes up, utter confusement striking his features like paint crashing against a canvas. “What- uh, oh my god! Oh, what the fuck? That’s insane! I didn’t see your outfit until you just said something. Oh wow, what a coincidence!” Naruto barks out, laughter bellowing out of the blonde heartedly. 

The laughter relaxes Sasuke, so he lets a breath of relief leave him. He blushes slightly at the idiocracy of crushing on his online friend slightly when it ends up to be Naruto anyway. What an idiot… Oh fuck.

“I should have known!” Naruto continues with a smile. “Your interest in basketball, and just the timing of our online chats and the people we talked about. Oh my god, you even talked about your brother being gay and having a boyfriend. How did I not see that…” Naruto trails off before his eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly ajar.

Fuck.

Naruto leans in, his brows furrowed and his voice low before he asks, “Wait, Sasuke, are you gay?”

Sasuke’s entire world seems to be crumpling all around him. One moment he’s happy that his online friend that he’s confined in and is slightly crushing on turns out to be Naruto, but then he is reminded that he confined in him. Fucking fuck. Why did he think that he could tell a supposed stranger that he’s gay and then meet him? What the fuck did he do?

Seconds have past and it's obvious to the blonde what the answer to his question is. Sasuke doesn’t expect the hurt look to strike Naruto’s face, his beautiful blues glazing over with tears and his lips pouting with trembling lips.

“How could you not tell me? I confined to you that I’m gay and you even cheered me up when Kiba ended it with me. You had so many chances to tell me, so why didn’t you? Do you not trust me?” Naruto asks, the hurt clear.

Throat constricting and tears of his own welling up, Sasuke has the innate instinct to run away and protect himself, but for both of their sakes he needs to do this. He needs to tell him everything. He just has to do it. He can do it. He can.

“... It’s not like I didn’t want to tell you Naruto. It’s just hard for me tell others anything about myself. I just psych myself out with too many thoughts that I just end up not saying anything. I’m really sorry Naruto,” Sasuke whispers, his voice trembling and his obsidian orbs staring into Naruto’s blue one.

Sasuke feels his heart break when a single tear escapes Naruto’s eye, before the blonde wipes it away quickly. His shattered heart skips a beat when he snatches up Naruto’s wet hand with his own and brings it to the middle of the table.

“Hey, I’m sorry. Okay? No more secrets, I promise. I’ll really try to talk to you about more things… Just promise to be patient, okay?” Sasuke tries, a shy smile ghosting on his lips as he squeezes Naruto’s hand before letting go and putting his hand in his lap.

Naruto flashes him a soft smile before nodding to Sasuke. “Yeah, I can be patient… It’s just really surprising. You always have girls hanging on you,” Naruto chuckles, the noise picking up Sasuke’s shattered heart and slowly piecing it back together.

Sasuke half laughs, half smirks at the absurdity of him giving those girls the time of day. “Just because they latch onto me doesn’t mean I’ll date them. It’s really annoying actually. Guys are way more chill… and hot,” Sasuke hesitates to add, a blush flaring up at his words, but he promised to be honest, and well, that’s a lot of honesty coming from his trembling lips.

The blonde couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, his hands clutching at his sides and his eyes wrinkling closed. How is Naruto so beautiful? He smiles to himself as he watches his friend try and conquer his laughing to become a little more subtle, if Naruto could do subtle. Of course he can’t. Sasuke immediately drops his smile when he catches Naruto staring in awe of the weird face Sasuke is most definitely making. 

He doesn’t know, right? RIGHT?

The gears in Naruto’s face is slowly turning and the whole process is being displayed on Naruto’s face. It starts with a slight pondering frown, and then a confused furrowed brow, and then finally a bright blush. Oh fuck.

“Wait, you were talking about some guy you were crushing on, right?” Naruto prods, the gears in his head still turning.

Fuck Sasuke’s life. Just fuck it.

Sasuke just hums in agreement as he watches the trainwreck happen. It’s not like he can stop it at this point. This is where it all ends, huh? He expected it to be a bit more fast, not this tantalizing death.

“Didn’t you say he was blonde, and a friend of yours?” Naruto further asks, the frown on his lips stabbing at Sasuke’s beat-on heart, the last couple of bandaids holding his heart together starting to rip.

Sasuke agrees with another hum. Farewell to any attempt at love.

“... You weren’t talking about me, were you?” Naruto asks with a blank look on his face, no emotions, good or bad, showing on his usually very open face.

Sasuke keeps his eyes steady and his face still as he tries to search for any sign to go ahead and confess all of his love. He should just do it. Just put all of this suffering to rest and accept the outcome as it’s dished to him. He’ll probably be able to get over the rejection thats sure to come, but at this point, should he even drag it out? It would be kind of nice to finally sleep without thinking about what the blonde thought of him. It’d be nice to dream without entertaining the thought of the blonde loving him back.

Opening his lips, Sasuke had every intention of confessing his love, to put all of this suffering behind him, but some corner of him must be masochistic. “I couldn’t really say that he had white hair,” Sasuke says, a frown settling on his lips. That’s not what he wanted to say. He's supposed to be honest.

Naruto seems to mull over this new information before his blank, cold face breaks into one with wide eyes and a mouth agape. “Holy shit, you have a crush on Suigetsu, your best friend?” Naruto whispers really loudly, his adorable body leaning across the table and his face coming close to Sasuke’s.

Fuck. What did he just do?

Not trusting his lips anymore, Sasuke only hums again, the immediate response being a small giggle from the blonde. Is Naruto happy that he doesn’t like him?

“Oh my god, how cheesy, Sasuke! What’s up with best friends falling in love? It’s so cliche it hurts,” Naruto continues to laugh, the once beautiful action striking his crumbling heart.

Why is this more painful then what he thinks outright rejection would feel like? It hurts so much. Sasuke has to take a small breath as he watches the amused smile on Naruto’s lips curl. Stop it. It hurts.

“Sorry for being cliche,” Sasuke decides to mumble, his eyes finally tearing away from his blonde to the side. If he looks at him any longer then he’s sure to reveal his true feelings. He can’t do that anymore. 

He really fucked up.

He startles slightly when Naruto grabs his arm and brings his hand from underneath the table so he can hold it. Ugh. “Hey, I didn’t mean to make fun of you… I just didn’t expect it. Uh, do you know if he’s gay?”

Sighing, Sasuke can’t but help think this is going to be more painful than actually confessing. “I know that he’s bi,” Sasuke answers softly.

“Does he know that you’re gay?” Naruto asks, the word rolling off his tongue awkwardly. Sasuke almost cringes at the sentence. He’s not going to get used to that anytime soon.

“Yeah, he does,” Sasuke supplies helpfully, if helpfully meant helping his demise. Sasuke groans in his head before metaphorically banging his head against the table. Fuck himself.

“Great!” Naruto abruptly cheers, the sound jarring Sasuke out of his thoughts in time to watch the end of his sanity. “We just gotta create the right atmosphere before you confess then!” Naruto smiles stupidly, the grin making him freeze.

“We?” Sasuke hisses, his entire body recoiling away from the blonde like he had burned him. He might as well have. He’d rather burn then live this reality.

Naruto tilts his head to the side, a beautiful smile on his lips. “Of course, Sasuke! I’m gonna help set you up with Suigetsu! I need to repay you for all that you’ve done for me. I can’t wait to get started!” Naruto excitedly explains, his body rocking up and down in his seat.

Sasuke feels the last strand of his sanity snap off as he stares at his beautiful blonde. Well, definitely not his beautiful blonde at this point. He’s far from his after this fucked up conversation.

How did he even get here?

…

Sasuke waves to Naruto as they head in different directions from the restaurant. The raven waits until Naruto is out of sight before whipping out his phone and putting it to his ear after dialing a number.

“Suigetsu, I fucked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry again for being so late in updating. Comment if you'd like. I personally like hearing feed back :) Thanks again for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst... That's all I gotta say.

Closing his bedroom door behind him, Naruto stares down at his feet through the darkness before sliding down the door and onto the ground. Naruto lets a groan pass through his frowning lips as he stuffs his face in his knees.

What the hell was that?

Naruto’s heart hasn’t stopped beating after Sasuke told him that he’s gay. Like, what the hell? Naruto about had a heart attack when he asked if he was the one Sasuke had a crush on. He doesn’t know what he had wanted Sasuke to answer with, but after hearing Sasuke tell him that he liked Suigetsu instead, he’d be lying if he wasn’t a little bit disappointed.

“Argh,” Naruto groans to himself, a shaky sigh leaving his lips soon after. Naruto can’t like Sasuke. That is ridiculous, but then again is it that ridiculous? He did have a small crush on his online friend.

That’s also a bit insane if he thinks about it. The only reason he had agreed to meet with his friend is because he want to talk about Sasuke… Oh shit. That means that Sasuke was gay when he did all of those things with Naruto.

A furious blush consumes his cheeks at the thought making him suck in a breath to try and calm down. Oh god. He made a gay guy come. He made a gay Sasuke cum! What the fuck does that mean???

Did Sasuke really enjoy their wrestling, because Naruto is a guy? It wasn’t because he was drunk and anyone would have done? Does Sasuke think he’s attractive? Does Sasuke find him sexy?

Oh god.

He needs to stop this line of thinking. Sasuke has a major crush on Suigetsu, not him. He needs to support his friend, and help him confess to Suigetsu with the best possible outcome of acceptance. He can’t just try and steal Sasuke all for himself…

Wait, what the fuck?

Does he want to steal Sasuke away from Suigetsu? Did he enjoy their wrestling because Sasuke is a guy? Hell yes. Was he drunk? Hell no. Does he think Sasuke is attractive? Yes… Does he find him extremely and painfully sexy? Oh shit… Naruto is fucked, isn’t he?

“I can’t like him,” Naruto whispers to himself, his baby blue eyes staring off into the darkness. A whimper escapes his lips at the thought. 

Where the fuck did these feeling come from? Was it when Sasuke looked at him with an adorable blush after he came on him, or when he sucked on his neck? Was it when he spent the entire day with him when Kiba broke it off, or maybe it was when he told Naruto that he was there to talk. It could have been when Sasuke tugged him to his side of the train, or when he made Naruto laugh for the first time.

Fuck. Where did all of these happy, and super sappy memories come from? Just a couple months ago and he swears that Sasuke was the most ugly, disgusting person in the entire world. How could he become the most beautiful person in the world with just a couple moments?

Well shit. He’s already told Sasuke that he’ll help set him and Suigetsu up. He can’t just back out now that he realized he has maybe the smallest amount of feelings for the attractive Uchiha. Oh god, this is gonna really suck isn’t it.

No, it’ll be fine. Naruto can just drown these feelings. He’ll help Sasuke with his true love and he’ll just move along without these feelings. Yeah, he’ll be fine. Sasuke will be happy and he’ll be happy that Sasuke’s happy.

Finally relaxing, Naruto picks himself up and turns on the light before trudging to his desk. He’s about to take out the last of his homework that he has left when his phone beeps from his side pocket on his bag.

Frowning slightly, Naruto digs his phone out and wakes the screen up to find that he has a text message from his raven friend. What did Sasuke want?

From Sasuke:  
Hey, Naruto. Just reminding you that we have a practice game tomorrow. Don’t forget your water bottle this time! <3 <3

Naruto smiles softly at the message and can’t help but feel his heart swell. Fuck. He might be in a little deeper than he first thought. Naruto startles when another message pops up under the message.

From Sasuke:  
Thanks again for today and of course last night. I don’t know what I’d do without you <3 Probably die lol Anyway, see you tomorrow. 

Awwwwwwwww fuck. How could the most cool and possibly sexiest man alive just say something so adorable and cute? Did he want Naruto to fall in love with him? Ugh.

To Sasuke:  
Ah, thanks for reminding me Sasuke <3 <3 <3 I don’t know how I’d survive without you XD I’ll make sure to pack it tonight. Also, it’s not a problem. I’m always here for you, now and forever :)

Ugh, can he get any more gay?

From Sasuke:   
Means a lot. I’m glad that we’ve gotten closer lately. You’re the best.

Oh fucking hell. What the hell is this boy going to do to him? Probably kill him. UGH. Naruto has all the sense to chuck his phone across the room, but instead he texts back a reply.

To Sasuke:   
Same. See you tomorrow then :) Night night

From Sasuke:  
Good night Naruto

Setting his phone on his desk gently, Naruto finally breaks. A scarlet blush bursts from his cheeks as he slowly crumbles to the ground, his shaking fingers holding onto the side of his desk. He groans when he accidentally hits his head on a drawer knob. Ugh.

“What are you doing?” Deidara asks from the open door, a giggle escaping his lips when Naruto turns to him, blush still radiating off his face.

Naruto all about jumps into his best friend’s arms, tears finally forming in his eyes. “Deidara, I think I’m in trouble,” Naruto whimpers, the tears finally bursting out.

“Wh-what’s the problem? Are you hurt?” Deidara asks suddenly very concerned for his friend. Deidara frowns when Naruto nods meekly. “Where are you hurt?”

Naruto is hesitant to answer is best friend, but when he does, he’s crying. “My heart hurts… I think I’m falling in love with Sasuke,” Naruto admits through frowning lips. He can’t believe he just admitted that outloud.

“Well, shit,” another voice says from beside the two blondes.

The world seems to stop as he turns to the older Uchiha, Itachi looking at him awkwardly and his hand coming up to scratch at his cheek. Naruto stands there for a couple moments before calmly detaching himself from his friend and walking past Itachi, his eyes looking only straight.

“Where are you going?” Deidara has enough sense to ask the quiet blonde as he walks after Naruto.

“I’m gonna go find a nice bridge to jump off.”

“Oh my god, Naruto. Stop being so dramatic,” Deidara huffs out as he grabs Naruto by the back of his shirt before throwing him and Itachi into Naruto’s bedroom. Deidara forces the three of them to sit down at the low table that Naruto has his study sessions at.

All Naruto can think about is how fucked he is. How the fuck did this happen?

“Wanna elaborate, Naruto?” Deidara tries, a friendly smile gracing his lips as he reaches towards the rigid blonde hoping to calm a little. “Itachi won’t tell Sasuke, right?” Deidara promises glancing over at his boyfriend. 

“Mmhmm,” Itachi hums with an unfamiliar smile producing itself on his usually stoic face. 

Looking away from the two older men, Naruto looks down at the table, his finger coming up to to pick at the corner of the table. He really really doesn’t want to do this. He wonders for a moment if he could make it to the window fast enough to jump out. Yeah right. It’s probably locked with his luck.

Naruto groans suddenly, startling his two guests before he smashes his forehead against the table. Hard. “I don’t know where to begin,” Naruto admits through a frustrated huff.

Deidara and Itachi take this chance to look at each other and smile softly. “Why don’t you start from the beginning?” Deidara suggests, his fingers coming to stroke Naruto’s soft locks.

“Mmm, I don’t know when it started. Sasuke has always been kinda hot-” a snort from Itachi makes him stop. “Though, that’s not really why I think I like him, but it doesn’t hurt either. It’s just, uh, I’ve been thinking about him a lot lately and he’s been super nice. Like way too nice and so funny and hot. Did I say hot? Ugh, these feelings just bombarded me all at once. It’s so suffocating,” Naruto groans, hitting his head against the table again.

Maybe he can create brain damage and forget all of his feelings.

He cringes when Deidara decides to speak up again. “Damn, seems like you have it bad… Can I ask why you ‘suddenly’ just realized all of this? Did Sasuke do something?” Deidara asks cautiously.

Gulping, Naruto hesitates for a second. He probably shouldn’t. “Uh, maybe? Sasuke got really drunk last night, but that's only because he took my shots for me so I didn’t have to drink,” Naruto quickly adds when Itachi purses his lips. “Anyway, I don’t know if you know this, I surely didn’t, but Sasuke gets horribly drunk, and flirty, and horny as fuck when he drinks,” Naruto starts, his cheeks already blushing.

Deidara and Itachi cringe before they nod in understanding. This isn’t going to end well, is it?

“Yeah, so we started playing lap tag-”

“Oh god.”

“Yeah, I know… and well, we were partners and well I was being a stupid fuck and grinded on him… a lot, and he may have came on me…” Naruto trails off waiting anxiously for their response.

At first Deidara and Itachi are quiet, their bodies still, but then their reaction happens like a train crash.

“He did what?” Itachi yells, his mouth agape and eyes white.

Deidara bursts out laughing, his hands shaking as they hold him up trying to keep him from face planting the table just like Naruto had. “That’s fucking hilarious!” Deidara cries between huffs of breaths.

Groaning, Naruto hides his face behind his hands in an attempt to mask his blush. How did he manage to act so cool in front of Sasuke when he’s the biggest fluff ball in the universe? Ugh. The window is sounding more and more appealing. 

“What the fuck did you even do in that situation?” Deidara asks as he’s finally settling down, a tear hanging at the corner of his eye. He’s having way too much fun with this.

“Ugh, he jumped off of me and we just looked at each other in shock. God, I’m such a fucking idiot. I pounced back on him to cover up his, uh, you know and actually asked him if he had came! I actually asked him! Like, ugh. Of course he did, but I fuck, ugh!” Naruto groans before repeatedly banginging his head against the table.

“Did he actually answer you?” Itachi asks, honestly curious in the situation and not being a total dick like Deidara. He smiles gently when Naruto glances at him.

“...Yeah, he said he did. It’s not like he could have denied it. It was pretty obvious… Ugh, he must have been mortified… That wasn’t even the most embarrassing part. Well, for me at least. That probably killed Sasuke,” Naruto rambles on, the blush making him a bit faint. 

Why is this now only hitting him? Well, duh, maybe it was because he thought Sasuke was straight, when in fact he isn’t. He’s totally gay and totally hot as fuck- Ugh. Just finish the story, Naruto. There was a point to all of this.

“Wait, there’s more?” Deidara cringes, slightly coming down from being unkindly amused.

“Yeah… I went to get away from Sasuke, but then… He kinda knocked my knee out so I would land on him and then he started to flirt with me. There was a lot of blushing on my part and a lot of smirking on his part. It was way too embarrassing. He may have also given me a hickey on our way home…” Naruto trails off, the memories burning in his mind.

Having his face on the desk, Naruto doesn’t see Deidara and Itachi, eyes wide, look at each other. They silently exchange a panicked conversation as they try and figure out what to say. Eventually Deidara speaks up.

“So I’m confused why you’re sad? It seems like it went pretty well…” Deidara observes cautiously, his blue eyes glancing back to his boyfriend for reassurance.

Naruto huffs out a sigh before sitting up, missing completely as his two guests straighten in their seats. “Sounds to me that you guys knew that he’s gay,” Naruto pouts, his eyes glaring at them accusingly.

“Mmm, well it’s not like we told Sasuke that you are gay. It’s only fair that we didn’t tell you,” Deidara answers sheepishly, his body tensing at the suspicious questioning from his long time friend.

Sighing, Naruto relents his glare to look off to the side. Itachi and Deidara relax only slightly, until they’re under Naruto’s scrutinizing stare once again when he looks back. “I… I guess that’s fair,” Naruto gives in, his brows furrowed and his lips settling into a seemingly permanent pout. “Anyways, it’s not going to work out. It doesn’t matter if he’s gay or not.”

“I’m confused. Why won’t it work out?” Deidara dares to ask. He flinches when Naruto’s eyes begin to prick with tears and his pouting lips start to tremble.

Naruto pauses for a second as he considers his audience. They know that he’s gay, but what if they don’t know that he likes Suigetsu? Groaning, Naruto begins to bang his head again. Why does his heart hurt more than his head? 

“I don’t know if you know.... I probably shouldn’t say anything, but… well, Sasuke is in love with Suigetsu,” Naruto admits, his trembling lips making his voice shaky and his worst choked. “Of course he likes Suigetsu. He’s good looking and funny and has always been there for Sasuke. Of course he’d fall for his best friend. I don’t have a chance. No way do I have a chance. It’s hopeless,” Naruto continues, his words stumbling out of his mouth.

“Wait, Naruto. I’m sorry, can you repeat that? I’m so fucking confused,” Deidara swears. Looking back up at his best friend, Naruto couldn’t understand the confusion. Sasuke likes Suigetsu. It’s really simple.

“Umm…” Naruto trails off, his ocean eyes glancing to Itachi. An equal amount of confusion appearing on the older Uchiha’s face. What’s there to be confused about? Naruto pouts again, but this time it’s a little more angry. “What is you guys’ problem? He like Suigetsu, not me!”

They all sit there in silence, Naruto fuming and the other two looking at Naruto dumbly. Itachi is the first to speak up, still quite dumbly though. “Sasuke told you that?”

“Yes,” Naruto answers shortly, an anger starting to build in his stomach. Shouldn’t they be a bit more sensitive. He’s having a crisis! His heart has been broken and they’re more concerned with doubting him than consoling him. It’s ridiculous.

“When the fuck did that happen?” Deidara asks incredulously, his mouth wide open and his brows furrowed.

“I don’t know. It’s at least been a couple weeks, probably months. He told me a while ago. I don’t think that matters though. We’re not going to-”

“Wait. Wait. Why are you heart broken now instead of a couple months ago when you heard about it first? I’m so confused,” Deidara again reiterates his confusion.

Pursing his lips, Naruto quickly realizes that he didn’t finish his story. “Oh, well. I didn’t know that Sasuke was my online friend when he told me about his crush a couple weeks ago,” Naruto explains. He jumps slightly at their response.

“What the fuck?”

“What the hell. So you’re Sasuke’s online friend? What’s the chances that happens,” Itachi muses, his usual smirk making its way back onto his lips. “So what happened? You guys met up and you connected all the things you’ve been telling each other for the past month or so?”

“Uh yeah, kind of. He told me that he liked this blonde guy that he’s kinda close to. My first thought was that he was talking about me, so I asked him if he was. He said that he lied, because he couldn’t really say that he was crushing on a guy with white hair. There’s like no one else in the school other than Suigetsu with white hair so he couldn’t really say anything,” Naruto explains his heart beginning to throb again. 

Why is he even talking to these idiots? They’re not helping in the slightest. All they’re doing is making him think more about it. He doesn’t want to think about it. All he wants to do is forget it and move on. It’s done with. They’re done with. Everything is just done.

His tears come out of nowhere and the trembling blonde quickly tries to wipe them away, an embarrassed blush dusting his wet cheeks. He hates it when a sob escapes his lips and their faces fall and begin to show pity. 

“It’s fine, guys. I promised Sasuke that I would help him woo Suigetsu. I’ll learn to get over it. It’ll be totally fine. I’ll-” Naruto starts before he starts sobbing, his tears gushing and his heart caving in on himself. He can’t do this.

Deidara immediately rushes to his side and starts shushing him, his voice trying to calm the erratic blonde. “Hey, it’s fine. You’ll get through this. I’m here for you Naruto. How about we have a slumber party tonight? Just the two of us. That sound good?” Deidara tries, his voice soothing as he rubs his young friend’s back in circles.

Not trusting his voice, Naruto hesitantly nods his head. Trying to control the ugly sounds and gasps coming from his lips, he buries his convulsing lips into Deidara’s shirt. God, why is he so pathetic? 

He doesn’t listen as Deidara and Itachi have a short conversation before Itachi takes his leave. All he’s thinking is how he’s going to survive this journey he’s about to take. He’s not one to go back on his promises. It’s his way of life. He has to see this out, no matter his feelings for the beautiful raven.

…

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Suigetsu groans from Sasuke’s bed later that night, his usual toothy grin now in a concerned frown. Suigetsu quickly swipes a pillow and brings it to his chest so he can lay on it.

Sasuke bangs the back of his head on the frame of his bed before bringing his hands to his face and dragging them down. “I know. I’m literally trash. How the fuck did I even get myself into this situation?” Sasuke groans in disbelief before banging his head against the bed once again.

“Your stupidity got you there. This is all on you Sasuke.” 

Sasuke groans.

“I don’t know what you were thinking. This is like ten times worse than confessing to him.”

Another groan and a bang of his head.

“Don’t expect me to take part in this atrocity. I will not feed into the problem that is your stupidity-”

“Suigetsu, please-”

“Oh no, I am not going to act like your oblivious love interest. I will not be another victim of your damned stupidity-”

“Please, just for awhile. I don’t-”

“This is not going to happen, Sasuke. I’m here whenever you want to vent, but I’m not going to pretend this is okay. Sasuke, Naruto does not deserve this-”

“He wants to help! He is so gung-ho about me confessing to you. He obviously doesn’t like me,” Sasuke bites out, his head hanging low.

Suigetsu lets out a low sigh before reaching out and stroking his best friend’s dark locks. “Sasuke… You doing this isn’t going to make him fall in love with you. All it will do is make him think of you as a good friend,” Suigetsu whispers.

Sasuke stays silent for a couple of moments before turning to Suigetsu with pleading eyes. “Suigetsu, please. Just for awhile. You weren’t there. I couldn’t confess to him. His face looked like it was made of stone. He doesn’t like me like that. Maybe if I could show him a little humility-” Suigetsu snorts indignantly at that. “If I could just show him something. I don’t know what-”

“Obviously.”

“-I just can’t confess to him yet. I need a little more time before I can. I’d thought that I could count on you to help me,” Sasuke pouts, his heart clenching. 

Sasuke flinches when he sees Suigetsu’s eyes flare up at that. Fuck.

“Are you fucking joking, Sasuke? I have been nothing but supportive to you and your advances towards that stupid blonde. Have you fucking forgotten about my feelings for you? Is it just more convenient for you when you come crawling back to me with your mistakes?”

“Suigetsu, please-”

“Don’t ‘please’ me, Sasuke! You know that I’m helping you with the love of your life while ignoring my own feelings. Now you’ve got Naruto putting all of his efforts into helping you woo me and at the same time I’m helping you woo Naruto. How fucked up is that? It’s really fucked up, Sasuke,” Suigetsu growls, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. 

Sasuke doesn’t even lean away when Suigetsu grabs a pillow and hits his face softly with it. Obviously Sasuke knows how much his friend is sacrificing to help him. Suigetsu has been such a good sport about the entire thing, even going as far as to tease him about his feelings for Naruto like any good friend would. He tries so hard to normalize the situation, and all Sasuke does is take him for granted. He’s a real shit friend.

“... I know it’s fucked up, Sui. I know that you’re trying really hard for me, and I couldn’t even begin to show you my appreciation-”

“You could start by forgetting Naruto.”

Sighing, Sasuke goes to grab Suigetsu’s trembling hand. He frowns when his friend smacks him away. “Come on. You know that I can’t… I need to confess.”

“You should have just done it when you had the chance,” Suigetsu growls avoiding his violet eyes from his crush. 

“I couldn’t though. I couldn’t just confess when I don’t know his feelings, Suigetsu,” Sasuke sighs as he sets his face on his bed, his breaths warming Suigetsu’s wet cheeks.

“... I didn’t wait to confess. I manned up and put myself out there, and I got turned down. It sucks, but it happens. I am trying to get past my feelings and all you’re doing is being a pussy. I have done all I can to help you, but I’m laying down the line at letting you flirt with me to foolishly try and make Naruto fall in love with you,” Suigetsu manages to get out. He pointedly glares at Sasuke for a second before turning over in the bed and hugging the pillow to his chest tightly.

The two are silent for a little while as they try to calm down. Sasuke knows it's god awful to ask Suigetsu of this. His best friend is seriously the most amazing friend in the entire universe, there’s no doubt there. Suigetsu is probably trying very hard due to a little a part of him that’s still in love with Sasuke, and it hurts Sasuke to realize that. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Suigetsu.

It’s just, Sasuke is sacred. Very scared. He wants Naruto to love him. He wants to spend the rest of his life loving his blonde angel. He wants this to work. He can’t even imagine what it would feel like to have to give up on these feelings he’s spent years developing, and yet, Suigetsu has done all of that for him.

Sasuke honestly doesn’t know if he could stay friends with Naruto if he got rejected, but maybe he would if Naruto allowed him to. He can’t imagine it would be easy, but Suigetsu does it almost seamlessly. He knows it’s a front. He’ll see Suigetsu’s hurt smile once in awhile when he talks about his love for Naruto. It’s awful, but Sasuke pretends he doesn’t see it for the sake of avoiding the conversation they’re having right now.

Sasuke turns his attention back on his friend when Suigetsu sits up and rolls off of the bed. “I’m going to go back for the night. I’ll see you back in class,” Suigetsu whispers, his bangs covering his face from Sasuke.

“Hey, come on. Stay the night like you were going to. Please, I need you, Suigetsu,” Sasuke begs despite his better judgement. 

Suigetsu stops when Sasuke grabs his cold hand. “Sasuke, let go. I’m really not in the mood tonight. Just… give me some space, okay?”

Sasuke purses his lips at the request. He should just let it go, but he can’t just keep pretending this isn’t a problem. “Suigetsu, let’s talk about it. I know that I’m being a horrible person. I know that this is hard for you. Please just talk to me. Look at me,” Sasuke continues to beg, his heart clenching and throbbing as his friend stands with his back to him for a couple moments more.

It’s not until Sasuke feels the need to say something, anything to fill in the horrible silence that Suigetsu turns slightly towards Sasuke. “Fuck you. You can’t even begin to imagine how hard this has been for me. I try hopelessly to forget my feelings, but every time you smile, hug, even glance at me, I feel my heart begin to beat again for you. How do you even think it’s okay to ask me to let you meaninglessly flirt with me. I-”

“I’m so sorry Sui-”

“-can’t believe that you have the audacity to ask me to do this. I’m not going to do it. I’m not going to-”

“Sorry. I’m sorry-”

“-talk to you about this anymore, Sasuke. I’m really tired-”

“Sui, please. I’m sorry. Just sit down, okay?”

Suigetsu hesitates for a second, before completely turning to Sasuke, little trickles of tears flowing down his cheeks. “Promise me that you’re not going to ask me to do this. I can’t, Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s heart pangs painfully at the sight. He wants to collect his best friend in his arms and tell him it’ll be fine, but he can’t promise that. He needs to do this for himself, and then maybe…

He gulps, before squeezing Suigetsu’s hand for a monet. “Help me with this, and if it fails… I’ll go out with you-” Sasuke flinches when Suigetsu slaps him across the face, his cheek throbbing painfully. “Sui-”

“Don’t you dare say that! Don’t you dare give me hope! I’m doing my all to squash these feelings, so you don’t get to say that. You don’t… Don’t ever say that again…” Suigetsu trails off before wrenching his hand away and collects his backpack from the floor.

Sasuke feels a lump constrict in his throat as he watches his white haired friend turn to leave. “Wait, Suigetsu. I’m sorry!” Sasuke calls, his voice breaking slightly when Suigetsu stops to glare at him.

“I’m saying no, Sasuke. I’m not going to do it,” Suigetsu growls as he turns for the door.

“Please, just hear me out. I’m so in love with Naruto. I know you don’t want to hear that, but I can’t do this without you. Listen, I’ll throw you a heads-up every time Naruto plans for me to do something. I’ll even hang out with you more. I know that I’ve kind of been neglecting hanging out with you since I’ve begun studying at Naruto’s. I’ve been a really shitty friend. I am a shitty friend for asking you to do this. Please, I need your help, Sui,” Sasuke begs, his voice desperate and his fingers shaking around his grasp on the hem of his shirt.

There’s silence for a couple moments as Sasuke watches Suigetsu’s tense back. He startles slightly when Suigetsu begins talking, almost whispering, “I have a couple conditions. First, when I tell you it’s not okay, then it’s not okay. No further questions. Secondly, I want to go to your study sessions from tomorrow on out. Lastly, I’m only giving you one more month. If you don’t confess until then, then you’re on your own.”

Sasuke smiles sadly when Suigetsu tries for his usual toothy grin, but instead it’s pitiful and heart clenching to look at. Has he said how much Suigetsu is the best friend he can ever ask for?

“Of course, Suigetsu. That’s more than reasonable enough. Can I have a hug?” Sasuke regretfully asks when he receives an pained smile in response to his question.

“Of course, Sasuke. I would never turn down a hug from you,” Suigetsu weakly laughs before closing the distance between them and engulfing Sasuke in a strong and comforting hug.

Standing there in the strong embrace, Sasuke feels the tears finally beginning to well up in his eyes. He doesn’t deserve this beautiful human being. He deserves literal shit. If he somehow ends up with Naruto as his boyfriend and Suigetsu as his best friend, then he must have done something right in his past life, because he’s done absolute shit to deserve them in this life.

“Thank you so much, Suigetsu. I’ll try to make this as painless as possible,” Sasuke promises, his heart throbbing at Suigetsu’s laugh next to his ear.

“I doubt that… but thanks anyways… I’m really sorry about slapping you.”

“It’s okay. I deserved that.”

“Yeah, you did,” Suigetsu laughs, his normal voice shining through. 

Relaxing into the embrace, Sasuke finally lets the tears roll down his cheeks. “You’re literally the best.”

“Yeah, I know I am.”

“...”

“... Are you crying?”

“... No.”

…

Watching his blonde friend sleeping peacefully next to him in bed, Deidara waits a couple more moments before gently sliding the covers off of him and scooching off of the bed. He startles slightly when Naruto grumbles in his sleep and rolls over, but ultimately settles back down. Deidara lets out a sigh and then continues his escape. Grabbing his phone, Deidara frowns when he sees the four missed calls from Itachi.

Shit, is it bad on Sasuke’s end?

Deidara closes Naruto’s bedroom door gently and then hustles down the hall, his fingers dialing his love’s numbers. Itachi doesn’t pick up until he’s finally reached his own room down the hall.

“Deidara, what took so long?” Itachi sounds angry or maybe a little frustrated.

“Sorry, I had to wait for Naruto to fall asleep. What’s up?” Deidara asks as he settles on his own bed, his heart racing. It always does when he listens to Itachi’s gravely voice over the phone.

“I kind of learned something… kind of weird and sad? I don’t know. I was really surprised.”

“... Well, what is it? Is it about Sasuke?”

“Yeah, uh, I went to talk to Sasuke, but I heard him arguing with Suigetsu in his room. I really shouldn’t have listened in, but I did… Apparently Suigetsu has had feelings for Sasuke and Sasuke knows… They were arguing about Suigetsu helping Sasuke with that horrible plan of Naruto helping Sasuke confess to Suigetsu and he was screaming at Sasuke for even asking him to do it… It got pretty ugly. I’ve never heard them fight like that before…” 

Deidara is quiet for a moment as he tries to wrap his head around this information. “Wait, what? How, when did this even happen? Why didn’t Sasuke tell you about this? He tells you everything!” Deidara cringes when he’s met with silence. Welp.

“... Yeah, he usually does. I don’t know anything about it, but the little I overheard, it seemed really serious. Maybe he didn’t want to think about it, so he didn’t talk about it. Maybe he thought I would tell him that it’d be a bad idea to continue their friendship-”

“Of course it’s a bad idea! Especially if Sasuke tells him about his feelings! What the hell is Sasuke thinking?” Deidara growls, his anger flaring up in his body. He couldn’t even begin to sympathize with the young Uchiha on this matter in the slightest.

“Babe, Sasuke doesn’t know how to let go of things, especially people. He’s not great at saying goodbye to things. Especially things and people that he’s very fond of. Suigetsu has been with him since middle school, and they’ve been stuck since then. It probably hurt him a lot to have to turn Suigetsu down… He hates hurting the people around him-”

“And yet he’s hurting Naruto and Suigetsu with this stupid, idiotic plot. This is all his fault. All he needed to do was confess. Naruto set it all up for him. All he had to say was ‘yes’. He didn’t need to confess his undying love. He already did that online… He’s a fucking idiot,” Deidara growls, before huffing out a dignified sigh as he glares into the open darkness.

“Yeah, he is an idiot, but can we judge him that much? I think we were a lot worse before we confessed to each other. I was so cruel to you…” Itachi whispers, his voice soft and regretful. It made Deidara’s heart clench.

“Hey, I already forgave you for that. We were both stupid and hurtful. We’re talking about our idiots, not us. We’re already together and happy, and they’re not. Let’s think of the future, babe,” Deidara tries, a small smile coming to his lips.

“Yeah… What are we going to do with those messes. Are we going to let them go on with this madness?”

Deidara begins to smirk, ploys beginning to swirl in his head. “I think we can work this plan to our advantage now that we know they’re both helplessly in love with each other.”

“... What do you have in mind, babe?” Itachi laughs on the other end of the line.

“What do you think of Operation Awkward Love?”

“That sounds amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I don't mean to hurt my babies, it just happens :( I promise that the angst is mostly done for at least a couple more chapters. It'll be a little more fluffy and humorous and definitely more cringe like the earlier chapters XD
> 
> Thanks so much for reading so far, I'd like to hear what you have to say in the comments! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I can't believe I updated in just a week! 
> 
> Ps. Be safe driving in the snow if you live in America :)


End file.
